life as we know it
by julieashed
Summary: Marie Fraser's life will change forever when she comes across the Winchesters. love, hurt, blood, violence, angst, torture and heated moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Life as we know it**

Story of Marie Fraser a social science student, whose life is turned upside down when a certain impala drives down a back country road. Based mid-season 1

 **Notes**

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **This is my first attempt at this, be kind. Please review and leave commet.**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Black is the new saviour**

'Marie will you just listen to me, I never wanted to hurt you it just well… happened, you're leaving soon so what's the damn point being in this relationship with you. I just can't I'm sorry'.

Marie just sat in a speeding car battling through curtains of rain with only one thing on her mind, Home and her family she knew something was going on long before she decided to go back to Scotland for the summer. But if Jamie would continue to drive like this, like a mad man, then her chances of making it to the bus station were becoming slim.

'Oh so this gives you an excuse to cheat! You know what Jamie I'm glad you and my best mate are having so much fun; I can't believe you, talking out of your arse. You are not sorry'

Jamie now was taking corners at dangerous speeds, and the rain in Kansas could seem to be tropic at times, there was a storm brewing, not only in the thick atmosphere of the humid summer weather but the atmosphere in the car.

'Jamie, dammit slow down!

'You don't like my driving then why don't you just get out!

He slams the brakes on so hard that Marie felt that her neck would snap with the force.

'Get out'!

'Are you serious you want to dump me off here?'

'damn right, I tried to tell you back at the dorms that I didn't want you to leave but you wouldn't listen, six weeks is long and Scotland is thousands of miles away, I felt that we can't continue what we have because of your infatuation with leaving at any given time, you had a life here with me and with your friends. So I looked to get companionship elsewhere'.

Marie felt the angry build up in her and with one swift blow; blood came bursting out of Jamie's nose.

'WHHHAAATT THE HELL! Jamie held his hands over his face coughing and muffling a moan.

'You think I would give up my family, my home to please you, so what I don't spend holidays with you, you selfish arsehole, I found out that since last time I left for Christmas you were sleeping with the freshman girls. The only reason why I stayed is because I actually cared for you. I thought we can make it work, I'm too much of a forgiving person, I never let on how hurt I was but I forgave you. And now you are sleeping with Kirsty, my best friend at that. I'm glad it's over, you are controlling and selfish and a liar'

With that being said Marie slammed the car door and dragged her suitcase out the boot, Jamie revved his engine and sped off, leaving Marie in a dark back road in tropical rain with her suitcase.

Pulling her suitcase alone a dark muddy road, making sure she stayed to the side as much as possible. Thunder and lightning was now at its peak and Marie was now terrified. She could never get used to this kind of weather, Scotland was wet and grey for most of the year. She was used to wet and grey placid weather. Now soaked to the bone, Marie started to shiver, she pulled out her phone with shaky hands to only realise that her battery had died.

' _Just great, I'm gonna die on the side of this road'_ she thought.

She carried on with slow sluggish paces; she had been walking for only twenty minutes when a distant sound other than the rumbling of thunder pricked her ears.

' _Yes a car finally'_

 _ACDC_ Back in Black played in the distance, and the engine sounded loud and aggressive,

As Marie turned to see what was indeed approaching, a black impala came rocketing down a dark Kansas road. With music blasting as loud as the thunder and head lights that can blind.

She didn't like the look of this car, the situation now seem to radiate danger. She was alone and no one knew that she had been dumped at the side of the road. She quickly moved to the side to hide her self among the darkened bushes that lay at the far end of the road, banking off to the right. Maybe they wouldn't see her.

The impala seemed to rocket on by, passing her and disappeared over a dip in the road, relief is what she felt and sighed. No way was she going to become some missing girl on the news, hordes of search dogs and people searching for her decapitated body. Her uncle James would be the one to orchestrate that search. He was the one and only person in this world she cared about the most. He was mother and father to her and the kindest man in the world. So she had to walk fast and keep her head down. She needed out of this rain and she needed home, back to inverness.

'Hey did you see that? There was a girl' Sam said as he turned to look behind him.

'Yeah I seen Sammy could be a trap you know'. Sam frowned, 'I don't think so Dean, I mean c'mon its bad out there right now, and she could end up getting hurt, even worse'.

Dean didn't say anything. He just sighed and halted the impala to a stop, 'bet she will refuse to get in Sammy, two strange guys and one girl in a back road, in the dark. Yep that doesn't look rapey at all'

'It's Sam! And it's better than any other alternative she has right now, look I will go walk down see if I can talk to her, you stay here ok,

'Hey why do you get to talk to the chick, you're awkward with the female's Sammy'

Sam threw a bitch face and stepped out the car while shouting behind him. 'IT'S SAM!

Marie was exhausted, wet and freezing; she knew she still had miles before she would reach the bus station. Why didn't she just shut up in Jamie's car? Lost in her own thought she didn't notice a tall figure of a man approaching her until he was just a few feet away. Alarm bells of panic starting ringing. Fumbling in her jacket she remembered she had keys in her pocket, these could be used as a weapon, her friend terry told her that.

' _remember Marie never walk in the dark wi ur head phones in, and always have ur keys handy, yi can always use them as a weapon'_

As the tall man approached, she took a tight grip of her keys prepared to attack at any given moment.

'Hey, hey me and my brother seen that you. Well might need a ride, are you ok? Do you ummm need help?

Marie took a few steps back in a defensive manner.

'I'm fine cheers; I'm just heading to the bus station'

Sam looked at the road behind his shoulder. 'Hate to say this but that's at least ten miles north of here, it's a long walk and it's really coming down out here, I know it sounds like a bad idea, two guys in the middle of nowhere trying to pick up a girl at the side of the road. But I promise you, me and my brother we just want to help'

He raised his right hand in a gesture,' I'm Sam' putting on the puppy dog look.

Marie feeling utterly defeated at the fact that her journey would be a cold, wet relentless one. She raised her hand to shake Sam's.

'I'm Marie'….

Dean sat in the impala tapping his hands on the steering wheel listening to ACDC greatest hits. High way to hell, humming to himself, he was getting inpatient. He hated the idea of just picking up some random chick on the road. But his little over sensitive brother had other ideas.

Sam always had a big heart and big hair. The guy was a gentle giant for most of his life. But he also was stubborn and outspoken. This caused many arguments with their dad.

He loved him more than life its self and he would protect his little, giant brother till his last breath.

Dean was about to turn the car around to find his brother when he seen that he had indeed manged to persuade the girl to come along. Sam dragging along her suit case and smiling, she seemed to be smiling too.

' _Well Sammy you dog'_

Dean said to himself.

As Sam approached the car, he held open the back passenger side door for Marie. Turned on his heel and opened the boot and placed the suitcase in. Making sure he did this for obvious reasons.

Sam slid into the passenger seat, making squelchy noises on the leather.

'Wet out is it? Sam threw another bitch face at Dean and shifted to look at Marie.

'Are you ok do you need water or anything?

Marie shyly smiled, 'I'm ok thank you'

Sam smiled back. 'ughmm! Dean belted out. Sam rolled his eyes; clearly Dean wanted a grand introduction. 'THIS is my older brother Dean'

Marie smiled again shyly and didn't make much eye contact. 'Hello I'm Marie'

'Hey sweetheart' throwing her a wink. 'Where too'?

'Greyhound express bus station please'

Dean started his pride and joy and headed off, engine humming and Metallica playing quietly in the back ground. Window wipers squeaking and working to the max, the rain had no sign of easing off.

There was a silence between the three of them; Dean nudged Sam in a plea to strike up a conversation. It was getting kind of awkward. Sam glanced in the rear view at Marie who was looking out the window, still with a somewhat defensive manner, she no way trusted them, but she looked beat.

'So Marie, what were you doing out on the middle of the road in this weather'? Dean finally took the lead in conversation. Sam was taking way to damn long to speak.

'Long story, I don't wanna bore ya'

'Hey I don't mind long stories and it's a boring drive'

Marie shifted unconfutable; she didn't want to tell these guys her personal crap. She was still prepared to attack and she just wanted to get to the station.

'I had an argument with my boyfriend and he dumped me at the side of the road'

Sam looked sympathetic and Dean felt like a douche for asking, she clearly didn't want to say anything.

'Hey I'm sorry to hear that Marie' Sam said while giving evils to Dean.

Dean looked at his rear view mirror. Marie was looking at her hands rubbing them together, she looked nervous; she didn't want to be in this car.

'ummm that's sucks sweetheart, plenty more fish in the sea' giving her a little cheeky smile. Hoping it would ease her nerves.

'So Marie, where are you from? Dean asked changing the subject.

'I'm from inverness, in Scotland' she seemed to perk up slightly. Marie was always very patriotic. This is a topic of conversation she was happy with.

'I hear it's beautiful there, the loch ness monster is something I've always been interested in' Sam said. He always was into geeky stuff and the loch ness spiked his interest.

'Did you ever see it? Dean smiled from ear to ear.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'No Dean I don't think she did'

'Oh sorry Mr Geek boy'

Marie listened to the brotherly bickering, she smiled to herself. She guessed these two can't be more than their early 20s. Must be students themselves?

'Are you both students?

They both gave each other the look. Dean attempted to answer 'No, we are, well...

Sam jumped in 'mechanics'

'We work in the family business' Dean added.

'Ok cool' is all Marie said.

After nearly an hour of driving Dean's impala pulled up outside the bus station, Sam quickly went to the boot to retrieve Marie's suitcase.

Dean turned to Marie and smiled cheekily, 'so this is you sweet heart'

'Thank you' Marie was more than relived to get to the station safe.

Sam opened the door for her and handed over her suitcase.

'I hope you have a safe journey' Sam said 'it was nice meeting you'

'You too and thanks again'

Dean waved from his seat as him and Sam pulled out of the station.

'Well that's one good deed for today Sammy; I think I'm ready for my halo'

Sam just smiled. 'Yeah Dean you're a saint'

'Could you have been more geeky and awkward?'

Marie stood in a somewhat unnerving empty Bus station. She had missed the last bus for tonight. She was meant to be staying at her friends Piers place in Parkville for a few days before she headed to the Airport in Kansas City. But now she would have to wait 8 hours before her bus arrived. With no battery life on her phone, piers had no way of knowing if she was safe. She went inside the waiting area and asked the only other person than her if there was a pay phone.

The guy with the name badge reading Allan behind the safety glass seemed very unhelpful. He frowned at her in annoyance.

'Nope sorry it's out of order'

'Ok, well is it possible to plug in my phone so I can make a call, my friend will be worried'

'No, its policy we cannot charge cell phones, if we did it for one person we would have to do it for all'

Marie just gave out a sigh. She was already done with today's shit. So she thought she would be more forceful in asking.

'Well there is no one here. It's just me, can you not help me like! A bit of customer service goes a long way'

Allan laughed in a sarcastic manner. 'Customer service, really lady it's late I don't get paid enough to bend rules for you'

Marie just huffed and said something rude in Gaelic.

'grànda dinnsear'! (ugly ginger)

The guy just looked at Marie blankly and turned to read his magazine.

'So I think we might have a case. A Djinn by the sounds of it, three girls all 20 and all found drained and weak after going missing for 4 days, get this claiming they were all married to Justin Timberlake'

'Hey you know me Sammy. Three hot girls, I'm there!

'Yeah Dean, I know' Sam said while rubbing his head.

'Hey you ok?

Sam grimaced in pain. His eyes rolling in the back of his head, he yelped in pain and then he fell forward on to the dash board. Flashing images of Marie getting attacked by what looked to be a demon. She was held up by her throat gasping for air as the demon squeezed the life out of her. She fell lifeless to the floor.

Terror stricken, Dean slammed on the breaks of his impala and pulled Sam in an embrace.

'SAMMY! Look at me, what's wrong?

Sam breathless was trying to form a coherent sentence. 'Dean we need to get…get her safe, she….she, there's a demon. It's killing her. Its gonna…..Dean it's gonna kill her'

Dean scrunched his eyebrows together in a confused and worried look.

'Sammy what are you talking about'

'Marie! Dean, it's that girl Marie' with that being said Dean slammed his foot on the gas and did a 360 turn, with tires screeching leaving a trail of tire marks as he bombed down the tarmac.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Just a quick note, Marie speaks in a Scottish manner. There will be some Gaelic thrown in too from time to time. Translations will be added. I will update next chapter very soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **Be kind. Please review and leave comments.**_

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Monsters, how should I feel?**

Marie sat on the bench inside the waiting area of the bus station. She was irritated to say the least. Wet, tired and starving she laid her head on her suitcase. Heavy lidded she started to drift off.

'Hey there young lady' Marie snapped her eyes open. An old lady approached her at the bench.

'Do you mind if I sit with you. I missed my bus and there is no one else here'

Marie sat up 'yeah no worries, what bus did you miss?

'Parkville' Marie smiled at the old lady. 'That's the bus I missed, what's your name?

The old lady moved closer to Marie. 'My dear it doesn't matter what my name is, but I know yours, Marie!

Before she could react she was slammed to the safety glass with such force it cracked. Marie gave out a cry as blood trickled from the back of her head. The member of staff Allan fled at the sight. Locking himself in the back office.

The old lady eyes changed to jet black and cackled.

She approached Marie and grabbed her throat, chocking her, gasping for air Marie tried to pry the old lady's hands off.

'Oh my dearie, it's no use. You will make a great meat suit after your soul has left the building'

' _im gonna die. Please help. Help me, God please'_ Marie thought to herself.

Out of nowhere Dean shouted. 'HEY YOU BLACK EYED BITCH' the demon turned and snarled at Dean.

He threw holy water at the demon and she let go of Marie, she screamed as her skin bubbled.

Marie fell to the ground and tried to catch her breath, her blurred vision couldn't make sense of what was happening.

She felt the pain around her neck and at the back of her head. She just lay there in a fetal position. Paralyzed in fear she closed her eyes and covered her face and head with her arms.

Sam started the exorcism as Dean kept throwing holy water.

' **Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus**

 **omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio**

 **infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,**

 **omnis congregatio et secta diabolica'**!

The demon screamed. 'YOU ARE…ARE ALL GOING TO DIE…WINCHESTERS!

Then black smoke poured out of the old ladies mouth disappearing into nothing. The old lady dropped and it was clear that she had been dead for a long time.

'Hey, Sam over here' Dean gestured over towards Marie lying very still on the ground, covering her head with her arms.

Marie felt hands around back and her arms urging her to sit up. She yelped at the touch not knowing who they belonged to.

'It's ok Marie, it's me Sam, you're safe now, you're safe' she turned to see a kind semi familiar face and to see another familiar face standing above her.

Dean didn't have a smile that she remembered only a few hours ago. He had anger in his eyes.

'We need to get her moved out of here before someone finds the body. Way too public of a place to leave her in' Dean said in a serious gruff voice. Defiantly a change of character

Sam nodded in agreement. 'Get her to the car; we need to be as quick as possible Sam'

Marie was quite. She was shocked and couldn't form a sentence that would even make sense. Sam helped her walk to the car, she was weak and her legs felt as if they were somebody else's.

' _This is a nightmare, I will wake up at home wi my cat and it will be fine. This is too fucked up to be real'_

Sam very gently sat Marie in the back seat of the Impala. He noticed she was pale a shaking. He took off his jacket and laid it over her shoulders. He gave her a small smile.

'It's ok, you just rest here. Me and my brother will be back soon. Just stay her ok'

Marie just nodded. Sam closed the door and walked over to help Dean

Luckily enough the Bus station was empty, and eerily quiet. Nothing but the buzzing sounds of the surrounding lights and the patter of rain that was steadily easing off.

'Well sonvabitch! There are damn cctv cameras everywhere. This is gonna take longer than we think'.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck to help think, and then he noticed a movement behind the broken safety glass. He tapped Dean on the arm. 'Look'

Allan head appeared over the counter off the booth. His eyes wide in fear and shock, with what he'd witnessed. He slowly made his way out to the waiting area when Dean pulled his gun out pointing it at him. 'STOP RIGHT THERE!

'Woah wait, please…please don't kill me' Sam stepped forward with a flask in hand.

'We just need to test you for something; it won't hurt unless you're a….

'A demon'! Dean said cutting off Sam. 'A WHAT! Allan shouted.

'Listen pal I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you, yes a demon, so my brother Sam here is gonna throw this holy water on you, so suck it up'

Sam splashed the water on Allan; he had no reaction to it.

'Good! Now listen up, can you get access to the cctv footage and erase what just happened?

'I don't have the clearance for that, I'm just a night worker, my supervisor has the code'

'I could maybe hack the system, I could take a while, but you have to go back to the car Dean, I left Marie there'

Dean groaned in annoyance, I'm not leaving you here by yourself and what about her? Pointing towards the old lady. Should we burn her or bury her?

Sam was thinking with his brows slightly lowered.

'Neither, we move her to the side of the road and call it in. she will be missed by someone, and she deserves to be found'. Then you should go back to the car and just sit tight. Try and calm Marie down, don't be rude or flirty, just try and be sensitive, and talk to her'

Dean rubbed his forehead. 'Oh yeah we will hug and talk about our feelings, maybe compare chick moments. You know I'm not into that touchy feely crap Sammy'

Sam threw a bitch face. 'It's Sam… just go and try not to be an ass'

'You're an ass' Dean whispered to himself. A he walked off.

Marie was still shaking; she was defiantly having the worse day of her life. Her head hurt and her neck felt swollen. She wanted to just close her eyes and forget everything. She Leaned her head back and started drifting off.

Dean approached the impala and opened rear passenger side door, Marie jumped and hissed at the pain in her head.

Dean was kneeling down toward Marie at her eye level.

'Hey no sleeping until we check those injuries, you could have a concussion'

Marie didn't make eye contact she just looked down at her hands. She didn't know what type of people she just got involved in, they weren't mechanic's that's for sure.

Dean gave out a sigh, he never really knew how to comfort women, he knew how to flirt and to make them feel good physically, this was more of Sam's department. The touchy feely stuff.

'ummm so where are you hurt? Dean started scanning Marie for injuries.

'My neck and my head hurts, I think I need to go to A&E'

'it could be too risky to take you to hospital , me and my brother can patch you up, but first what did that demon say to you? Dean said still kneeling.

Marie still looking at her hands, fidgeting nervously, 'A demon, she was a demon? Now raising her eyes she looked at Dean, making eye contact for only the second time since she met him. Her brown eyes wide with shock as she met his green ones, she blushed slightly.

'Yes, she was, what did she say to you?

Marie dropped eye contact hoping Dean wouldn't notice that she blushed and looked at her hands again. She took in a shaky breath. 'She said I would make a great meat suit, once I was dead, she knew my name, she…she had black eyes'

Dean rubbed his hand over his face, he knew it wasn't good. A demon knowing Marie's name wasn't a good sign, she had been targeted and that means she would be in future danger.

'Ok, me and my brother will take you somewhere safe'

'Wait, no I can't, I need to go home, my uncle will be worried sick, my friend piers is also expecting me'

'Sorry sweetheart, you can't, not right now'

Marie started to panic; she thought this was a kidnap.

'Move I'm gonna spew! Dean quickly moved to the side, not wanting his baby to be puked in.

Marie pushed past Dean and started to run. 'Hey! Lady wait….Marie! Come back'. Dean shouted after her.

She never got far. The pain in her head and now her back made her world spin and then darkness overcame her and she clasped in a heap a few feet from the impala.

'Crap!

Dean ran over and kneeled at Marie, he lifted her head and tapped her cheeks lightly to get her to regain consciousness.

'Hey, Marie can you hear me?

Sam came running over, with a worried look. 'What the hell happened Dean?

'She tailed ass and ran, after I told her about demons being real and she was in danger, you know the usual reaction of a civilian'

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'We've got to get her patched up and to Bobby's ASAP Dean'

'Yeah I know, did you hack the cctv?

'Yes it's done; we need to make tracks now'

Sam picked up Marie and carried her to the impala; he rested her on the back seat.

Dean started the car and they headed for the next motel, it was too late to start driving to Bobby's, they needed rest and Marie needed to be patched up.

Marie's heard a familiar voice coaxing her to wake up, she felt a warm sensation on her forehead, felt like a hand, and once again a distant voice was calling her. Her heavy eyes fluttered open. She was met with hazel eyes looking down at her.

She quickly sat up and she regretted it, she groaned in pain, and took a moment before she took in her surroundings.

'Hey take it easy' Sam said in a soft voice.

'You have a lot of bruising around your back and neck, we think you may have a small concussion, do you remember what happened?

Marie looked around again confused 'Where am I? She said through gritted teeth. She was in pain, a lot of pain.

'You're in a motel just outside Kansas City, you're safe'

Dean said while sat on the small table drinking a beer.

Sam picked up a glass of water and handed it to Marie along with two pain killers.

'These should help with the pain'

She took the glass downed the pills and water in one go. She hoped the medication would kick in quickly, she had to leave. She didn't want to be stuck with two men she barely knew.

'Sam I need to talk to you for a moment' Dean said as he stood up. Sam followed him outside the motel and closed the door.

'We need to keep an eye on this one, she's a damn flight risk, she's not gonna stay weak and injured for long. We have to give it to her straight Sammy'

Sam sighed. You're right. We will have to stress the fact that her and her family could be in Danger. Did you speak to Bobby?

'I left him a voice mail. He hasn't picked up'

'Ok. Well we better get this over with'

Marie sat there on the bed staring at the ugly wall paper. It had a horrid moulding green and brown colour and the room smelled stale, like wet clothes that have been left in a pile for weeks on end. She was planning an escape, as soon as she was fit and able.

Sam and Dean walked in and that's when she really looked at them for the first time. Noticing their features in detail they were both huge, scary huge. Sam was at least 6, 4 and Dean 6, 2. Sam had muscles that she could now see through his plaid shirt. His hair was wavy brown that just covered his forehead he had softness to his hazel eyes and a chiselled jaw. Dean had spiked dark blond hair, his eyes were bright emerald green and he had freckles around his nose. His lips were plump which would make most girls envious. He had a broad chest and broad shoulders. These two men were not a force to be reckoned with.

How she would escape them in her 5, 7 stature would be near to impossible.

Dean cleared his throat and nudged Sam to talk to Marie.

Sam threw him a bitch face. ' hey Marie you need to listen ok, what me and Dean are trying to do is protect you from getting hurt or worse, we are not here to kidnap you or hurt you. Our job is complicated as you can probably tell'

Marie lowered her face and mumbled 'aye ya think'

'We are hunters, we hunt monsters, everything that you thought wasn't real is, well most of it anyways.'

Dean, getting straight to the point.

Marie's pain wasn't easing off much and she was scared and frustrated, she snapped at them.

'Ok! I get ya, monsters. So when can I go home, why am I in deep shite with a demon?

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They were tired and they knew Marie needed answers in which they didn't have.

Sam moved over to sit on the opposite bed. He looked at how much fear Marie had in her eyes. She was young she must only be 19, 20. She had big brown eyes and short ash blond hair. She had milky white skin. He didn't know if it was her natural skin tone or was it due to shock.

She was shy too, Dean mentioned that she never held eye contact with him, Sam stared to notice too.

With his kind voice and puppy dog look he started to explain the best he could.

'We will get you home as soon as we know you are safe, our friend Bobby is going to help, he's the best at what we do, if anyone can figure things out it's him. He's good people'

Marie tried to take in all the craziness she was hearing. She needed a drink.

'I really need Alcohol' Dean smiled 'I support that' and poured her and himself some whiskey. Sam stood up and started to protest. 'We need to get some shut eye; we have to drive to Bobby's first thing'

'Ok fine Samantha; just get your panties out of a twist' Marie started to shift uncomfortably when she realised her suit case wasn't there. It had most of her clothes, toiletries and her phone charger.

'Where's my suit case?

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean shifted on his feet awkwardly 'ummm at the bus station' he said with a sorry look on his face.

Marie was about to cry when Sam volunteered to go back for it, hoping it will still be there.

'I will be back in an hour, I'm sure it's still there Marie, try and rest' he looked at Dean.

'And no drinking'!

Dean just rolled his eyes. 'Ok dad!...

Thankfully, Sam retrieved Marie's suit case. She was still awake at 5am when Sam came back to the motel. He was quite, not wanting to wake anyone. He lay on the couch and sighed. He was tired; Dean was spread out on his stomach snoring on one of the queen-size beds. The sun was starting to rise and they had to hit the road by 6am. This only gave Sam an hour or less to sleep.

Marie shifted in bed she was sore and she was scared, what if she never seen her family again. What if Piers has already put out a missing person's report and what if this whole Demon thing was a lie to keep her here.

" _I'm fucked"_ she thought to herself.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! The alarm went off snapping Dean out of his sleep. He groaned and sat up slowly, he had bed head and bloodshot eyes. 'Shit, slept in'.

He hadn't slept more than 5 hours in a week; he ran his hands over his face and yawned.

He went over to Sam to wake him up, shaking him by the shoulders. 'Wake up sunshine, we need to go' Sam huffed in annoyance. 'Ok Dean, jeez'

Dean shuffled over to Marie's bed. 'Hey princess we need to get ready to go'

There was no response or movement; he reached out to shake her. She was lying there limp.

'Sammy! There is something wrong, she's not moving!

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, again just a reminder that Marie when speaking talks in a Scottish manner. I will update soon. xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Life as we know it**

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **Be kind. Please review and leave comments**_.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Fear is a four letter word.**

Beep..beep..beep. " _What, where….what's that noise"_ Marie thought to herself. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around confused. She shifted in bed and pulled on something.

'Ouch, what the fuck' the drip in her arm caught on the blankets. Great she was in hospital, how long had she been here?

She tried sitting up but her head spun and made her feel sick, it must have been serious if the two "monster hunters" took her to hospital.

Marie looked around for the buzzer for a nurse or doctor to explain what was going on. Once she found it she pressed and kept pressing waiting a good few minutes before any one showed.

A nurse finally appeared. She was middle aged with red hair with grey showing at her roots, she walked over to check the machines and Marie's drip.

'Glad you're up darling, your brothers have been waiting here all night, and that older one with the short hair has been….well very rude and impatient.

Marie looked confused, 'eh brothers?

'Yes darling, they have been here all day and night' Marie hissed in pain as she sat up.

'What's wrong with me? The nurse looked at her files humming to herself. 'Well you had a fever of 103, you started to convulse, and you also have a concussion and cracked ribs. The swelling around your neck has gone down with the treatments we gave you and you are on a course of antibiotics. That was one fall you had'.

Marie frowned, 'yeah some fall! Could you do me a favour please'?

'Sure thing darling, what do you need?'

'Could you not tell my " _brothers"_ I'm awake, I don't want visitors just now I just want sleep. Just tell them to come back tomorrow.

The nurse smiled politely. 'Ok but they won't be happy' she turned on her heel and walked out.

Marie had to move into action and quickly, she looked around the room for her clothes, thankfully they were folded in a bag on a chair, she needed her phone or a phone. Shit she needed money. It was in her hand bag which she nearly squeaked in relief as she spotted it on the side cabinet; the hunters must have left it with her. Moving very slowly to the side of the bed, she steadied herself and moved to put her clothes on. She pulled out the drip and she hissed at the pain. Blood then started to run down her arm. " _Ah shite"_ she thought to herself. She felt light headed and started breathing slowly, wrapping a hand towel around her arm which she found in the toilet and slipping her hooded jumper on. Once she had everything she needed Marie opened the door and stuck her head around the corner to see if it was all clear. It was busy full of doctors and nurses walking up and down the hall. No sigh of the monster hunters though, which was good. If she could make it out of the hospital without collapsing, she would be half way to freedom.

'What do you mean come back tomorrow!? No way lady, we wanna see her now you hear! The nurse huffed angrily at Dean. 'Now you listen here young man, you need to learn some manners, your sister needs rest and you acting like this is disturbing other patient's. Do I need to call security or are you going to behave'

Dean waved his hands up in an angry defeat. 'Fine!

Sam gave his most apologetic look to the nurse; she smiled softly and walked away.

He turned to Dean giving him daggers. 'Dude control your temper. Shouting is not goanna get us anywhere'

'Sam! You do know you had a damn vision right, which means it's no milk run, because let me tell you if it was a run of the mill monster attack we would of left her arse here a long time ago'

Sam stood up. 'Whatever, I'm calling Bobby, let him know what's happening' rolling his eyes as he walked off.

'Excuse me sir, sir! The nurse came running up to Sam. 'We can't fine your sister, she pulled out her drip and all her clothes have gone. 'Shit! Bobby let me call you back' Sam now frustrated with less than a few hours sleep snapped at the nurse. 'What the hell do you mean you can't find her!? The nurse with a panicked look to her face was fumbling over her words. Sam at times could be very intimidating when he lost his temper. 'She's gone sir we don't know how long she's been missing. You need to call her she's very sick'

He stormed off to find Dean who seemed to be much calmer now, leaning up against the nurse's station flirting with a young receptionist. 'Dean! I need to talk to you now!'

Dean cleared his throat, 'excuse me for a moment sweetheart, my brother here is having guy issues' Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him to the side 'she's gone, nurses can't find her, drips ripped out and all her clothes have gone'

'URGHH! Fan freacking tastic!

" _Just breathe Marie. Don't be a fanny"_ she thought to herself. The phone box was in site, she needed to call Piers, he would come get her, and he wasn't that far from Kansas City. She leaned on to a nearby wall and people stared to stare. One young bystander asked if she was ok. 'Yeah I'm sound; cheers…..in fact can I please borrow your phone' the young man handed over his phone, Marie fumbled the phone in her hands. With blurred vision she dialled piers number. It rang a few times before he answered. 'Hello'... 'Piers it Marie I need your help, please come get me'

'Oh my god, Marie I've been calling and calling, your cell has been off for two days at least. Where have you been? What's wrong?

'Long story please just hurry ok, I'm near Kindred Hospital Kansas City'

'She couldn't have got that far, she's injured' Sam said storming down the corridor

Dean following suit, he was fed up of this already. He found it very hard to care now, he was tired and grumpy. 'Listen Sammy, some people don't want to be saved, I'm done with this, why do we have to care. Right now I could be finishing off the djinn case with the hot chicks instead of this wild goose chase. She made it clear that she doesn't want us around. From the get go she tailed ass and ran'

'She's just scared Dean! Fear makes people do all kinds of things'

'Fear is just a four letter word Sammy' Sam just rolled his eyes. 'Whatever'

Marie was sitting under a bus shelter leaning to the side, whoever passed thought she was homeless or drunk; her head dipping every so often, dry blood was all down the left sleeve of her hooded top, yep she looked a sight. She started to drift off when someone shook her awake. 'Marie!Through heavy lidded eyes she looked towards the voice. Her heart sank. The Hunters had found her a few miles down the road.

All Marie did was cry silently into her hospital pillow. Sam stood there lost for words; Marie begged them to let her call her friend to let him know where she was and to phone her uncle. So Dean reluctantly let her call Piers, she lied to him through her teeth. He was already on route to come and get her. He was upset but understanding, she told him she had been drinking and got into an accident because she was heartbroken over Jamie and needed time alone to think. It was even harder to lie to her uncle. She told him she had to stay and finish up exams as she fell behind on her studies. He didn't seem that convinced, but he was glad to hear from her. Hearing his disappointed voice broke her heart.

'YOU HAPPY NOW YOU PAIR OF WANKERS! She cursed through tears; Marie wasn't one for shouting much. She was an introvert and shy around new people.

Dean stood leaning against the door, arms folded he did feel kinda guilty. He always felt uneasy when girls cried. He never knew what to say.

He gave Sam a… oh my god talk to her look. Sam knowing that look all too well.

Sam sat on the end of Marie's hospital bed

'Hey Marie how old are you? Dean looked confused to where Sam was going with this.

'Why'? Marie asked

'I'm 23. My full name is Sam Winchester, Dean here is 27 and we have been hunters since we could remember. Our dad brought us up in the life, we never chose to do this, but it's all we know. We have lost loved ones and we want to help as much people as we can. Including you. I have these visions that allow me to see if bad things are going to happen. I'd seen you and the demon, that's why we have to keep you safe.'

Marie sniffed and wiped her eyes and sat up slowly, Grimacing at the pain.

'I'm Marie Jo Fraser; I'm 23, I'm a social science student in my second year, I'm an only child. My uncle has brought me up. Dad left when I was six, my mum is clinically depressed and is in a "special" facility. Which I go see her every time I'm home'

Dean smiled to himself. Sam was a smart guy; he would have made a bad ass lawyer, like Matt Murdoc.

He cleared his throat and shifted on his feet at the awkward chick flick moment. 'Well now we have that over with, Bobby has agreed that it would be best if you stayed with him until we figure this shit storm out, Sam doesn't just have visions on a daily basis. It's serious sweetheart. And a demon knowing you on a first name bases, double bad'.

Marie frowned. 'Well as long as I can keep in contact with my uncle. He will get worried if I don't phone him. Also I need to at least keep up some of my studying, so I will need a library from time to time and internet access'.

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders. 'Yeah sure thing sweetheart, Sam here loves libraries; it's like porn to him'.

Sam gave dean a bitch face that could kill.

Two days later Marie was discharged from hospital, she still felt like death warmed up and was depressed. She quietly looked out at the rolling scenes from the back of the impala. Dean had his music on at a low hum, glancing ever so often at the rear view mirror watching Marie. She would rub her eyes and sigh. He knew she hated everything about this situation and he felt guilty as hell. He would never show it though, his hard exterior rarely faltered.

Sam would try and ask Marie questions striking up a conversation, it was painfully awkward. It was like pulling teeth.

Dean made a quick stop at a gas station to fill up and to get something quick to eat, Marie hadn't eaten since yesterday. 'Ok so what do you like to eat sweetheart, goanna grab some snacks' Marie blankly looked passed Dean out at the store. 'Not hungry, just too tired to eat' her tone was flat. Sam put on his puppy dog look, trying to persuade her to eat something.

'You need to keep up your strength, just eat something small'

'Just get me juice please' Dean just sighed. 'Oh right, what kind?

'Preferably irn bru, but they don't do Scottish drinks here, so anything, I'm not fussy' Dean nodded and turned on his heel towards the store.

Sam again was trying to persuade Marie to at least grab a bag of chips in which she blankly replied "crisps".

The drive to Bobby's seemed longer than usual as the atmosphere was so thick you could cut a knife through it. Neither Sam nor Dean spoke, they just didn't know what to really say. Sam was better at words. But Marie made it hard for him. Their world was a man's world, guns and shitty motels, monsters and whiskey. Sam had been with Jess for a time. But he never truly opened up. Girls were too confusing for them, beautiful, terrifying and confusing.

As Dean pulled up to Bobby's, he sighed in relief. He couldn't wait to get escape the awkwardness. Sam felt the same, he half-cocked a smile towards Marie as he got out of the impala.

'Home sweet home' Marie mumbled. She grabbed her suit case and bag and sluggishly walked behind the Hunters, the place was a dive. Used cars everywhere and there was a stale smell of petrol and what she could only describe as rotting metal.

Dean was first to open the door. 'Bobby, we're here, we brought you a present' laughing to himself.

Bobby came through from his study. Frowning at Deans little joke. 'Well where is she? Bobby was looking behind Sam and Dean. A small fragile figure was stood outside the door. He approached her, 'don't be shy, come on in I don't bite'. Marie nodded shyly. She stood looking at her surroundings, her stomach sank, the place was old and smelled of whiskey and stale laundry. Dean moved past Bobby making his way to the fridge pulling out a beer offering one to Sam. They both knew what was coming. Booby was firm but fair. They both leaned on the kitchen cabinets silently, watching the exchange between Marie and Bobby.

'Well little lady, take a seat I have a few rules that you need to follow. The boys here will be leaving you in my charge, so that means that we have to get straight to the point no beating around the bush. Rule number one you are on lock down. That means no going anywhere unless me or these two idijts are with you'

Marie just sat there, looking down at her hands. She knew this was going to be the worse point in her life in which she can't escape from.

 **Notes**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Remember when Marie talks it's in a Scottish manner. I've also rated this fic T due to language and future blood and violence. xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Life as we know it**

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **Be kind. Please review and leave comments.**_

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Hunting a Demon.**

Two days on the road, the hum of the impala engine was lolling Sam to sleep; Soux falls to Portland Oregon was a long journey. Bobby got word that Demons were in town, Dean wanted to gank the S. but Demons are near impossible to take out. Sam just wanted answers for Marie's sake. He was having dreams of black roses surrounding Marie, she would pick a white rose but it would burn to black in her hand, he didn't tell Dean or Marie because he knew that Dean would just worry about him and Marie would kamikaze out of Bobby's second floor window to escape.

Sam half sleeping heard Dean singing Metallica unforgiven two. He then felt the impala swerve; this made him snap fully awake. 'Dean! What the hell'.

'Sorry, had to dodge Bambi'.

Dean was tired and Sam could tell. He would rub his hand over his face and shake his head every so often. He needed to stop and check into a motel, some shut eye would do them good. 'You need sleep Dean, I need sleep. We can check into the next motel before you crash the car'.

Dean nodded in agreement. He wasn't sleeping that great as of late, he was worried about Sam; his visions were getting more painful and frequent. He tried calling his dad and god knows he left a hundred voice mails and text messages, but he never called back.

Marie sat in silence, sat in Bobby's spare bedroom staring out the window. It was dark and gloomy for summer and it rained. Constant rain since she left Kansas, it didn't help her mood much she was angry and homesick beyond belief. Bobby tried to coax her out of the room but she refused to even talk to him, she never said two words to the Winchesters before they left on a hunt. She hated them, she knew she may be in danger, but nothing happened since that night at the bus station. It could be just a one-time incident. She missed home and the simple things that you wouldn't miss until it's gone. She missed the loch and the local pub, the taste of Tennent's. T in the part was coming up and all her friends would be going, she missed irn bru and stovies. The Sunday carvery with neaps and tatties. Her eyes filled with tears, she hated them and she hated Bobby's house. She felt like a prisoner, cut off from all the things and people she loved. In any normal situation she would defiantly get on with Sam, he was her type of guy, sensitive, sweet and intelligent and Dean would be a fun drinking partner, funny and cocky. He would be the life of the party. But it was no normal situation. Far from it and she resented them for it.

Dean yawed and lay flat out on his back; he started to drift when Sam's cell rang. 'Dammit Sammy, you wanna put that thing on vibrate. I need my four hours' Dean snapping in annoyance.

'It's Bobby! Will be important'

Sam flipped open his phone putting Bobby on load speaker. 'Hey what's up Bobby?

" _Sam, this girl is not coming out of the bedroom, oh and she hasn't eaten a damn bite of food, I'm no doctor here but that ant good, you boys hunt a Demon down and drill it and soon. Ship this little lady back home. I'm getting too old for this bull!_

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Ok Bobby, is she there, let me talk to her maybe I can…..

" _What part of she won't come out of the room do you not understand! Idjit"_

'I think Dean has her cell number, but I'm guessing she won't answer'

" _Oh you think genius"_ with that said Bobby hung up. 'Great! Sam groaned.

'Don't look at me I'm not calling her' Dean huffed and turned to his side, he was already half way sleeping.

5am and the buzzing of an alarm was going off, Dean groaned and looked over at Sam still sleeping spread out on his bed. Dean rubbed his face and suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in his gut. Before he could register any coherent thoughts Sam sat up and took in a jagged breath. He rolled of his bed holding his head grimacing in pain. Dean jumped to grab Sam grabbing him by his shoulders. 'Sammy! Hey its ok just breathe, just breathe' panicking he sat there coaxing Sam out of his vision. 'Talk to me Sammy, what did you see?

'There….there are demons…Bobby…Bobby's house' Dean gulped. 'What do you mean Sam?

'It's a trap Dean; they are heading to Bobby's. We're never goanna make it back in time'

Dean in no time grabbed his keys a duffle and headed for the impala dialling Bobby's number at the same time, Sam following behind.

The impala rocketing out of the car park, he could make it in a day and a half if he pushed past the speed limit. 'Dammit Bobby, answer the phone….answer the damn phone'.

Bobby was in the garage fixing up an old jaguar. He gave up even trying to talk to Marie, and left her to it. The sooner his boys would get answers the better. It was taking it out of Sam the most his visions and dreams were crippling. Sam made Bobby promise not to tell Dean about his dreams of Marie. Always trying to hide the bad from each other, it would backfire eventually, and Dean would be pissed.

He sighed and took a sip of his whiskey; he turned to the radio and turned it up. Country music always seemed to relax him and there is nothing better than a glass of gut rot to go along with it.

Ring Ring Ring Ring…

Marie was curious to why the old man hasn't answered the phone. Numerous phones were ringing. One would buzz loudly then seconds later another phone would ring. She couldn't suffer the constant noise so she decided to investigate. She popped her head shyly out of the bedroom door. She listened for a moment, still constant ringing so she very slowly headed towards the stairs. Still phones were going nuts, she headed towards the kitchen. No sigh of the old guy which started to make her nervous, she walked slowly towards Bobby's "study" she stood there for a moment contemplating whether she should answer the phone. The constant ringing was getting on her nerves so she picked up and answered.

'Hello'

" _Marie?_

'Yes who's this?

" _It's Dean, where the hell is Bobby?_

'I don't know' there was a silence for a moment.

" _DAMMIT, ok listen up…._

Before Dean could finish Bobby came through the door, full of car grease. He gave Marie a confused glance to why she was on his phone. 'It's Dean' Marie said as she shyly handed over the receiver.

'Dean, what….

" _Bobby the demons are coming your way, I've been trying to call for the last twenty minutes. You need to get your asses prepared NOW; me and Sam are on our way"._

'You don't have to tell me twice kid'

Bobby ended the call, he turned to Marie, 'ok we need to get creative kiddo, we need to move to the basement, demons are coming meaning more than one, so we are goanna hold out down there until we figure something out. Before that we are goanna make it hard for the S. to even get through the front door'

Marie swallowed dryly 'what do we need to do?

'We need salt, paint and holy water, I'm goanna teach you a thing or two'.

Every entrance to the house was salted and Demon traps were painted and hidden under carpets and the ceilings. Marie was terrified, her hands were shaking and her legs felt like jelly. She was attempting to fill plastic bottles with holy water but she kept spilling it on herself and the floor. Her nerves were getting to her.

Bobby took over, he knew Marie's nerves were taking over; he had to get her focused and calm.

'Listen kiddo, I'm not goanna let anything happen to you under my roof, I promise'

Marie half smiled 'thanks' she said in a shaky voice.

They both sat in the basement with the door shut and salted behind them. Bobby didn't have a plan, he couldn't wait it out like it was a passing storm, he needed to get his thinking cap on. How long were his boys going to be?

Dean was focused on the road; he broke every Highway Code you could think of. Sam was shouting at Dean every time he ran a red light, risking the police on their asses wasn't going to help. Sam wanted to take over driving but Dean wouldn't let him. He hates not having control of his baby.

'Dean, seriously getting us both killed is not goanna help Bobby or Marie, just slow down at the lights.'

'Dammit Sam Stop whining like a girl'.

'So what's the plan then Dean, just go in guns blazing, my vision showed three demons and they got in Bobby's house. We just have no way of fighting them, we are out manned here'.

Dean clenched his jaw and grabbed on the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. He didn't have a plan; he just wanted to get to Bobby's before the demons did.

Marie sat in silence, she didn't realise she was holding her breath. Her palms were clammy and her stomach was doing all sorts of twists. Waiting for the impending danger was torture and she didn't exactly trust her life to an old drunk, even if his intentions were good. This was the first time she wished the Winchesters were here, she would feel a lot safer having two young strong hunters by her side.

'Deamhan sealgair' she mumbled under her breath, Bobby raised his eyes from his salt rifle and looked at her slightly confused. Marie smiled shyly 'its Gaelic for demon hunter, the native tongue helps me calm down'.

'This is what helps me'. Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask, he took a large sip and then offered it to Marie in which she took with no hesitation.

Suddenly there was a noise that Marie could only describe as howling winds, the doors seemed to rattle and she felt the vibrations of the upper floor shutter.

Bobby stared at the celling of the basement; he held his salt rifle tight to his body, holding his finger to his mouth in gesture for Marie to stay quite. Listening now was the only way to know if the S. got in.

Marie clutched the bottle of holy water tight; her breathing was high and panicked. She looked at Bobby with wide eyes; he smiled at her giving her that (everything is ok look).

Hours passed and so did the banging and howling sounds around Bobby's house. It was only a matter of time before they found a way in and they were persistent. There was no way in telling how many demons were outside or what their purpose was.

Dean nearly fell asleep at the wheel, if it wasn't for Sam grabbing the steering wheel on time they both would have ploughed into a ditch.

'That's it Dean I'm driving, no arguments ok!

Dean's eyes were glazed; he had sweat that covered his forehead. He felt like crap.

He grumbled at Sam 'fine but if you have a vision you better stop the damn car you hear!

Sam rolled his eyes and took to the driver's seat. He scanned over at Dean whom seemed to look like death warmed up. 'ummm hey dude you ok, you look sick.'

'I'm fine Sammy just get going and step on it'. He snapped in irritation.

After driving what seemed forever Sam flipped open his phone to call Bobby. No signal so he tried Marie. It was a slim to no chance she would take his call and he was right her phone rang out. He was worried; his brows would let anyone know from a mile away how he was feeling. Dean was restless in the passenger seat; he couldn't switch off no matter how tired he was. He would half dream and then snap awake and he just wasn't feeling right. Sam knew Dean was getting sick, but he would never admit it.

Marie was snapped out of her light sleep. She had a strange dream as if she was looking at it through a looking glass. Sam and Dean were driving and fast panic stricken. she felt sick and uneasy when she awoke. Her head hurt and she felt feverish. She put it down to fear and stress. Bobby was pacing with the intent to strike at any moment.

'Don't mean to scare ya but I think one of them got in. I'll be dammed how but get that holy water at the ready. Oh and you're goanna have to learn Latin real fast kiddo, if we get them trapped down here we can send their asses back to hell'.

Marie now felt sick to her stomach with fear; her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't do this.

'Bobby I can't do this, I just cant. We're goanna die aren't we, where's the guys? Where are they? They should be here'

Her voice was high pitched and shaky, Bobby grabbed Marie's shoulders gently 'what did I tell you before; you're not goanna die under my roof ya hear. Now breathe kiddo and help me out. The boys are tailing their asses over here, you better believe that. We will bring the fight till they get here'.

Marie closed her eyes she tried to find her centre or happy place, but she felt different like a burn in here gut. Vomit was fast approaching; she bolted to the trash can next to the stairs and started to dry heave.

'Well kiddo better out than in I say' Bobby said as he patted Marie's back.

THUMP THUMP THUMP. 'We know you are down there, why don't you come out and talk. It's the least you can do after all those traps you set'.

'Not in the mood for chatting you Sonavabitches!

'Just give us the girl and we will leave' the horsed women's voice said at the other side of the door. Marie swallowed hard and looked at Bobby pale faced and clammy. Her eyes wide, she wanted answers this was maybe the time to get them.

'What do you want with the girl? Bobby shouted.

'Just give us her and we will give you the Winchesters, it's a fair trade' Bobby was confused at the demons request.

'What do ya mean you have the Winchesters?

There was silence then a familiar voice came through the door. 'Bobby don't listen to these bastards!

'Dean!

 **Notes**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Again sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I will try and upload the next chapters as regular as I can. Please feel free to leave comments. xxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Life as we know it**

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **Be kind. Please review and leave comments.**_

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Fight or flight**

The female demon had a knife to Deans throat while the other two male demons had Sam cornered up against a wall, Sam's eyes were narrowed in anger his lips in a snarl, his focus was on the demon who had Dean at knife point.

'Tick tock I'm getting impatient' the demon said voice booming through the basement door.

They were an elite force, with enough strength they broke through Bobby's traps and intercepted the Winchesters. Bobby had to make a decision now, he could give up Marie but he's a stubborn old man and he knew that Dean wouldn't give up the girl without a fight.

The demon started to cut into Dean's arm making him cry out. 'AHHH! I'm goanna kill you, you black eyed bitch!

'Next time it will be his throat old man'.

'Ok! I'm coming out'. Bobby turned to Marie with determination in his face, 'listen up kiddo, I've got a plan'.

Bobby carried Marie in his arms as he made his way out of the basement. He opened the door gingerly and walked through to the living room, Deans head was at a tilt as the female demon had her knife firmly planted at his throat. His eyes were searching Bobby's for any indication of a plan. Bobby smiled a half smile at Dean and nodded, Bobby looked over at Sam who seemed to be now confused instead of angry at the sight of Bobby carrying Marie.

He walked over to the female demon 'here take her, she passed out' the demon slowly retracted the knife from Dean and reached her arms out to take Marie from Bobby. 'What the hell are you doing Bobby? Sam shouted in frustration. Bobby looked on edge, and Dean looked ready to pounce. 'I have no choice Sam; it was you boys or Marie'

The demon held Marie reluctantly; she smiled evilly at Bobby and turned to head to the door. 'Nice doing business with you, I would have killed all of you but my boss said that's for another time' she laughed.

Dean and Bobby were now exchanging looks, a silent commination between the two. Dean knew what Bobby was doing. A distraction he had something planned.

'MARIE NOW! Bobby shouted.

She took out the syringe filled with holy water and stabbed the demon in the neck, the demon screamed and dropped Marie, Bobby advanced and threw salt at the demon who was now sizzling from inside out. The other two male demons distracted by this realised their hold on Sam. He took this opportunity to grab his gun which was lying on the floor a few feet away. He fired into the back of the two male demons. This took their attention off Marie and Bobby, they snarled at Sam used their powers to throw Sam against the table. He smashed through it winching as his back hit the wood. Dean started to run over to Sam when he got thrown through a window. Bobby grabbed Marie and pulled her behind him. He was now faced with three very angry Demons. 'You're all goanna die very painfully now! The demons moved forward, Bobby turned to Marie who was panicked and breathing heavily, her face white and eyes wide. 'Run, hide I've got this kiddo'.

She swallowed dryly and spoke up. 'Please don't hurt him, I will go with you, I promise no tricks this time. Just tell me why though, why you want me so badly?

The female demon narrowed her eyes, and then laughed. 'No, too late I want to peel the flesh off all your bones'.

Dean suddenly emerged, blooded from the broken glass. 'Oh yeah, you bitch! I like to see you try'; he aimed his gun at the female demon and she scoffed loudly.

'You do know that won't do anything'. Dean smiled smugly 'I know this won't hurt much but that will as he gestured over to Bobby.

Bobby held his gun a shot three times one in each demon, the bullets had demon traps in graved in them.

They were helpless as Bobby started the Latin exorcism. The female demon screamed 'She's a half breed. She will kill you all; she will kill everything she touches!

The male demons were the first to exit there hosts, black smoke swirling and then disappeared. The female demon held on longer, she was the stronger one. Marie stopped Bobby before the female demon smoked out. 'I want to know what she means'.

Bobby tied the demon to the chair, throwing holy water at her. She hissed and screamed and spat abuse at him. Sam sat on the kitchen the kitchen counter with and ice pack held to his lower back. He missed most of what was going on, his head buzzed and his limbs ached. He sat in silence listening, he was just as curious as to why the demons wanted Marie. Dean stood leaning on the door frame that separated the living room and kitchen, he had his arms crossed in a stand-off gesture. He had gashes on his arms and head and dry blood caked his clothes, he wanted to hurt the black eyed bitch, he didn't think the demon would tell the truth. He was irritated and hurt and wanted a bottle of gut rot and to sleep for 3 days.

'Tell us why you want the girl' Bobby snapped. A wide evil grin spread across the demons face, she looked at Bobby with black eyes and laughed loudly. 'All I know is that my boss wants her, he wants her as a weapon'.

Dean moved forward and planted his hands on the arm rests of the chair the demon was tied to. 'A weapon for what? His eyes were dark and menacing, the demon stayed quite staring Dean down. He growled in frustration and balled up his fists and then threw a right hooked connecting with such force you could hear the crack of bones breaking. Marie looked away, in somewhat disgust. She seen a new side of Dean, he had no remorse even though the demon deserved none it was still hard to watch Dean hit her over and over again until the demons face was a swallow blooded mess. Sam noticed the look on Marie's face the way she looked at Dean. Sam stood and walked over to Marie and placed his hand on her arm in a comforting gesture. 'Hey you can go upstairs if you want, get some rest we got this' he put on his puppy dog look. Marie leaned into Sam the first time ever she showed any compassion towards a Winchester. 'It's ok, I'm wanting to find out what's going on, maybe I can go home'. Sam tightened his hold on Marie liking her embrace. 'You sure you want to stay for this?

Marie nodded; she took in a deep breath and released her hold on Sam. Bobby and Dean kept up the interrogation but no matter how relentless they were the demon wouldn't give up any more information.

'I can't look at this bitch anymore send her back to hell' Dean snarled. 'Happy to oblige'

'No! Marie shouted I deserve to know' she looked at Dean with pleading eyes. 'I'll move her to the basement' Bobby sighed. 'We all need a break'.

They all sat at the kitchen table with glasses full with whiskey, Bobby's house looked like a bomb hit it. They were all exhausted, Dean had dark rings around his eyes, and his face was pale with small red cuts from the glass of the broken window. Sam had blood shot eyes and matted hair and Bobby had half lidded eyes. Marie downed her glass of bitter sweet liquor and poured another glass, neither one of them spoke a word for twenty minutes. They were all secretly enjoying some peace and quiet and the alcohol.

'So half breed, what can that mean? All three men looked up at Marie; she was slightly buzzed from the whiskey. 'We're not sure Marie, could be anything' Sam looked worried and pained, his dreams made him on edge and Marie had the starring role. He quickly changed the subject 'Bobby, your plan to trap the demons with those bullets was brilliant. How did you pull that off? 'Well boy I figured with enough distraction I could get close to them, you know in case I missed. Those bastards didn't see it coming; Dean knew I was planning something'.

'Ummm hmmm' Dean mumbled as he started to drift off to sleep in his seat mid conversation, he looked clammy with sweat and Bobby exchanged looks with Sam. 'Is he sick? Sam nodded, 'yeah I think so he hasn't been right since Oregon, think he has the flu'. Bobby stood up 'well need to check on your wounds and that idjit drooling on my table' Dean now snoring with his head resting on the table and arms spread out.

Marie helped Bobby with the first aid, she didn't know much about all that medical stuff but watching Bobby work on Sam wounds taught her a few things. Sam had bruising that could only be helped with numbing cream and pain killers. She gingerly rubbed the cream on Sam's back next to his spine, Bobby was glad for Marie at that moment; there was nothing more awkward than rubbing cream on another man's back. Marie sighed as she washed the numbing cream off her hands. Any minute now she would wake up, either that or she would start crying uncontrollably and go into permanent shock. 'Time to wake up the sleeping beauty, he's bleeding still' Bobby noticed the trickling of blood on the floor at Dean's feet. Sam shook Dean to wake him; he groaned and lifted his head. 'Dammit Sammy give me five minutes will ya'.

'We need to patch you up, you're bleeding still'. Dean rubbed his forehead, he winched when he stood, he felt his head spin and his eye sight began to blur and then blackness invaded him, he felt his legs buckle, then clasped in a heap on the kitchen floor. 'Dean! Sam shouted and rushed to his side. 'Help me carry him to the couch' Bobby said trying to keep calm. Sam took hold of Deans arms while Bobby took his legs, they lay him down gently, both of them surveying over his injuries. 'Nothing that we can't fix, Sam get me the first aid kit boil some water for the needle and Marie get some ice packs out of the freezer. This boy had a fever and we need to bring it down'.

They both nodded, Marie watched Bobby as he stitched Deans left arm and shoulder up, he didn't move or react once. This didn't sit right with her, she actually started to worry about Dean he looked so lifeless and pale. Bobby grabbed the ice packs and wrapped them in towels placing them under Deans arm pits, stomach and back of his neck.

'Will he be ok Bobby? He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Honestly I don't know kiddo, it's his fever I'm worried about, and someone will have to stay with him tonight to keep an eye'. Sam pulled a chair over. 'I will stay with him' Sam started to look sick himself.

'No Sam you need rest I will stay with him, this is my entire fault' Marie chocked finally giving in to her pent up emotions, tears streaming down her face. Sam's puppy dog eyes were looking back at her as she just let go of weeks of fear, rage and tears. He stood and pulled her into a bear hug. She cried into his chest soaking his t-shirt. 'It's not your fault Marie, please don't blame yourself'.

Bobby went and grabbed the rest of the whiskey and handed it to Marie. 'Now you listen up, that demon in the basement will give us answers, I will make damn sure of it; we will figure out the rest after that, we will get you back home to your family but you can't lock yourself in the bedroom brooding and you need to eat. No excuses!

Marie sniffed and gave Bobby a small smile, 'ok'

'What about the demon, don't we need to keep an eye on her too?

'Don't worry Sam she ant going anywhere, not any time soon. Now get some rest'

Sam dragged himself reluctantly to bed, worrying about Dean, Marie and the dreams he was having. He flopped down face first into the single bed in the room he would usually share with Dean. He closed his eyes hoping that it would be a dreamless sleep.

Marie sat in a chair watching Dean; she studied his face and noticed that he looked so young, the freckles across his nose burst out like gold dust against his pale face, and he had long lashes he was indeed a pretty boy. Universally handsome but he had a temper that didn't match his looks. Most of the good-looking guys she knew went around knowing they were indeed good looking and cared way too much about their looks to get into fights. But not Dean, not after the beating he gave the demon. She laid her hand on his forehead to check if his fever went down. Dean began to stir, he groaned and started to pull at his t-shirt 'cold…cold' he began to remove the ice packs and flung them on the floor.

'No you need to keep these on you fever is high. 'cold..plz' Dean tried to sit up and looked at Marie in confusion, he wasn't focused on anything he was doing, he stood up for a second Marie tried to steady his weight before he fell on top of her. Full weight of his body crushing her to the floor.

'Ahhhhhh, Bobby help, Bobby!

He was nowhere to be seen so she shouted on Sam, hoping he wasn't a heavy sleeper.

'Sam!Sammmmmmm!

She waited a moment before she heard heavy footsteps bombing it down the stairs, Sam looking panicked as hell. They he stopped dead and looked at the scene and burst out laughing. 'it's not funny Sam get him of me, he's heavy as fuck'. He lifted Dean back to the couch.

Bobby emerged from the basement with blood on his clothes he looked wide eyed, Sam stopped laughing when he noticed Bobby expression. 'What's wrong?

'Nephilim' is all he could say.

 **Notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. I haven't decided if Marie should be in any relationships at the current moment. Next chapter will be looking at Marie's life in Scotland before she moved to Kansas. I feel her character needs to be developed more. Sorry again for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm still learning myself. As they say practise makes perfect. Please leave comments with any ideas you would like for future chapters xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **Be kind. Please review and leave comments. This chapter will have Scottish lingo, I will translate as best as I can.**_

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Scotland**

 **Inverness March 2** **nd** **2004**

Marie sat in the pub with her best friend Terry, the football was on Ranger's vs Celtic. 'Mon the Celtic, I hope ti fuck ranger's dinnae win' one load mouth guy shouted from his bar stool. ( _Come on Celtic, I hope to fuck rangers don't win_ )

Marie rolled her eyes, why did she have to come to the old market inn on the day the football was playing, she hated football.

'You wanting another pint Marie? Terry stood to get another round. 'Nah you're all right I'm away to head home, this football is pure shite and I'm bored'

'We can go back to yours for a couple, play some xbox'

'Another time Terry, I'm goanna cook supper for my uncle'

'Aye ok sound' Terry gave Marie a hug and headed to the bar for another round. Marie took her time walking home; it was a beautiful evening for March, she took the same route as she always did. She heard a shout and then a collie dog sprint around the corner with its owner running behind all flustered. 'Millie! Stop! Marie grabbed the dog by her collar and the young man ran over. 'Thanks' he said huffing and puffing, 'she's a wee shite' Marie giggled. He smiled at her 'I'm Jon Millan' he raised his hand in gesture to shake hers. 'I'm Marie..Marie Fraser'. She beamed a smile at him, he was gorgeous he had auburn hair and deep brown eyes, freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. He had a stalky stature to him and he must have been 5ft 10inch. 'Well Marie I owe you a drink' he said as he struggled to put a lease on Millie. 'Ok be happy to have a drink' Marie's heart started to beat fast, she couldn't believe her luck. 'You free next weekend?

'Yes I am' Marie said eagerly. Jon pulled out his mobile taking Marie's number. 'Ok well I'll give ye a phone'. 'Yeah ok talk soon'. Marie was basically skipping home; when she got in she started to prepare supper for her uncle who would be home soon. She kept looking at her phone hoping for a text message. " _Stop being a weirdo, you just met him"_ she thought to herself. She was about to plate up the mince and tatties when her phone beeped. She grinned from ear to ear when she seen the text message from Jon.

" _Hiya, can't wait for our bevy'_

" _yeah me too xxxx'_ Her uncle came through the door, he had a bag with a few beers to go with supper. 'Smells really good, what do you make?

'Mince and tatties' after they finished eating Marie headed up to her room. She turned on her computer and opened up MSN she was excited to tell her friend Piers about Jon. she started talking to piers through a blog all to do with the game tekken. He had a passion for games too and Marie was a gamer indeed. She was a huge geek who loved all things superheroes and Xbox and PlayStation related. They became good friends even though they never met face to face. She wasn't girly, this put off most men which she didn't really care she had passions in her life that she regarded higher than relationships, that's until she met Jon.

 _ **March 6**_ _ **th**_ __

Date night with Jon and Marie was buzzing with excitement. It took her all day to pick something to wear, all she had was black leggings, superhero t-shirts and jeans. She managed to make jeans and a slender long-sleeved light grey top that complimented her figure. She put on light makeup as she wanted to look as natural as possible. She decided to meet him in the foundry bar which was more private than the old market in. her phone beeped. " _I'm already here at the bar, what do you want to drink? Xxxxx_

" _I'll be 5 mins, just get me a beer" xxxxxx_

" _Ok xxxxxx_

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and rushed out the door.

When she walked into the foundry she looked around anxiously, she couldn't see him; she walked through the bar and scanned each table. She picked up her phone and texted Jon.

" _Hi, where are you I'm here" xxxxx_

She stood at the door waiting, she was now getting worried that Jon stood her up.

A hand tapped her oh the arm and she turned, it was Jon she let a deep breath out relived 'sorry was on the phone to my Dad, was in the beer garden' he handed her a bottle of Heineken and lead them to a table. The night went well, Jon would talk about thing stupid things him and his friends would get up to he would lean towards Marie when he talked and listened intently when she spoke about her uncle James and how she loved the things she loved because of him. Her belly fizzed in a good way she had never felt like this for anyone else. At the end of the night he offered to walk her home, he took held Marie's hand all the way to her house. Jon stopped Marie just before she walked up the path and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss; it was more of a sweet kiss a thank you kiss.

'We have to do this again, I really enjoyed it' Marie smiled and nodded in excitement. 'Aye defo have to when are you free next?

'I'll message ya'

 _ **March 23**_ _ **rd**_ __

Marie sat on the train to Aberdeen to visit her mum. The journey was only two hours long; she'd been to Aberdeen a good few times, the famous Granite City also known as the grey city. Jon texted Marie to send his love, they had become an item and Marie was falling for him fast. This distracted her from the horrible feeling she usually got from seeing her mentally unstable mum. She just one day lost it, starting seeing things and hearing voices, she would shout out her Dads name at random times. She can't remember much, all she remembers of her Dad is his name Daniel smith and he travelled a lot for work and then one day vanished, shortly after that her mum Helen was admitted into Cornhill a mental facility in the North east of Scotland.

Went she finally arrived in Aberdeen her nerves started to play up, she hated this city for all the wrong reasons. One day she would like to come here without feeling negative. She grabbed a taxi at the end of the small station. 'Where too?

'Cornhill hospital please'.

Marie got there just after lunch; she swallowed as she made her way to her Mums room. 'Hi mum, how are you today?

'I seen your Dad he said you would come, he said you were in love. But he's not to be yours; he's not yours to keep'.

Marie frowned in annoyance, must have been Uncle James that told her about Jon and she confused him with Marie's Dad.

'Ok mum, I've missed you'

She hugged Marie 'I've missed you too but it's important that you know that I hear them talk about you, you Dad is trying to hide you, from the voices, you need to know that ok'.

She was getting worse more and more confused, she would have moments of clarity which was far and few between. After spending all day with her mum she hugged her good bye and headed back to the train station. Marie spent twenty minutes in the toilet crying. She wanted nothing than a normal mother. Thank god for her uncle.

 _ **May 15**_ _ **th**_ __

The days were getting longer and warmer, Marie and Jon lay down on her bed watching tv, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed. 'What's up wi you?

'I'll have to cancel tonight my friends are having a leaving party for Antony, he's joining the army, he's leaving for his training then he's away to Germany'

'Ok no worries, we can go for a meal tomorrow'

'Aye maybe' he said flatly. Marie felt a drop in her stomach.

Jon stood up and grabbed his phone he leaned over and kissed Marie on the cheek, I'll give ya a phone later'.

Something didn't sit right with whole situation, she felt uneasy. Marie decided to phone Terry to see if he wanted a drink. Thankfully he was and within the hour they were headed to their local the old market inn.

Marie downed her pint; she checked her phone every minute to see if Jon called. He didn't and the more the night went on the more anxious she got. 'Why hasn't he phoned me? He's been acting shady towards me like he's nae interested'

Terry looked at her with sad eyes, he smiled a pitiful smile.

'Marie 'I'm only telling you this because you're my best pal, I seen Jon holding hands with another girl'

Marie's heart sank, her stomach started to drop and flip in the most uncomfortable way, she let out a shaky sob and she stood up not hearing any other sound but the beating of her heart. She struggled to take in a steady breath. Terry followed her out of the pub, he tried to call out to her but she just kept walking her heart shattering piece by piece.

She sat at home crying, she really thought Jon liked her, but he was cheating on her. She didn't know for how long and why. Deciding to confront him Marie pulled out her phone, Jon answered on the third ring. " _Hiya, Marie I can't talk right now. I said I would give ye a call later"_

Marie grits her teeth, and calmed asked where he was. 'I can meet you; I need to ask ye something, it's important'.

" _Eh, what is it like? I'm busy"_

Jon wasn't interested in talking let alone meeting Marie, so she just figured that he would be in the town centre. There wasn't much clubs so it wouldn't be hard to find him. She threw on a black hoodie and jeans and headed for town. Gs nightclub was one of the most popular clubs, which was her first stop. Marie pushed past the crowd, the music was loud and the dance floor was sticky with spilt alcohol. She scanned the club searching for Jon. Marie was about to give up when she seen him kissing a girl at the table. His friends were surrounding the area with shot glasses spread out on the table. Marie's heart raced she stormed up to the table.

'Having a good night are we! Marie shouted. His friends drunkenly shouted 'hey look Jon it's your butch looking bird'. They all burst out laughing. The girl Jon was kissing stopped to look at Marie up and down. Jon looked awkward and embarrassed that he got caught. Marie ran out of the club and down the street. She felt betrayed that Jon referred to her as butch, he not only cheated on her he had been insulting her to all his pals. Marie cried for weeks after that night.

 _ **June 18**_ _ **th**_ __

Marie hadn't really gone out. She didn't talk to anyone; she hid in her Xbox games and stayed in the same clothes for days at the time, she felt ugly so she hid away from everyone she had become an introvert. Her uncle rented movies and made her favourite food, she couldn't believe she felt this shitty over a guy she had only been in a relationship with for three months but she couldn't help how she felt. Piers messaged her on a constant basis to let her know about the social science course in Kansas state university. It could be an escape she needed. She would have to talk to her uncle. She didn't have much money. Her part time café job didn't pay well. She dragged herself off her Xbox and went to speak to her uncle.

'never make a decision when you're angry, I fully support that you want to do bigger better things, but Kansas is a world away, what about your mum?

Marie pouted, her uncle was right; perhaps it's not the best decision to move that far. She hated the way she felt, feeling guilty that she would leave her mum and uncle behind.

She lazily dragged herself upstairs and flopped down on her bed and within minutes drifted off that's all she seemed to do is sleep and hibernate. She dreamt of thunder and lighting and a loud humming sound. She couldn't see where it was coming from. She felt warm and safe the closer the sound got. Then she heard a voice calling her. 'Marie, can you hear me?

 _ **Present day 2005**_

'Are you ok? You fainted' two sets of eyes were looking down at you with a worried glare.

'Aye I'm ok Bobby, just found out that I'm a biblical half breed' Sam held out his hand to help Marie to her feet. Holding on to her arms to make sure she had found her centre. She was shaky and in shock. Sam sat Marie down on a chair and wrapped a blanket around her hoping it would give her some comfort.

'The demon could be lying you know' Sam spat out angrily, his brows in a frown then his expression immediately changing when he heard Dean gasp in pain.

'AHHH sonvabitch, what…what the hell. My whole damn body hurts'.

Sam went over to see if any of Dean Stiches had burst, none had. 'urggh off me Sam' Dean said irritated swotting his hands at Sam.

'Welcome back to the land of the living princess' Bobby said in a tone that suggested that he was relieved to see Dean awake.

'So now you are with us Dean I'm goanna get straight to the point, the demon spilled after I stabbed her around a hundred times with a knife covered in salt , she said that Marie here is a Nephilim'.

Dean looked flatly at Marie. He was still ravished with a fever not fully taking it all in.

'That's just great, I have no idea what you are on about Bobby' his voice shallow and horsed

'They are half angel half human you idijit'.

'pfffff, there are no such thing' he whispered. Dean then closed his eyes and fell into feverish unconscientious. Marie sat in the arm chair silent. She couldn't believe what she had heard, what the demon finally revealed. She was human, with all the human desires and fears and bad habits. There was nothing special about her nothing at all. 'You kids get some shut eye, you all look like hell. I will keep an eye out for Mr Man flu' gesturing towards Dean.

Sam pulled his fingers through his matted hair he hadn't slept in nearly four days. 'I will just rest here with Dean for a while, I would sleep better'. He sat on the floor and laid his head on the end of the couch where Dean was and he drifted off to sleep.

Bobby's emergency line rang it was now 6am, he snapped awake he must of fallen asleep at his desk looking through Nephilim lore, he grabbed it quickly he didn't want to risk waking up the kids. 'Who's this? He snapped.

'Bobby its John, are my boys there?

 **Notes**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, just a little bit of Marie's background. I decided to put Marie in a short term relationships with Jon and Jamie whom cheated on Marie this is why she's slightly cold towards the Winchesters, regardless how gorgeous they are. Trust issues. Still haven't decided if I'm going to put her in any relationships with the boys. Not yet any way, not sure if it will be with Sam or Dean. Also I toned down the Scottish slang; I didn't want to make it tedious for anyone to read. Sorry once again for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **Be kind. Please review and leave comments.**_

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Four men and a Nephilim**

'You selfish sonvabitch! Bobby tried to keep his tone as low as possible; he didn't want Sam and Dean to hear. " _I had to do what I had to do Singer; I was trying to protect them"_

Bobby scoffed. 'Yeah you keep telling yourself that John, bang up job you've done'.

" _Put Dean on the phone, I need to talk to him"_

'He's sleeping, he's sick! Bobby snapped.

" _What's wrong with him?_ John sounding worried.

'Think it's the flu he has a fever and he's been complaining about pain all over his body, I'm no doctor John. You should have been here for your kids; Dean has been losing his mind trying to find you. Oh and Sam hasn't been doing to great either. But you would know that if you had called'.

There was a silence on the other end, and then John cleared his throat. _"I'll be there before midnight, tell the boys to pack their things we are hitting the road"_ he ended the call.

'BALLS!

Sam stretched his limbs when he awoke; he had slept a solid 3 hours in which he desperately needed. He was stiff after sleeping awkwardly at the end of Bobby's couch, half of his body on the floor. He looked over at Dean who was panting, his skin was pale and had sheen of sweat that coated his forehead. Sam moved towards Dean and placed his hand on his face to see if his fever was still high. Dean felt like a furnish and Sam gulped; he quickly grabbed a wash cloth from the sink and rinsed it with cold water and placed it on Dean's head.

Bobby emerged from the bathroom, he seen Sam's panicked expression; he was stripping his brothers clothes off and placing wet cloths and more ice packs on him. Dean yelped at the cold hitting him all at once.

'Sam…Sammy plz too cold…hurts too cold'

'Dean I have to, it's this or the hospital your fever is really high'.

Marie shifted in the arm chair still with the blanket Sam wrapped around her, she felt like crap as soon as she opened her eyes, all rays of emotion was going through her head. She heard the commotion Dean was making as Bobby and Sam were forcing him to sit up; he had nothing but his black boxer briefs on.

'Fill the bath tub with cold water' Bobby shouted, Sam ran to the bathroom and Marie called after him. 'It has to be slightly warm not cold'. Sam nodded.

'Help me out here kiddo' Marie felt uneasy, most girls would of loved to see Dean Winchester in nothing but his underwear but Marie being the way she was didn't know where to look. 'umm what do you want me to do?.

'just keep him awake while I go get some pain meds from the basement, that damn demon is still there and I don't want you anywhere near her'.

'What! Why is she still here? Marie said in disbelief. 'Because we need her for more information, we will talk about this later'.

Bobby left Marie in charge of Dean as he searched his medical supplies, she shifted uneasy on the couch as Dean slumped towards her desperately seeking some form of warmth.

'Dean just sit up, ok just sit up'. He groaned 'no, no too cold'.

Marie felt uncomfortable in more ways than one; she moved away slightly this only made Dean move more towards her.

So she gave up she looked at him and it's then she noticed a rash on his arms and legs and his eyes were puffy and red. She felt around his neck, his glands were swollen.

'Dean open your eyes please, I just want to check something'.

He looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes; the whites of his eyes were a slight tinge of yellow. She knew what he had, she'd had it before and she knew how rough it was.

Dean had glandular fever.

After a major struggle Sam and Bobby sat Dean in the bathtub. Marie heard all the swear words and death threats out of Deans mouth. 'I'm goanna kill you, fuck you both! Get me out of this tub you pieces of shit, I'm fucking freezing to death'.

'It's for your own good Dean, we had to force it down, you were 105 dude'

Dean shivered violently as he was wrapped in a towel, Sam helped him to the couch and Marie moved to the chair. 'wow….sweetheart I dnt..dont usually have tht…that effect on women'. He said with chattering teeth.

Marie had too much crap on her mind to even take Dean on, she seemed self-absorbed and she had an aching feeling inside her, she wasn't fully human, she felt normal physically, there were never any indication that she was special. No abilities what so ever, she couldn't even win the local lottery.

Bobby snapped Marie out of her thoughts and stood with a defensive stance.

'Listen up boys I have some news, your Daddy called here he wants you both packed and ready to hit the road by midnight'. Bobby's tone was bitter, Dean's eyes widened and Sam snarled. There were so many questions on their lips and Bobby could see the mixed emotions on their faces.

'we can't just up and leave, so he disappears for half a year and then out of the blue he's giving out orders, I'm staying I'm not leaving we have crap here we have to deal with'.

Dean sighed; he knew Sam would have a meltdown at some point about their Dad. He was too damn ill to even argue, he wanted nothing more than to see his dad and he wanted answers to why he left him on his own.

'Sammy, we need to hear Dad out, he must have had his reasons' Deans voice was shallow and weak.

Sam stood up and started pacing the floor in anger. 'Why do you always do what he says, do you not have a mind of your own, you never stand up to him Dean'.

Marie felt as if she needed to leave this heated family dispute, it would only get worse when their Dad arrived. She stood to go to the bedroom; Sam looked at Marie and felt guilty for blowing up like that in front of her.

" _god what must she think, first Dean beating ten tons of shit out of a Demon and now me blowing up like that"._ His inner monolog got disrupted when Marie blurted out. 'Oh just to let you know Dean has glandular fever' before she disappeared upstairs.

'Thanks…Marie' Sam said his tone softer. Dean huffed in annoyance and slumped backwards into the couch.

'Fan freckin tastic'.

Marie slumped down on the bed she closed her eyes, she didn't sleep well, maybe if she took a power nap she would feel more focused. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder, she missed home and her uncle, she really needed to check in with him. She also wondered if her mum knew something but she couldn't make sense of what she was trying to say. What if her mum knew all along but… Marie started to drift off.

'Dean! Marie cried out as the impala flipped down a steep hill. Black swirls of smoke all around. She was hanging upside down; she turned to face Dean who had blood pouring down his face. She shook him to try to get him to respond. She screamed for help as the black smoke swirled around the impala. 'SAMMY! HELP!

Dean suddenly got pulled violently out of the car. She hears a snap, she reached for the door handle and at its release she climbed out. 'SAM! She ran over to him. He stood there with an unfamiliar look on his face. It wasn't Sam; he was smiling over Dean. His head twisted the opposite direction, his neck was broken. Marie gave out a strangled sob.

'WHAT DID YOU DO SAM?

His eyes turned black, he gave out and evil chuckle. 'Sammy's long gone'. Marie scrambled backwards tripping over her feet she fell with a thud. 'Say goodbye' then the demon twisted Sam's neck making the same snapping noise she heard as Dean's neck was broken. The demon smoked out and Sam fell to the ground. Marie screamed and ran over and fell to her knees at the Winchesters bodies. They lay there dead.

Her screams could be heard down stairs in the study. All three men looked at each other and bolted up the stairs guns in hand. Sam kicked down the bedroom door in attack mode with Bobby and Dean at his heel.

Marie snapped awake at the door breaking and gasped as she sat up. 'Hey my god Marie you ok' Sam said as he lowered his gun slightly relieved to see it was just a nightmare. Dean leaning at the door frame out of puff slid down and sat on the floor. 'I'm too ill for this, Sammy man down, man down'.

Bobby let out a breath, 'I need a drink'…

Marie told Sam what she had dreamt, she cried silently into her arm, she hated showing emotion, she felt weak and exposed when she did.

'Nightmares are terrifying I know, I've been having some recently, it's hard to move past them but we are here to help'. Sam looked at Marie with soft eyes. 'Do you think it's something to do with this Nephilim Thing?

'You know what I think; I think it's because of all the stuff that has happened in the last few weeks. Your subconscious is doing this to you, we store memories and fears and they just manifest into twisted things'.

Marie sniffed into her arm. 'You're leaving though; you and Dean are leaving with your Dad, I don't know what to do with all this crazy shite'.

'Then leave with us sweetheart'. Both Marie and Sam's heads snapped towards the door, Dean standing there slightly unsteady on his feet looking like death warmed up.

John arrived a little after midnight; Bobby glared at him as he stood in the kitchen, Sam sat on the counter top and Dean was slumped over the kitchen chair. 'Can you give us a moment Bobby' John said flatly.

'Oh yeah no problem there, I will just get "THROWN" out my own kitchen, hope you make it damn quick'.

'Be gone as quick as we can'. Bobby hissed under his breath 'you mean you! Not we, you sonavabitch'.

When Bobby slammed the study door shut John turned to look at Dean. 'You ok son?

Dean straightened up, 'yeah just glandular fever, be ok in a few days'.

'No you won't Dean, it takes weeks to get over it, I looked it up and you can't do physical stuff because of your spleen, it can get swollen and rupture'.

Dean raised an eyebrow 'you're kidding me'.

'Ok that's enough talk of spleens, long story short I need you boys help to find a very special gun, this particular gun can kill every supernatural being I know. We need to track it down'.

Sam eyes narrowed and his lip turned into a snarl, a very familiar trait that both he and Dean shared.

'Where were you Dad huh, so now you want us to "HELP" you when you need it, what about me and Dean? What about helping us we nearly got killed by demons, Dean here has been sick for days. We haven't had sleep or any time to eat tracking you down. Thinking you was dead'.

'I sent you coordinates, letting you know I was alive'.

Sam walked up to Johns face. 'Screw your coordinates'.

'What are you goanna do Sam, you goanna hit me' Dean got between them and pushed them apart. 'Lock it down, both of you I can't deal with this crap again'.

Dean groaned and held on to the kitchen chair dizziness took hold again Sam quickly held on to Dean and helped him sit down.

'I'm ok Sammy I'm ok' Dean said catching his breath.

John sat down and rubbed his face 'I know that you think I abandoned you both but I did it to protect you. What I'm hunting is a nasty sonavabitch. But this gun is the only way to kill it. I need all eyes and ears on how to track it down'.

Sam scoffed 'well we have our own crap we are dealing with at the moment'.

'And what's that then?

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. 'Well spill! John snapped.

'Her name is Marie Fraser, she's been hunted down by Demons and well we are helping her'.

John narrowed his eyes looking at Dean suspiciously 'A girl Dean, really how many times have I told you save the girl then get back to the job, we don't need any distractions'.

'She's coming with us' Sam said with determination in his voice 'she's safer with all three of us than alone with Bobby, we already made that mistake'.

'I agree with Sammy, she needs to keep moving for now, until we figure ….

'She's a Nephilim John' Bobby interrupting Dean. 'Now are you done with your crappy excuses, I'd like my kitchen back' ….

Marie waited at the front door with a duffel bag that Bobby gave her. The rest of her stuff was in Bobby's spare room. She couldn't take it all, only the essentials. 'Don't worry your things are safe here for when you return'. Bobby gave a small smile and hugged her; she was very fond of the old man and felt sad that she was leaving. 'And that demon, I will rip every ounce of information I can out of her. Don't you worry about that kiddo'

'Thank you so much Bobby'.

Sam took Marie's bag and loaded it in the trunk, Dean was riding shotgun as he was too sick to drive. Marie climbed into the back of the impala; she watched Bobby wave them off and disappeared into the distance.

John was driving ahead; he picked up his cell and dialled. 'Hey Marcus its John, what do you know about Nephilim's? How do you kill them?

 **Notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't figured out how many chapters I may write all I can say is that I will continue writing as long as I can. Until I see an end to Marie journey. If it will be a happy or a sad ending I don't know yet. Let me know what you think xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **Be kind. Please review and leave comments**_.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **On the road**

Sam drove the impala for nearly two days straight towards Colorado. He had to stop every so often for Dean as his coughing fits would make him throw up. 'He's getting worse; we need to take him to the doctors' Sam barked at his Dad as they stopped for gas. Dean was now stretched out on the back seat in a restless sleep, mumbling incoherently. Marie even starting to think that it could be more serious than she first thought. She didn't like being around sick people and she was starting to feel nauseated just by looking at Dean. He looked like utter shite. 'Ok, we can stop at a motel and I will make him an emergency appointment first thing'. Sam nodded in agreement keeping the conversation to a minimal.

Sam headed into the store to pay for the gas and John headed back to his jeep, he hadn't even taken Marie on. Not even a glance as if she didn't exist, this made her feel very un-comfortable. When Sam came back he had bought Marie Tea and some chocolate and himself coffee. Dean got a bottle of water and pain meds which they had to force it down him.

'I don't think your dad likes me'.

'He's an ass, he doesn't like anybody' Sam seemed to be grumpy, tiredness was written all over his face.

Marie gave a small smile and silently sipped on her tea. John seemed to bring the worse out of Sam.

They pulled into the motel carpark around 1am; John grabbed his duffle and made his way to the receptionist as Sam helped Dean out of the impala. Marie sat there staring at the neon sign flickering Colorado Springs. Sam knocked on the car window 'hey you coming' he said impatiently. 'Yeah sorry'. Marie made her way to the boot and grabbed her duffel. Sam would usually get her bag, but he was pre-occupied with Dean.

'Sorry Marie, I'm just tired, I didn't mean to snap, plus my Dad he just rubs me the wrong way'.

'It's ok Sam, no need to be sorry'.

'So here's the arrangements, we have two rooms both with two queens. Sam you're with me and kid you can share with Dean'. John said after checking in.

Sam's eyes narrowed not happy about the sleeping arrangements. 'Don't you think its best if you stay with Dean since he's sick!

'We need to track down that gun, which means I need you since Dean isn't up to it. We have research to do and to make a supply run it's only for a few hours its important Sammy'.

Sam huffed and grabbed the keys out of his Dads hands; Dean was leaning onto Sam for support and even in his ill state he turned to Marie and gave her a wink. Marie rolled her eyes at him, she was not impressed. Once settled Marie surveyed the bathroom she needed a shower and a bed to lay on, the bathroom seemed ok for a motel. She went to grab some clothes from her duffel when she noticed Dean sat on his bed struggling to take his boots off. 'You needing help?

'I've got it! Dean said in a gruff voice. 'Besides you hate being near me any way!

Marie was taken back slightly, she didn't hate being near him she just wasn't sure how to be around giant gorgeous men. She felt more at ease around Sam because he wasn't as flirty and he respected Marie's personal space, he was more sensitive about her feelings but at times she still felt shy around Sam when he looked at her, she would blush which was embarrassing . Dean just made her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious; she pegged him straight away for a ladies man. He was a bad boy, everything about him screamed man whore. But he was protective so in a bad situation he would have her back.

'Just let me help you'.

'I said I can do it! Just do me a favour, don't use all the hot water in the shower, I need one too remember'.

'Ok'.

Dean lay back on his bed, he was determined to stay awake, he needed to shower he stunk, he was pissed that Marie was disgusted at him. He never had a girl act that way around him before; she made him feel ugly and unworthy. He would never admit it that wasn't his style. But his illness was making him have word vomit.

" _Lock it up Winchester"_ he said to himself.

After ten minutes Marie came out of the shower she was feeling much better and now was ready to sleep, she was hoping that she wouldn't have any more nightmares.

'Shower is all yours Dean'.

He slowly sat up and steadied himself as he stood to grab clothes; he slowly dragged his feet to the bathroom. 'Do you need me to…..

'NO! I'm ok I don't need your sympathy sweetheart' he said in a snarky tone. Marie just sighed and got ready for bed. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off in a dreamless sleep.

John spread out all his research on his bed and Sam was busy on his laptop. His eyes were heavy and burning and he was in need of a good sleep. He and John were researching for hours on the history of the colt.

'I need to rest for an hour, I can't focus! Sam snapped. John rubbed his eyes and agreed, 'ok Sam an hour then we have to get back at it, we need to do a supply run as soon as we get up'.

John's cell began to ring; a hunter named Brian called to tell John about Daniel Elkins a hunter that John ran into years ago. Daniel was an expert in killing vampires in which was the very thing that killed him.

John was shocked to hear what had happened and saddened, they left on bad terms and he felt guilty for never reconciling with him.

'Who was that? Sam said curiously. 'It's a friend I knew Daniel Elkins, he was killed by vampires not far from here, a nest by the sounds of it'.

'Well we need to take them out before anyone else gets hurt' Sam now more awake than before. Vampires were a rare thing, Sam and Dean had never really heard much about them.

'I agree Daniel was a good friend, after that we need to get back on track. We leave first thing'.

'What about Dean he needs a doctor'. John sighed 'we may have to leave him with the girl it's too dangerous for them'

Sam frowned he didn't want to leave Marie and Dean, he couldn't protect her if something happened, he paced the floor feeling frustrated. As a hunter things could change within a blink of an eye, plans change and hard decisions had to be made. He knew Dean wouldn't want to be left behind while they went to clear out a nest of vampires.

'Dean won't like this'.

'He hasn't got a choice the kid is sick and I'm not risking him getting hurt, it won't be longer than two days'.

Marie woke up to a loud rumble of thunder, she hated thunderstorms, she turned to where Dean was sleeping but he wasn't there, she noticed the bathroom light on. Marie got up and walked over to the bathroom to see if Dean was ok, she knocked lightly on the door. 'Dean, are you alright? There was no answer; she knocked again louder 'Hello earth to Dean'. Another loud rumble of thunder ripped through the sky which made her jump. Now thumping on the door she started to worry, she checked the handle to see if it was locked. She turned it slowly and it clicked open, she pushed open the door to find Dean lying on the bathroom floor. She quickly went to his side lifting up his head to try and wake him, he was limp and cold, she shook him but his head just rolled in her arms heavy and limp. Marie's heart thumped in her chest. She held her ear to his mouth to check if he was breathing. It was shallow but he was. 'Dean don't do this, wake up come on I don't know what to do!

She lay Deans head down gently and went to run outside to get Sam, she ran across the car park, the storm was violent and the rain was bouncing off the gravel. She thumped on Sam's motel door. 'Sam!Sam! No answer. She looked around for the impala but it was gone. SHITE! She ran back to her motel to grab her phone, by now she was drenched and freezing. With shaky hands she dialled Sam's number it went straight to voice mail. She screamed in frustration. She then dialled 911, another massive rumble of thunder ripped through the sky and her cell went dead, she threw her cell down and tried the motel phone, and it was also dead. Dean was going to die and she was all alone, Marie ran outside towards the reception area and banged on the door. All the lights were out and there was no one to be seen. She sprinted back to the motel room sobbing, all she could do now is comfort Dean on the bathroom floor, and she just held him.

'Dean don't you die, I'm sorry for acting like a bitch towards you, I'm sorry'. Dean lay there pale and lifeless; he had managed to get his sweat pants on before he collapsed.

Blood started to trickle out of his nose and mouth. Marie gasped and knew what was causing it. Dean had internal bleeding which was caused by being thrown through the window at Bobby's. Marie held Dean tight and prayed; in her last desperate act she shook Dean violently. She then felt a burning sensation in her stomach which started to move through her whole body, there was a light coming from inside her. It was a blinding light and she closed her eyes, searing pain shot through her body, Marie screamed out in agony, it seemed to last forever before she collapsed next to Dean on the bathroom floor.

6am Sam knocked on the door 'hey guys you awake' with no answer he casually walked in with coffee and breakfast. He seen Dean and Marie lying on the bathroom floor he dropped the breakfast and coffee and rushed over to them. 'MARIE, DEAN! He lifted Marie and shook her she moaned and opened her eyes, he shifted to Dean and noticing him stirring.

'What the hell! Dean said confused as leaned on his elbows and looked at a worried Sam leaning over him while holding Marie.

'Sam, where were you? Marie said in a weak voice.

'I'm so sorry, so sorry' Sam said in a sob. Dean slowly stood up and leaned against the bathroom door for support.

Sam picked up Marie and carried her to the bed; she searched around the room with a panicked look.

'Dean! Where's Dean?

'I'm hear Marie, what's wrong? He said even more confused, Marie with a burst of energy jumped off the bed and ran into Dean's arms.

Sam just stood there baffled, he had so many questions. 'Hey, hey sweetheart it's ok, it's ok' Dean said as he squeezed Marie in a bear hug.

'Can someone explain what just happened'? Sam scanning the motel room for any clues. Dean cocked a half smile when Marie refused to release him from the hug, he was enjoying it more than he should, and Sam just rolled his eyes.

'ummm sweetheart you kinda wanna let me go, it's not like I don't love these hugs but your acting weird, you know more than you usually are'.

Marie's voice was muffled by Deans chest 'you died last night, something happened and now you're alive'.

Dean's brows raised slightly shocked by what Marie said. 'Sit down and talk to us'. He said in a more serious tone.

Marie sat down she looked up to see both of the Winchesters eyes pierce into her, looking for answers

'Dean died last night and you weren't here Sam, he lay on the bathroom floor and then this burning light came from inside me, It was so bright and then nothing'.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, they looked worried. 'I can't remember a thing, I mean I showered I felt like crap and next thing I know Sammy here was leaning over me in the bathroom'. Marie gave out a shaky breath, 'it's the Nephilim thing isn't it'.

Sam felt guilty for not being there when she needed him, when Dean needed him. But he and John went to meet Brian, a last minute decision they made in which now he regretted.

'I'm sorry Marie, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you'. He reached over and held her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

'Oh well don't mind me Sammy, I wasn't the one….you know dying an all'.

Sam looked at Dean like he was a kicked puppy. 'Really Sam with the look'

" _ugh that look could stop wars"_ Dean thought to himself.

'We need to call Bobby; he knows all about this stuff, he promised me he would get all the information out of that demon…

Before Marie could finish John walked in 'come on Sam we gotta to get going, burning day light here'.

Dean frowned in confusion 'where are you and Sammy going? John looked at Sam as if to say _"you haven't told him"_

'Dean I've made an appointment for you at the local surgery, your sick son, me and Sam have got this. The girl here will stay with you, no arguments we will come pick you up in a few days'.

Dean shot up and gave out a snarl; his fists were clenched into balls. 'Hell no I'm coming, I'm not sick anymore I'm fine now'. His voice became loud and his eyes fierce. 'And what the hell is this about Bobby keeping a damn demon for info I thought he smoked that bitch out, why is nobody telling me what the fuck is going on!

'Dean you have been out of it for a week now, you kinda missed a few things'. Sam said now with a pleading tone.

John slammed his fist on the table in frustration 'That's an order son, you just don't get better overnight, get checked out at the docs, I'm not risking your life, as soon as me and Sam clear out the nest we will come get you and her' not even making any eye contact at Marie.

'Her name is Marie! Sam and Dean both said at the same time.

John scoffed 'Be ready in five Sam' that being said John turned on his heel and headed to his car.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm 'A nest of what? His eyes narrow and he jaw clenching. Sammy! a nest of what? Answer me!

Sam pulled away aggressively 'Vampires Dean!

'You are kidding me! So you suddenly seeing Eye to eye with the old man and dumping my ass here. Just great Sam, just great!

Sam rubbed his hands over his face frustrated; he didn't want to argue with Dean he was way too tired.

Dean I don't like it either but from what happened last night I would feel better if the doctor gave you a once over, I will call you on the road. You need to call Bobby ASAP'.

That being Said Sam headed out, as he closed the door behind him Dean grabbed a glass from the sink and threw it, the glass smashed into hundreds of little shards. Marie looked on in fear as Dean was cursing; he punched a hole in the wall and threw chairs around, he was having a full blown tantrum. His temper scared Marie and she had to be alone with him for two days.

Marie cowered in the corner of her bed waiting for Dean to calm down. After what seemed like forever he sat on the floor at the end of his bed, his hands were shaking still and he turned to look at Marie, his eyes softened he noticed her trembling and looking away from his general direction, too scared to make eye contact.

'Hey I'm….sorry'

'Ok' is all she said. Dean felt guilty he terrified her and after what she went through last night, she would be a giant bag of nerves. He stood up and went to grab some clean clothes from his duffel. As he dug through his bag he remembered a small gesture that he and Sam manged to buy Marie to cheer her up he almost forgot with everything that has being going on.

He walked over to Marie and handed her a small bottle of irn bru. She looked at Dean wide eyed and then the bottle. She shyly took it from and then grinned from ear to ear.

'Oh my god, where….how?

'A friend of a friend ordered some bottles; it was Sam's idea I just…look I feel like crap from what you just seen. So if you hate me I don't blame you'.

'I don't hate you Dean, you scare me a little, everything about this situation is scary, and to be honest I'm just wanting home'.

Dean sighed and sat down 'I know your scared sweetheart; I didn't help with that did I'.

Bobby sat at his desk reading over every piece of lore he could on Nephilim, he had gone through nearly three bottles of whiskey; he rubbed his face in fear and sadness.

" _The earth became filled with violence"_

" _Abominations"_

" _Evil"_

 **Notes**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think, I will update as regular as I can xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence. xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Left behind**

Dean pulled over the impala; he hated doctors and did everything in his power to avoid them, he stared at the front of the clinic for a while before getting out of the car, Marie sat silently in the passenger avoiding any eye contact with Dean.

'You wanna come in or sit in the car? Dean said as he dipped his head threw the open door as he got out. Marie just shrugged her shoulders 'I'm not bothered, either or', still not making any eye contact.

Dean sighed 'ok just stay in the car, I won't be long' he closed the impala door and slowly walked off towards the entrance of the clinic, Marie watched him and she could tell Dean was nervous, she acted in the same way when she had to see a doctor. She stepped out of the impala and ran to catch up with him. 'I'll come in with then'.

John had made an appointment under the name Dean Smith part of the Winchesters insurance scam. 'Ok Mr Smith if you can just fill out these forms' the young receptionist smiled at Dean in a seductive manner, Marie started to notice that every woman that sat in the clinic raised their eyes when Dean walked in, they all stared and shifted in their seats which made Marie roll her eyes. Dean sat down with the clip board of forms and started to tap his pen; he popped the lid of the pen in his mouth and hummed as he filled out the endless amount of forms. All eyes seemed to be on him and Marie leaned into Dean and whispered 'all these birds are pure staring at you'. He raised his eyes and surveyed the waiting room; he smiled widely at the invading eyes of many sexually frustrated women and went back to filling out the forms. Marie shook her head, this is why she felt uncomfortable around Dean, and he truly lapped up the attention just like a man whore. She figured he would use women for sex which rubbed her the wrong way, she had seen so many of her friends including herself get hurt by men like him.

But she knew that if anything would happen to Dean and Sam she would feel sadness, something she thought she would never feel for them a month ago. She felt a pang in her gut even thinking about it. She kept replaying last night over and over in her head, Marie felt sick to think that Dean would be dead if it wasn't for whatever messed up x-men powers she had imbedded deep in her.

After what seemed like forever Dean handed his forms to the receptionist and she smiled, her blue eyes flirtatious and he smiled back now leaning on the desk. 'So Gabby', Dean said as he flicked her name tag 'what's a pretty girl like you doing later on tonight? She giggled and touched Deans arm playfully 'maybe some drinks with a hansom guy'.

Marie mumbled under her breathe 'for fuck sake'. Gabby looked over towards Marie and gave her daggers. 'uhh humm' Marie cleared her throat and Dean took that as a que to wrap the flirting up, he wrote down his number and winked at the receptionist. He came back to sit down 'Sorry sweetheart, I was just….

'Aye, ok' Marie said cutting him off. Ten minutes later the doctor called for Dean and he gave Marie a look as if to say " _you coming?_

'Ok Mr Smith it says here that you may have glandular fever and you have been rather ill with it, correct? Dean nodded, 'But I feel so much better now doc' he smiled awkwardly at Marie.

'I take it this is your partner? The doctor gestured towards Marie.

She scoffed and laughed nervously, 'No I'm just his pal he's scared of doctors, I'm here to hold his hand'. Dean grabbed Marie's thigh and squeezed hard 'oh yeah she's a peach', Marie gave him daggers as she punched Dean in the arm as hard as she could. 'Yep we are besties'. The doctor smiled, 'well Mr Smith if you can hop up on the bed here and take off your shirt'. The doctor did all the basic tests on Dean and gave him the all clear, in which came to a relief to Dean and Marie.

They headed back to the impala and both sat in an awkward silence as they drove back to the motel, it was playing on both of their minds the events of last night even though Dean couldn't remember a thing. Dean turned on the radio and nine inch nails "every day is exactly the same" was playing mid-way, Dean was about to switch the station when Marie stopped him. 'I like this song'.

" _I think I used to have a voice. Now I never make a sound"_

" _I just do what I've been told, I really don't want them to come around, oh no"_

" _Every day is exactly the same"_

Marie started to sing softly, she felt that this song reflected how she felt a lot of the times particularly at certain lyrics.

" _I can feel their eyes are watching, in case I lose myself again"_

" _Sometimes I think I'm happy here, sometimes yet I still pretend"_

Dean listened to the lyrics and he felt as if the song was describing how he felt about his Dad and this life he lead, he felt the urge to get drunk and forget about the fact he was left behind. " _Screw them"_ he thought to himself.

Sam and John were sat for hours questioning the locals about Daniel Elkins, the bar lady was the last to see Elkins alive; she told them that he had acted on edge the whole day. He was writing in his diary all day at the bar and drinking himself into oblivion.

'I know he had a little cabin nearby, he pretty much kept to himself, and he didn't harm anyone. The locals thought he was strange, but hell I thought he was sweet'. Sam smiled softly at the bar women. 'Thanks for your help'. John tapped Sam on the shoulder and indication to go.

'So here's the thing about vampires, they can only be killed if you decapitate their head from their body. Sun light won't kill them but it hurts them like a bad sun burn. They feed at night that part is true and they sleep in the day, but they can wake up if disturbed too much, they have a heightened sense of smell and they are fast'. John consideration was on the road ahead as he was giving Sam all the information that he knew about the blood suckers.

Sam increasingly wished that Dean was on this hunt, he looked worriedly at his phone, hoping that Dean would message but he knew he was pissed and he would get the silent treatment. He didn't tell his dad what happened to Dean the night they both left to meet Brian. Dean was near death and Marie's Nephilim powers kicked in and healed him, his dad didn't seem to like Marie very much and telling him would complicate things.

They pulled up to Elkins cabin, it was well hidden if you didn't know where to look you would never find it. Johns jaw clenched a trait that all Winchesters have when angry or in deep concentration. They both searched around the empty cabin. Dry blood was splattered on the walls; Elkins diary and an empty gun case were discarded on the floor, Sam's eyes widened he recognised the shape of the case. 'Oh my god is this…..

'Yes it's the colt, sonvabitch had it all along! John said cutting Sam off.

'So what now? John narrowed his eyes in determination 'we track em, but first we need dead man's blood'.

Dean sat on a bar stool drinking shots, he ordered one for Marie and slid it across to her. 'Drink up sweet cheeks, we should celebrate, I'm not sick and you have magical powers'.

Marie scrunched her face up as she swallowed the shot, she could handle her drink but she didn't like to drink much. 'Another shot sweetheart?

'No thanks, can I just have a beer please'. Dean waved over the bar tender, 'can I get a beer for the lady'. They sat there for a while not really specking, it was mostly small talk, Marie still felt a little on edge, she didn't know if Dean was happy drunk or if he would lose his shit again. He was still bitter about being left behind but she could understand where Sam and John were coming from. Dean needed to be seen by the doctor he almost died; as a matter of fact he did die in Marie's arms. With that thought she did need a drink, not in celebration though, just to numb the angst and the stress. She stood up to go to the bathroom when she was approached by two women, one of them had long black hair and tanned skin with deep brown eyes, the other slight smaller in stature with platinum blonde hair that was pulled up in a clip, she had bright blue eyes they were both beautiful girls. This made Marie feel like a hobo, she had jeans and marvel t-shirt on, defiantly no effort put in. 'is he with you? The taller girl asked gesturing towards Dean. 'No he's just a friend' the two girls were now giddy. 'Sorry if you can excuse me nature calls'.

Marie stared into the bathroom mirror and she seen her mum looking back, she was the spitting imagine of her, only difference is she was taller than her mum and she had different colour eyes. She felt saddened knowing the fact she was a world away from her family.

Dean sat alone with his thoughts, he wanted to call Sam to see if the hunt was going ok, he worried that somehow he would get hurt if he wasn't there to protect him, he also worried about Marie and how she seen him, he had a temper he knew that, not many women seen that side to him. He was pissed at his Dad for ordering him around and how he never had the courage to stand up to him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when two beautiful ladies approached him. 'Hey is it ok if we sit with you? The taller girl asked. 'Sure thing beautiful'.

She slid on the bar stool next to him, 'I'm Shelley and this is my friend Diana'.

'I'm Dean, would you lovely ladies like a drink? They both smiled and looked at Dean as if he was a piece of meat. 'Yes please hansom, we will have vodka neat'. Diana said in a husky voice.

Marie made her way back and Dean stood up, 'ladies this is Marie'. Both girls nodded lazily not really caring and it showed, they both shifted closer to Dean and ignored Marie completely. 'So I'm goanna head back to the motel, kinda tired'. Dean frowned at the idea and stood again, he excused himself for a moment and pulled Marie aside. 'You can't go back yourself; remember I need to keep you….

'Safe? Marie said cutting him off. 'Dean I'm not staying here while random women are drooling all over you, it's awkward and I'm not goanna be ignored for the rest of the evening'.

Dean groaned in annoyance 'Marie your killing me here' he looked over at the two beautiful women who he knew he could ravish them both. 'urghhh, such a waste'.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to Shelley and Diana, 'listen ladies as much as I hate to say this I have to go, my friend is not well and I can't ditch her'.

The two girls gave Marie a death stare, they both rose from their stools, 'she's jealous that's all she isn't sick' Shelley said while looking Marie up and down in disgust.

Diana laughed, 'how can she be jealous she's clearly a dike'. Both girls now laughed in mockery and Marie felt the same as she did when Jon and his friends said she looked butch. She felt hurt at the hateful things these two girls were saying, she turned on her heel to walk out when Dean grabbed her and spun her around, he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips on Marie's and kissed her. She was shocked and just stood there frozen, she never reciprocated and Dean pulled away. The two girls were nearly out the door when Dean shouted after them, 'yeah nice meeting you ladies, have a safe journey back to your witches coven'.

Marie pulled a face at Dean. 'Thanks for that, but never do that again'. Dean was taken back slightly, 'wow sweetheart you really don't like me that way do you, which is ok that's fine but just wow, am I ugly to you? Do I repulse you or something?'

Marie sighed and looked down. 'No Dean you're a good looking guy it's just that…well I just feel…vulnerable and if you haven't noticed I'm kinda shy, I get uncomfortable'.

Dean put his arm around Marie 'you don't need to feel shy around me, just be yourself'. He waved over to the bar tender, 'we are goanna need a bottle of whiskey'.

John and Sam were ducked down in a small dip in the ground, hidden buy trees, the stalked the bairn looking building. Sam heart was pounding, the nest were a mere couple of feet away. Both Sam and John tracked the nest down by following a track of body's and mess they left in their wake. They got sloppy which means new vampires were among the nest and it also meant their food supply was running low. Sam was nervous he never hunted vampires before. What if they got caught, they were out manned. 'We need to call Dean, we need the numbers'. John stayed quite, Sam could tell that the gears in his head was turning, John was considering it then decided it's now or never and they couldn't wait for Dean to get here. 'Sammy we have to do this now, we need the colt'. Sam started to get pissed off; he didn't want to argue with his dad at the brink of killing a nest of vamps. He felt that he the sooner this is over the better; Dean was always the filter between him and his Dad. He needed that filter.

'Ok Sammy you ready? Sam breathed out a deep breathe 'yeah, ready as I'll ever be'.

Dean and Marie laughed and joked. 'What time is it? Marie asked Dean looked at his watch 'nearly 6pm'. They had been there since 12 in the afternoon, Dean was half cut and Marie was boozy she paced herself she didn't want to feel sick the next day. Dean's cell phone rang, it was Bobby.

" _Dean Can you talk?_

'Yeah Bobby what's up? Dean stood to excuse himself.

" _The lore on Nephilim is not good; most sources I've read described them as violent and Dangerous"_

Dean went silent and looked across at Marie who was pulling faces when she sipped on her whiskey, she didn't look dangerous to Dean.

'But there is some lore that describes them as good, right Bobby?

Bobby sighed _"there is some sources, yes but Dean we have to keep a close eye on her, she could change overnight and you know that if she changes for the worse well….we have to find a way to stop her, even if it means killing her"_

Dean swallowed dryly. 'Bobby you know we can't let that happen, we have to try everything in our power'.

" _I hear you boy, I've grown fond of the kid, just keep her close by and if anything unusual happens you let me know"._

'Bobby unusual crap happens to us all the time'.

" _You know what I mean you idjit"_ with that being said Bobby ended the call, Dean looked over at Marie again and she had company, Dean frowned and walked over chest puffed out in a protective manner.

'Marie we gotta go' the man next to her stood and shook Dean's hand. 'Sorry I didn't mean to impose, my name is Marcus'. Dean shook his hand hard and gave him a sneer. He had an English accent which he knew that most ladies would find sexy, he had piercing blue eyes and black waves of hair that was tucked behind his ears. Dean felt oddly intimidated, this guy was another level of good looking and Dean hated it.

'The names Dean, sorry buddy but gotta go…. He looked at Marie practically drooling 'hey Marie! Let's go now'.

'Ok!...

When Marie and Dean left the bar, Marcus pulled a sinister smile.

" _What a beauty, I finally found you…_ were his thoughts.

 **Notes**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I enjoy writing it; this was a Dean heavy chapter I feel he needs to bond with Marie more. For you Sammy girls out there the next chapter will be a Sam heavy chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think about the story so far xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence. Xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **The fight inside**

Sam stared up at the celling of the barn he felt warm liquid oozing down his neck, his breaths were ragged and short. He could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears. Everything seemed to be distant as if he was trapped within a dream. He could faintly hear his Dad call on him and he tried to move to seek out the voice but his body failed him. He was losing blood and fast. He moved to hasty when he entered the nest of vampires, he wasn't experience enough and he was running on empty.

John took down three vampires and got distracted looking for the colt, he disappeared towards the back when Sam tried to help what seemed to be at the time an innocent woman tied to a wooden post, he tried to wake her to console her but she woke up and screamed, She woke up the rest of the nest and all hell broke loose.

Sam got tackled from behind from two vampires; they ripped and tore into his neck and arm, they were making Sam in to a meal when John decapitated their heads, another younger vampire tackled John to the ground and all Sam could hear was his Dad calling out to him.

'Sam! Grab the knife, grab the knife!

Sam crawled but then his body gave in everything whet dark. He awoke with the sound of gravel the feel of wet ground; his Dad was dragging him outside by his arms.

'Sam! I've got you son, we're nearly at the car, stay with me'.

Sam gave out a chocked cry of pain and fell into unconsciousness once again.

Dean was passed out on the bed, spread out on his stomach snoring loudly, Marie pulled her pillow around her ears, and she was getting frustrated and pictured smothering Dean so he would shut up. It was nearly midnight and she hadn't slept a wink. Dean continued drinking when he got back to the motel and drunkenly passed out, he seemed to be quite when he got back, he kept zoning out as if he was thinking too much or worried and Dean being Dean didn't do the whole touchy feely let's talk it out crap.

Suddenly his cell rang, Dean didn't even stir so Marie looked at the screen of the caller, and it was John. She hesitated for a moment before answering, she knew John would be less than amused if she answered, but it must be important to call at this time. So she picked up and grit her teeth.

'Hello'

" _Put Dean on now!_

'Ok, sorry hes sleeping, he's been drinking so it might be hard to…..

" _WAKE HIM UP!_ John screamed down the phone cutting Marie off.

'Dean! Wake up' she shook him hard , he snapped his eyes open grabbed Marie and pinned her on the bed and held a knife to her throat.

She gasped and stared at him wide eyed in fear, 'Dean please, please don't….

Dean came to his senses and pulled back. 'Omg Marie I'm sorry I thought you were someone else'. His eyes softened and he felt like a douche. Marie shakenly handed him the cell phone. 'It's your Dad'

'Yeah' Dean said in a flat tone still pissed at his Dad for leaving him behind.

" _Need you here, Sam's injured and Vampires have caught our sent, I can't hide from them long, I will send you the coordinates"._

'What's happened to Sammy? Is he ok, how bad is it?

There was a pause, one that seemed too long, 'Dad! Is he ok?

" _Hes lost a lot of blood, he'll survive, just get here"._

Dean hung up the phone and started packing his stuff, 'Marie we gotta get going'.

Marie still shaky started packing and didn't ask questions, she was fed up and started having the urge to escape again. But she knew it was a bad idea considering she was a target for Demons, but Deans little out bursts just showed how messed up he was, always on edge and on protective mode, like a solider in the mist of battle.

Sam lay still in bed and John paced the floor, he managed to stop the bleeding but Sam had already lost a good amount, his breathing was shallow and fast and all colour was drained from his face. John stayed as calm as he could and he knew a fair bit on how to treat injuries, he was better than most hunters at medical training. Once when Dean got stabbed buy a ghoul at the age of eighteen, there was so much blood and he thought Dean wasn't going to make it, but he patched him like a professional. Within two weeks he was back on his feet. He knew how to take care of his boys but he didn't want this life for them, not really. He trained them like soldiers and he was strict on them, especially Dean, god he reminded him of Mary, he had her eyes and her full lips, Dean was snarky and mischievous just like Mary but he looked up to John and idolised him. Sam looked like him, darker in features and was a thinker he would question everything that John said or did and he wouldn't take orders like Dean did. This caused arguments more often than not and sometimes there would be fists thrown. John suddenly felt darkness take over him, he felt void then he was trapped helpless as if he was on the outside looking in fighting within himself. Then he heard a sinister laugh in his head losing all control of who he was.

He heard the rumble of the impala outside and he immediately walked outside to meet Dean.

'She stays in the car' John said in a flat tone gesturing towards Marie. Dean frowned and slammed the car door shut in annoyance. 'No Dad I think it would…..

'And I said she stays in the car Dean! His voice now rising, Dean just stood there for a moment shook his head and stormed past John without saying a word.

He was shocked when he seen Sam, he quickly went over and tried to wake him. 'Sammy, hey you ok man' he nudged him slightly and Sam moaned and hissed when he moved his head. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at Dean, and then he held his neck and tried pulling at the bandage.

'Hey don't do that', Dean grabbed Sam's hand.

'wh…where's Marie, sh…she can help, plz Dean get her'. John narrowed his eyes in question, 'what's he talking about?

'Nothing, it's nothing hes not making sense'.

Marie sat in the impala flipping through the radio station, she was starting to feel like the kid at school that nobody wanted to play with and she was annoyed at Dean for leaving her in the car like something he could discard. She might as well of been a dog with the window cracked opened a little. She however took this opportunity to take a power nap, she liked her sleep and she wasn't getting enough. She laid her head back and listened to the music playing in the background. A familiar song came on so she sang along

" _ **Smile though your heart is aching,**_

 _ **Smile even though it's breaking".**_

" _ **When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by,**_

 _ **If you smile through your fear and sorrow"**_

" _ **Smile and maybe tomorrow"**_

" _ **You'll see the sun come shining through for you".**_

Dean stood outside the motel door and just listened, he had no idea Marie could sing, and she sounded amazing, but he had to snap out of it and focus Sammy needed help and there were vampires on their asses.

He walked over to the impala and opened the door startling Marie. 'Hey sorry sweetheart, Sam needs your help'.

Marie was grumpy and wasn't entirely sure what Dean wanted her to do. 'Oh so I'm wanted now'. she said in a sarcastic tone, Dean had a tired worried look on his face and his voice was slightly strained, this made Marie adjust her attitude, he was put under a lot of pressure by his Dad and he seemed to have taken it on himself to not only to protect Sam but to protect Marie also.

'What do I have to do? Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his head. 'Sam is badly injured do you think you can fix him, ya know with your healing thing?

Marie started to panic slightly at the memory of Dean's lifeless body and the sheer pain that burnt through her. It was all consuming and terrifying, she couldn't do it again, Marie wasn't even sure if she could.

'Dean..I…can't do that again, I don't know how'.

'Please can you just try'? Dean with now pleading eyes, John opened the motel door calling on Dean. 'What's taking so long? Dean turned and waved him off 'just a moment'

'Ok I will try, but I don't know why you haven't taken him to the hospital'.

Marie walked into the motel room the atmosphere was toxic; Johns eyes followed her across the room. She sat next to Sam on the bed and nudged him to see if he would wake, he looked so pale and almost grey in colour; Sam's hair had dry blood through it, she couldn't actually believe that John would let this happen.

Sam through lidded eyes looked at Marie, he gave a weak smile and it pulled at Marie's heart strings. 'Hey Ma..Marie'.

'Sam I will try to help, I'm not sure how though' Sam just nodded and closed his eyes.

Marie placed her hands on Sam and closed her eyes; her heart was pounding so much she was convinced that John and Dean could hear it. She concentrated on Sam trying to find that familiar burn but nothing was happening. Dean stood idly by standing near the door with a helpless look on his face and John glared watching closely, both men stood in silence.

Marie pulled her hands back and sobbed 'I'm not a performing monkey, I can't do it'. She looked down at Sam who was now unconscious, Dean sighed 'its ok Marie you gave it a shot' he turned to John. 'We need to take Sammy to hospital'.

'you know it's too dangerous, the vamps could be waiting for us on the road or at the hospital, we need to stay here till sun up, we have a better chance in fending them off, we stay put til then'.

Dean clenched his jaw, his lips curled and Marie can see that he was fighting to keep back his temper. 'You should have taken me on the hunt' Dean growled and John walked up inches away from Dean's face. 'listen to me I made a choice that I thought was best, you think I wanted this to happen, I've got the colt Dean it wasn't all for nothing'.

'Oh well its worth dragging Sam into a nest of vampires and yeah leaving me behind was a great decision Dad, no as a matter of fact ditching me without any word of where you were, now that was the best move yet'. Deans sarcasm pushed Johns last nerve and without any warning he swung at Dean with such force that he went flying back, John then pulled Dean up by his collar and punched him not once by three more time. Dean hit the deck; John kicked Dean over and over again.

'Stop it! Stop it! Marie screamed she ran over to grab John around the waist to pull him back but he shoved her into the door. She hissed as her elbow hit the wood, to Johns surprise Sam got up and pointed a gun at his Dad with shaky hands.

'st..stop it you bas…bastard'.

John smiled evilly 'what you goanna do Sammy kill Daddy'. He pulled Dean up by his hair; yanking so hard Dean yelped and grabbed effortlessly at John's hands to relive the pull, his nose and brow were pouring with blood and he was unfocused.

'uh uh uh, one more step Sammy boy and Johns least favourite son will get his neck snapped'.

Sam lowered his gun and tried to steady himself; he looked over at Marie and gave her a silent plea.

Marie lifted herself from off the ground and slowly tried to reach for the colt that was placed on the wooden table just behind the eye shot of the demon possessing John, she was so close but she was spotted. He grabbed her wrist and snapped it; Marie screamed out and clutched her arm sobbing in agony.

Dean helplessly tried to punch at the Demon that was wearing his dad's meat suit.

'you sonvabitch, goanna fuc..fucking ki..kill you' his head was pulled back by his hair, he gave out another yelp.

Before Sam could react the demon was gone along with Dean and the colt.

'No No No No. DEAN! Dean…. Sam collapsed and hit the floor with a thud; Marie lifted herself from the ground, sobbing in fear and pain she made her way to Sam and placed her head on his chest, his heart was beating steady. She moved to the motel phone and called 911.

Marie sat and stared at her x-ray, her right wrist was snapped in two places. She grimaced at the low throbbing ache under her freshly placed cast; she stood up and walked to the receptionist to collect her prescription. She was glad for the pain medication, she was also glad for Bobby. He paid for her and Sam's treatment, Marie headed to the ward Sam was staying in. Thankfully he just needed a couple of units of blood and antibiotics along with some very strong pain medication.

When she reached Sam's room he was packing up his things, he was still unsteady on his feet but with Dean and Johns disappearances he was on high alert.

'We got to head to Bobby's; he'll know what to do. We need Dean's car, left it at the motel parking lot'. Sam was speaking fast and panicked and Marie just stood there watching him pace around grabbing what was his and not even bothering to let the staff know he was checking himself out. He bombed down the ward seeking out an exit and didn't look back, Marie felt like a puppy dog chasing the giant man. 'Sam please wait up, my legs are wee'.

Sam slowed and grabbed Marie's left hand and pulled her along. 'We gotta make it to soux falls as soon as we can, it's been over 24 hours since Dean and my dad has been gone'. He said with a strained voice. 'I know Sam I'm worried, terrified to be honest'.

Sam squeezed Marie's hand gently and walked slower still holding her hand. 'We will get them back wont we?

'Yes Even If we have to kill everything in our way'. Sam said in a determined voice

'She can't manifest her powers yet, she is weak so take something she loves and make her angry and wrathful, and she will turn dark. The abomination will fight and turn the world to ash'.

Dean heard the voices talking, he lay still chained to the cold damp ground, and he was in pain from the beatings he got, not only from the Demon back at the motel but from the Demons that chained him. They strung him up a flogged him, they broke fingers and a couple of ribs too. Then the Demons humiliated Dean as they poured pigs blood all over him and left him lying in it for twelve hours. Dean didn't break; so far he held his own but for how long….

 **Notes**

 **Wow chapter 10 already, I do hope everyone is enjoying the story. Leave comments and let me know what you think xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural charters. I do however own my laptop…**_

 _ **Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence, also in this this chapter there is a part about Dean that may be upsetting, so a warning, it's sexually suggestive xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Family doesn't end in blood**

Sam felt strange driving the Impala without Dean either complaining that he was driving like a grandma or getting some shut eye and snoring really loudly. It had been nearly two weeks since Dean was taken, two weeks since his Dad was possessed, Bobby had been tracking unusual weather activities to try and pinpoint groups of Demons. But to no avail, things were quite, too quite.

Sam also started to become a little too over protective of Marie, a trait that all Winchesters seem to have if they cared for someone. Marie however hated it; she needed girl time since she was surrounded by men 24/7 she wanted to be left alone to just be normal for a little while and forget that she should join DR Xaviers School.

Marie wanted to go shopping for women essentials and maybe scan the ice cream isle. She just needed an hour by herself.

'An hour won't hurt Sam, its only shopping'. Sam looked up from his laptop and frowned slightly.

'Marie It's not safe; I can go on a supply run for you'. Sam put on his worried kicked puppy dog look; Marie huffed and put her hands up in defeat.

'Fine well you can drive and sit outside in the car while I go in, I need some sort of privacy, I'm going out my head with having constant body guards around. Dean was bad…..

She stopped talking and looked at Sam who suddenly looked so fragile, he was still recovering from the vampire attack and he was beyond worried about John and Dean, she didn't want to add to his worries. She sighed, feeling like she acted like a selfish brat. Marie was worried too; she missed Dean and found herself getting tearful at nights.

'Ok Marie you have a Deal' he smiled slightly and closed his laptop and sluggishly walked to the front door. Once they were both in the impala Sam let out a long breath and started the engine. The roar was loud and the cassette that was last in played led zeppelin, Sam fumbled to turn it off, he didn't want to be reminded of Dean's absence more than he had too.

'So Marie how is you wrist, you taking all your pain medication? Clearly Sam was trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

She looked down at her cast on her right wrist and flinched a little at the memory of the snapping sound and the agony she felt.

'ummmm aye its fine, I get it off in three weeks, so not too long how are you feeling, injury wise?

'I'm good, feeling good. So I was thinking since we haven't had a decent meal in so long that we get something to cook. You know keep up our energy'.

'Sounds like a plan, you give me the list and I will go get it, remember you're staying in the car'.

Sam just concentrated at the road ahead staying silent.

Bobby sat at his desk drinking and calling other hunters, asking them for anything information they might have on demon activities and if they had seen John or Dean, he put a hunters APB out on them, hoping and praying that there was something that would help him get his boy back.

Also he was currently elbow deep in Nephilim lore and biblical texts, he refused to believe that Marie would get all powerful and consuming, he also was looking into how to suspend any powers she might have, to force her Nephilim side to stay permanently dormant. His brain hurt and he needed a break.

Dean blinked to adjust his eyes to the constant darkness, he heard iron doors slamming and chattering of voices muffled behind brick walls, then he heard classical music playing the noise became louder as the iron door opened and the music poured in. light invaded his eyes and he closed them feeling the sting, a female Demon walked up to his cage and smiled.

'I love this piece, claude Debussy, Claire de lune it has a calming effect don't you think?

Dean stayed silent and squinted his eyes at her still trying to adjust to the light, he could make out that she was middle aged around forty and attractive with long flowing black hair.

She came closer to the cage and looked Dean up and down 'you're going to need calming music after what I'm going to do to you' her voice now sinister. She entered the cage and pulled Dean up by his chains and bolted them to the top of the cage, he put up a fight as best he could in his beaten and weak state but she over powered him with little to no effort. He hung by his arms his feet barely touching the ground.

'do…don't you fu…fucking touch me..black eyed bi..bitch'.

She laughed at him and grabbed his face and forced a kiss on him, she bite on his bottom lip and drew blood, Dean hissed and pulled back. she then moved her hands down his chest ripping his blood soaked white t-shirt and dragged her nails down seductively making her way to his stomach then pulling at his belt on his jeans.

He tried to move away from her but he had no leverage to push back, he knew what was next. She whispered in his ear 'I'm going to treat you like the man whore you are' he closed his eyes tight silent tears falling down his face. He just prayed she would be quick.

Sam was staring at the entrance of the store Marie went into, his legs were moving and his hand was tapping un-patiently. He kept looking at his watch and she had only been gone for ten minutes. He flipped open his cell and texted her.

" _Everything good?_ A minute later Marie replied

" _Aye I'm just browsing, won't be long"_

" _Ok"_

Marie slowly walked up and down the isles looking at some clothes and perfumes. She smiled when she spotted superman socks and batman ones. She immediately picked them up.

' _Superman for Sam and batman for Dean'_

She felt a horrid dropping feeling when she realised that Dean wasn't around, regardless she would get them for him she paid for the items then back tracked to the food isles. Marie stood in front of the bakery isle staring at pies. She started getting upset and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Panic attack stricken she bolted to the closest public bathroom she locked herself in and tried to steady her breathing. She felt Dean, as if he was whispering, he was in pain Marie could feel the pain and the panic. Her vision went blurred and she seen chains and blood so much blood. Then she started to calm herself, with shaky hands she called Sam.

'Sam!

" _Hey what's up?_

'Come get me please, I'm in the girls toilets'.

" _Ok stay there I'm coming"._

Sam ran up to the store and scanned the isles looking for the bathrooms; he walked straight into the girls toilets not caring.

'Marie hey you in here?

'Yes'

Marie opened the cubical door with tear shot eyes and Sam kneeled down at her with a worried look. He didn't say anything he just pulled her in for a hug and she relaxed into him feeling safe.

Sam broke the hug and looked at Marie with questioning eyes 'you ok? What happened?

'I saw a vision of Dean, hes in chains somewhere dark and hes in pain'.

Sam's eyes widened and he pulled her up by her feet. 'Let's get back to Bobby's'.

Once they were back at Bobby's Marie explained what she had seen and Bobby grabbed three glasses and filled them with gut rot whiskey.

'So what now you both having visions?

Sam swallowed his drink in one go and filled up his glass again.

'I guess so Bobby, but Marie has some sort of idea of what's happening with Dean'. His tone was panicked

'Balls!

'It's the Nephilim thing isn't it; I don't want it I want to be normal'.

Sam moved his hands over to Marie and squeezed her left hand gently. 'I know you do, I want to be normal too' his eyes looking sympathetic.

Bobby grabbed a map and spread it out on the kitchen table 'right from what I could tell from Marie's vision it could be a warehouse, there are a few in a twenty mile radios, we are on the clock here, god only knows what those bastards have done to him'.

Sam was studying the map carefully, 'hey isn't there a few abounded slaughter houses here'.

Bobby grabbed a red pen and circled all the locations that had warehouses and slaughter houses.

'Well kid it time to go get Dean back, we are goanna need to take as much salt and holy water possible, oh and a recording of an exorcism spell'.

Sam nodded and turned on his heel and headed out to load the impala, Bobby sat next to Marie; he poured her another glass of whiskey. 'The boys like you'. Marie smiled softly and fumbled with her glass. 'Sam's a great guy he's very supportive and Dean makes me laugh'.

Bobby sipped his drink. 'They are my boys, I never had kids of my own so to me they are mine and I will do anything in my power to protect them'.

'I know you would'.

'Yeah and so you know I would also do the same for you kiddo, I haven't known you long but you have grown on me. Need a little female touch around here and I heard you saved Deans life, to me that's says family'.

Three weeks now passed and Dean didn't know how long he was abused, beaten and nearly starved he lost all track of time. He sat in the corner of his cell getting a hose down the freezing cold water hurt his skin and broken bones; the small looking Demon with red hair finished the hose down, he laughed at Dean as he shivered in the corner and left leaving Dean freezing in the darkness. He stopped talking for days now, he just moaned in pain, the constant pain. He called out for his dad for days but he never seen him or heard a word. Then he cursed and threatened the Demons Dean style but again it never stopped the beatings. Then he got abused and humiliated by the female Demon who called herself Jade. She abused him for hours at a time, taking what she could get from him for her own filthy pleasure.

Once again the iron door opened slowly…..

Bobby came along on the hunt and Sam was thankful, numbers were important and it made Marie feel more at ease Bobby being there, they were on the road when Bobby's cell rang, the caller ID was withheld he frowned down at it for a moment then answered.

'Yeah'

" _Hello is this MR Robert Singer?_

'Speaking, who is this?

" _This is DR Conway; we have you in call in case of emergency for a Dean Winchester"_

Bobby's eyes widened and his voice was high in pitch when he spoke.

'Is he ok, where did…..

" _Mr Singer its best if you come in as soon as you can"_

'DAMMIT! Tell me if hes ok!

There was a long pause and then a sigh on the other end of the phone.

" _I regret to inform you that the police found Mr Winchester on the side of the road this morning, he was found dead at the scene, I am truly sorry but can you please come in to identify the body"._

Bobby's heart sank and he dropped the phone, Sam looked over at Bobby and turned white, he pulled the impala over and he just knew by Bobby's expression that Dean was dead. Marie looked at both Sam and Bobby and she knew also that it was bad really bad.

They all stood waiting for Dr Conway, Sam paced back and forth while Bobby held his head in his hands silently, Marie felt sick and she kept going to the toilet, she was on her knees dry heaving. She went over to the sink and splashed her face with water, she made her way out and Dr Conway was talking to Bobby and Sam.

'If you can follow me please'

Marie grabbed Sam's hand and followed the Dr to the morgue, as they entered Sam gripped tightly at Marie's hand. The Dr proceeded in opening the morgue draw and slowly pulled; she unzipped the body bag and revealed Deans beaten body. He was black and blue; he had opened wounds on his face head and torso. Marie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand ad sobbed, Sam cried and went to hold Deans body and Bobby shouted. 'DAMMIT! He kicked a tray nearby with the contents clattering to the floor.

'Wha…what..how did he die? What was his injuries? Sam whispered through tears.

The Dr looked sympathetic and she sighed. 'We haven't had a chance to do an autopsy but in my option he was beaten badly for a long period of time that hes body simply just gave up.

Marie felt a heat in her stomach, she rushed out and barley made it to the toilet, she sat and sobbed in the cubicle her hands felt strange, she felt heat in them particularly her right hand. She felt anger so much anger she lifted herself up and headed to the sink to splash her face, she looked in the mirror and her eyes looked different they seemed brighter than her dark brown eyes they looked almost hazel with a tinge of red around the iris. Her body started to vibrate with energy and she grabbed on to the sink. It started to crack and the mirror broke. She panicked and closed her eyes to calm herself. Slowly she started to feel normal.

Sam dragged himself towards the car. He was going through the motions of moving, he didn't look at Marie or Bobby he just walked as if he was set back to his factory settings. Bobby was full of rage and his face showed every ounce of it, Marie stayed quiet and focused; she was trying to push all emotion aside she was terrified that certain emotions triggered off her biblical mutation. '

We have to find my Dad' Sam said in a whisper, Bobby nodded. He was worried that John would be found dead also and how would Sam cope losing all his family. The kid wouldn't survive it.

There was a knock at Dr Conway's office. 'Come in'.

A skinny sinister man walked in, he smiled at the doctor.

'A Job very well done doctor'.

She smiled, 'thank you, do you think the shapeshifter fooled them'.

'Oh yes indeed, the Nephilim is turning, I seen her, see is a beautiful creature, I see her real face now'.

'So what's next? What do we do with Dean?

'Oh I have great plans for him too'.

'And Azazel?

'He wants Sam….

 **Notes**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave comments and let me know what you think.**

 **Also I would like to thank all those who have left comments so far, thank you for your kind words xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **I will fix you**

Twenty four hours since Dean was found dead, twenty four hours and Marie could still hear Sam's muffled cries through the bedroom walls. She could hear Bobby on the phone shouting drunkenly, he wanted to find John, he needed answers and John would at least have some sort of memory of what happened that's what Bobby hoped for.

Marie had been feeling a dull buzzing inside her, strong emotions was a clear trigger and hearing Sam's pain made it worse. She stared out of the bedroom window it was windy and dull, she held her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out Sam's crying and Bobby's shouting. The cast on her right hand suddenly cracked, Marie's eyes widened and she analysed the cast before slowly peeling it off her skin. She stretched out her fingers and moved and twisted her wrist, there was no pain or swelling just as if a break never happened. Marie's wrist was healed.

Marie gave out a shaky breath, she was scared and panicked she sprinted to the bedroom Sam was in and thumped on the door.

Sam opened the door slowly his eyes were blood shot and his hair was matted, Marie felt a pang of pain when she seen Sam almost guilty for disturbing him.

'Sam… umm sorry for disturbing you but…ummm

'Spit it out Marie'. He said flatly and uninterested

Marie shifted uneasy and broke eye contact 'my cast fell off, actually it broke off'. She lifted her right hand to show him. Sam held Marie's wrist and turned it and rubbed his thumb along the skin and joint, he added more pressure to see if Marie's wrist had healed.

She felt slight warmth grow in her stomach, Sam was so gentle the way he was inspecting her previous injury, he frowned and looked at her with questioning eyes.

'Did this just happen now? How do you feel? He seemed less uninterested now.

'Yes it just happened and to be honest I just don't feel right, I'm scared shitless Sam'.

Sam held his bedroom door open gesturing Marie to go in, she shyly moved passed him as he shut the door. Marie sat on his single fold out bed.

Spread all over the bed and the floor were research on strange weather occurrences and tracking spells. He was tracking the Demons that were responsible for Dean's death.

'I thought Bobby was…

'I'm staying out of his way, for now at least he keeps pushing me to give Dean a hunter's funeral, I just can't think of that right now, I just can't'. Sam was broken, his voice shaky and quite. Marie again felt the uneasy buzz and anger which she was trying so hard to control.

'So are we goanna talk about your broken wrist?

Marie took in a deep breath; she was scared in case Sam and Bobby would be wary and angry at her. She knew very little of Nephilim's and she was avoiding doing any sort of research on them, just like when you research an illness and the results are bad or worse, she avoided it as much as she could, but she had to know what was happening to her eventually.

'well it's my mutant powers' Marie giggled nervously not making eye contact with Sam, she often did this, eye contact was her weakness especially with the Winchesters. Their eyes would burn into Marie when they spoke to her, must be a hunter thing. They both were very observant and they could figure someone out in a lie in no time even though they couldn't always tell if each other were lying. They were also very observant in body language which made Marie on edge sometimes. Sam now was looking at her this way.

'You healed yourself, Marie this could be a good thing'.

'How's that a good thing, I can't control it. Maybe I need to talk to Bobby; I have to know what is happening with me'.

Sam rubbed the back of his head; he stood up pacing the floor and Marie could tell that he the wheels in his head were turning, his eyes brightened slightly.

'You can heal Dean, you can bring him back. You did it before'.

'What! Sam I want to bring him back so badly, I miss him and I know you and Bobby are feeling like utter shite. But….i….can't bring dead people back. I just can't'

Sam's eyes now pleading as he sat down and took Marie's hands into his own.

'You brought Dean back before, you feel different now because you are starting to gain more abilities you can do this now I know you can, Marie please help'.

Marie pulled away from Sam and stood up. 'I'm not a performing monkey, you are supposed to help me, you promised, you are supposed to get me home safe and away from all this, but you just want to use me'.

Marie was angry, her body started to vibrate from inside as her anger grew, the floor around her started to creak and snap, the walls made a sound as if it was snapping. Cracks started to appear around the ceiling. Sam's eyes widened, he stood up and backed against the wall.

Marie! You need to…..

'I need to WHAT! Sam, you need to shut UP!

Sam moved slowly forward with his hands held up in defence. 'Marie calm down, please calm down look around you'.

Marie looked at the way Sam moved, he looked scared, she took in her surroundings and seen the damaged she had done to the walls and floor. Her eyes widened when she realised what she had done.

'Oh god, oh god!

Sam pulled Marie in an embrace to calm her, he didn't want another episode, and she shook into his arms and buried her face into his chest.

Bobby hearing the noise stomped upstairs and swung open the bedroom door.

'What in the love of all things is happening up here?

He stopped dead in his tracks as he surveyed the bedroom, floor boards broken and cracks in the walls and ceiling.

'Can someone tell me what the hell happened!

Sam looked over at Bobby with worried in his eyes, Marie was slowly losing control and Bobby knew the Nephilim side was manifesting. The small amount of damage in the bedroom was just the beginning of what was to come.

Nearly a month since Dean was in darkness, starved, tortured and abused. Jade often came to visit Dean; she used him like a piece of meat. She named him "her man whore" she would cackle in his ear while he was stretched on his back chained to the cage which was his prison.

'Be a good man whore and make me feel good, or I will pull out all you teeth, I will make that pretty boy face of yours so disgusting to look at. After all that's all you have are your looks. You haven't got much up in the brain regent'.

Dean grimaced and tried to turn away when she grabbed his face kissing him forcefully, biting at his lower lips, drawing blood like she always did.

Dean hissed when she bite at him, she made her way down his neck biting over the previous bruises she left there. Dean groaned in pain and again tried to move away with the best of his ability. Jade pulled Dean's hair hard to look up at her, 'Man whore! Be good now for me!

'juusttt…kill meee….kill me'. Dean whispered, the first time he had spoken in 10 days.

Jade laughed so loud it echoed through the empty darkness. 'Oh no no man whore, you are too much fun, and this body of yours will be mine, all mine'

She dragged her nails down his chest. 'hmmmm this body will be good to walk around in. so firm, I could do a lot, maybe I can borrow it for a while, it will be our little secret, we are goanna have a lot of fun, first I'll make the Nephilim my bitch. Oh I bet she would like you on her'.

'Don't …no, leave..her'.

Jade opened her mouth as black smoke poured out and swirled like black waves, it consumed Dean, he felt himself disappear, as if he was in someone else's dream watching, he screamed in his head. _"GET OUT…GET OUT…GET OUT!_

Bobby slammed an old book on the kitchen table in front of Sam and Marie. 'I only ever told Dean what I found on some of the Nephilim lore, you were too busy hunting Vampires, with John. So I'm telling you now'.

Sam opened the heavy book at the page folded down in which it said….

 **Near-Mortal Nephilim** _favours their mortal parents. They are mostly similar to their mortal kin in both mind and body with some abilities and instincts this can occur during "emotional stress". Physically there is few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal._

 **Balanced Nephilim** _is balanced between their kins, and has both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage such as change in eye colour and strength, but the amount can vary between individuals._

 **Transcended Nephilim** _favours their immortal kin or has only a minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally they are close to their immortal parentage in which they can harbour great power although they are able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent._

'There is biblical texts also, says that Nephilim are giants of old and they were offspring of the watchers, too much damn lore to read, my head hurts thinking about it'. Bobby said in annoyance, he was angry and tired.

Sam rubbed his face, he wasn't concentrating much on the words, he just kept thinking of Dean and his dad, and as much as he wanted to help Marie he was distracted by his grief.

Marie stared at Sam, he looked destroyed, she felt guilt, fear, grief and anger all at once and the constant buzzing in her gut. Her emotions were erratic.

'Do you think it's the emotional stress that caused my outburst to happen?

Both Bobby and Sam nodded. 'I think Dean's death caused it, we are all feeling pretty emotional, and I guess we all handle it in our own way'. Sam's voice was strained with grief and exhaustion.

'I'll do it, I will try to fix him, I can try to bring him back, I can….

'Thank you' Sam leaped up and pulled Marie in a tight hug before she could finish what she was saying.

Bobby smiled. 'Well let's get to it'.

'hmmmmm I like how you feel Dean' Jade moved Deans body like he was a new toy to be played with. She stretched and cracked knuckles. She walked out of the warehouse killing some of her own kind, Stealing clothes to wear as Deans own clothes were blooded and ripped, apart from his leather jacket, oh she wore that jacket.

'Sorry guys, no one must know I have him, plans change and I don't like to follow rules' she cackled on the way out, I have a Nephilim to kill'.

Marie, Bobby and Sam stood waiting to speak to Dr Conway; they were hoping to see Dean again.

'Sorry but Dr Conway is off on holiday' the receptionist said while typing on her computer.

Sam put on his puppy dog look, 'could you please get someone to take us we really need to see him, please!

The receptionist melted at Sam's look and picked up the phone calling for Dr Raymond, as they all waited nervously in the lobby, hoping they could go see Dean.

After what seemed like an eternity Dr Raymond showed, he didn't look pleased.

'Ok I take it you are the Winchester family; usually we don't allow viewing of the deceased when there is a police investigation. Also an autopsy hasn't been finished there are some surgical openings, this can be very distressful for any family to witness'.

Sam swallowed dryly, he looked over at Bobby who looked pale and clammy and Marie was wide eyed and scared out her wits.

'Ok doc, just take me to my brother'.

The Dr just shook his head and led the way.

Once in the morgue, Dr Raymond grabbed files, he opened the draw gingerly and uncovered the sheet, to reveal a completely different body.

'That's not my brother! Sam snapped.

The Dr frowned and looked at the files. 'It says here Dean Winchester born January 24th 1979 died August 13th 2005. It's all here, police report health records.

Bobby picked up another file that was lying on a desk. He frowned while reading over it.

'Well here is another file that says John Doe born January 24th 1979, where the hell is this guy?

The Dr took the file and read over it, 'this man was cremated this morning; he had no family so the state cremates any Jane and John Does that can't be accounted for'.

Sam gave out a chocking sound and Bobby grabbed the Dr by his collar. 'You mean to tell me you mixed up the bodies, you cremated my kid you sonovabith!

Marie gasped and felt burning in her gut; she looked at Sam who was ready to breakdown and kill someone at the same time. 'Sam! I feel… I feel like…I need to get out'.

Marie! Wait! Sam called out.

Marie ran out of the morgue and bolted down the hall way towards the exit, as she passed through the hall the light bulbs burst as she passed leaving nurses shocked and confused. All eyes seemed to be o her.

She burst out of the exit and fell on her knees, she needed to breath, she felt so much anger and rage that her body started to glow; she closed her eyes to try and calm down. Then she heard a voice.

'Hello sweetheart'

She snapped her eyes open and looked up.

'Dean!

 **Notes**

 **Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took a wee while to update, been a hectic few weeks, working lots.**

 **Let me know what you think. xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **The Search**

Sam stood outside the hospital entrance, his panicked eyes searching Marie was nowhere to be seen, nor was the impala. He franticly flipped open his cell dialling Marie's number which went straight to voice mail. 'Dammit! He shouted in frustration.

Bobby burst out of the entrance mumbling angrily, his eyes blood shot with tears of rage, he made short work of Dr Raymond, grasping on to an urn of Deans ashes and the threat of the police on his ass after punching the Dr and shouting insults at the staff on the ward.

'We need to tail ass Sam' his voice was rough, 'where the hell is Marie?

'She's gone, she took the car' he said in a strained voice.

'Balls!

Marie's head hurt, she could barely open her eyes. She felt the vibration of the impala and heard the loud rumble of the engine. The radio was playing classical music, something Dean would never listen too. Marie tried to move but the strain of rope was pulling on her wrists which were tied behind her back, her legs were bound and she was gagged. She stayed as still as possible as realisation dawned on her. She remembered seeing Dean outside the hospital and she remembered the pain on the side of her head when a fist connected with her temple. After that nothingness

'I know your awake Marie' Deans voice sounded calm and but sinister at the same time.

Marie didn't make a sound, she just stared at the back of Deans head.

'You been out for some time, glad you are awake now, we can have some fun, and you like fun don't you Marie?

Silent tears rolled down her cheek and her breathing hitched in panic, she wished her Nephilim abilities would kick in, but she couldn't control them.

Dean pulled up to an old cabin deep in the woods, the location unknown, he stepped out of the impala and took in a deep breathe.

'Ahhh just how I like it quite and hidden'

He open the back door to the impala and dragged Marie out with ease, Marie yelped under her gag and tried to pull back. Dean lifted Marie and flipped her over his shoulder. He nudged the door open with his foot and dropped Marie roughly on the fold out bed in the living room area. He removed Marie's gag.

'Home sweet home'

'Dean, what…what are you doing' Marie cried out.

Dean smiled evilly, 'oh you think I'm Dean, sure I look like him, sound like him even smell like him. But I'm not Dean Sweetheart'. With that being said his eyes turned black and then back to green.

Marie gasped and pulled against her restraints, she sobbed out in frustration and fear.

The Demon moved closer to Marie, pulling her face close to his. 'It's no use; even if you can escape you would perish in the woods'.

Marie flinched and turned her face, she could feel his breath on her 'what are you going to do to me? She sobbed out.

The Demon stepped back and stood staring at her coldly 'I'm goanna kill you, but not yet first we are goanna have some fun, once I'm done with you I'm goanna snap Deans neck and then I'm goanna do the same to dear old Sam, then I'm goanna hunt down your family and friends and kill them one by one'.

He moved towards Marie and pulled her in an upright position, he moved his hand up her neck and then her cheek, Marie pulled away tears in her eyes then the Demon with a swift motion smacked Marie hard in the face causing her to cry out.

" _STOP IT! STOP IT!_

Dean was pounding on his head, he was desperate for control but Jade was strong, and he would fall back and forth into darkness. He would see snippets of what the Demon was making him do; he heard her thoughts and desires. He was helpless in his attempt to break free, he's screams couldn't be heard.

Sam sat at the kitchen table at Bobby's, half a bottle of jack downed and Dean's ern in the middle of the table. He drunkenly flipped open his cell and dialled Marie's number for the tenth time that night.

'Marie, hey its..its sam, why di..did you go, you left at this..the worst mo..moment ever, Dean is gone, m..my Dad is missing and now you. Plz jist call me, plz'

Bobby walked through the front door after searching all night for the impala, he called every hunter he knew to keep an eye out for the car and for Marie, he had a hunters APB out not only on John but now Marie. He looked at Sam drunkenly slumped in the kitchen chair, blood shot eyes fumbling with his cell phone.

Bobby felt beyond saddened at the recent events and at Sam, who was broken, he would very rarely get drunk, Bobby was used to Dean getting drunk and hiding his feelings behind a bottle.

'Sam I've done what I could for tonight, get some sleep we will start again bright and early'

Sam scoffed out a bitter laugh. 'Start what Bobby, my brother has gone yo..you know he..he taught me how to ride a bike, he..he gave me the last bowl of cereal, he was the reason..no he is the reason I'm still alive!

Bobby placed his hand on Sam's shoulder 'we will find the black eye sonvabitches that did this, mark my words; we will find your Dad and Marie on my last breath I promise you'.

Sam stood up and stumbled falling on the floor, he held his head hissing in pain visions passing through his eyes. He seen Marie crying in the dark, trees and darkness, he gasped and sat up.

Bobby was on his knees eyes widened staring at Sam feeling helpless, 'Sam what is it kid, what did you see?

'It's Marie, she's been taken'.

'Who took her?

'I don't know Bobby' Sam said in a strained voice still in pain.

Marie sat with her hands now bound to the bars to the grubby fold out bed, the Demon wearing Dean was playing Beethoven moonlight sonata. 'I love classical music, this piece is so haunting, and it sets the scene doesn't it?

Marie stayed silent not making eye contact; her face was now bruised due to the smack the Demon gave her.

'So not much of a talker are we, no matter I will make you scream instead'.

He moved towards Marie pinning her down on the bed, he whispered in her ear, 'Dean loves this, loves how weak and pathetic you are. He needs to feel strong, he wants it'.

Marie shifted to move away from him but he grabbed her waist and turned her head to face him. He crashed his lips roughly against hers. Marie flinched and tried to move but the Demon was too strong. She bit down on his lip drawing blood and he gasped and snarled at her now wrapping his hands around her neck.

'You little bitch, do you think you will lead hell, lead me, you are no weapon you are an abomination, all the plans to make you go dark side, to torture people you love to put you in danger, to rile the Nephilim inside you, pathetic whore'.

Marie eyes started to blur as the Demon squeezed around her neck. 'Deeeeaaannn!

Is all Marie could say then a familiar burn started to bubble within her stomach, her bounds snapped and she managed to push the Demon off.

She ran towards the door before the Demon grabbed her legs and she fell face first on the wooded floor smashing her nose in the process. The Demon flipped her on her back and pinned her down; he punched her over and over again. Marie grabbing on to his hair and pulling as hard as she can in defence, the Demon hissed. Marie flipped him over and started banging his head on the floor with force. Her anger took over her fear and her eyes started to glow she growled. 'I'm goanna burn you fucking eyes out!

She grabbed his head one more time and smashed it with such force she heard a crack, the blood spilled like thick water. The Demon cackled evilly and then smocked out.

Marie scrambled back watching the smoke snake out of the window, leaving Deans broken body from all the torture he injured.

She sat in the corner in shock, in her fit of anger she had caved Deans skull in, she took a moment to calm herself. She crawled towards Dean and gave out a strangled sob. His body was beyond broken, he was covered in bruises all over his neck, hands and face and all the places that the clothes hid. Deep cuts on his forehead and lips, but she was the one to finish Dean off. She sobbed in her bloodied hands but then she heard a groan, she lifted her head and leaned over Dean Tears flowing.

'Ma…Marie' he said weakly.

Dean its ok I'll heal you, just close your eyes. Close them'.

She placed her hands on him and concentrated on the heat deep within her and then a blinding light filled the cabin, she felt pain, searing pain, she cried out and then darkness over took.

Sam was wrecked by constant visions, Bobby stayed by Sam's side as he writhed in pain, he seen visions of Marie and of a Demon, his Dad with yellow eyes and of Dean. His eyes were void of any of his surroundings and of Bobby's voice, after the hours passed the visions stopped. Sam lay on the couch covered in sweat his eyes half lidded in exhaustion.

'Kiddo talk to me'. Bobby's eyes tearing

Sam just closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Bobby covered Sam in a blanket and sat lazily at his desk poring himself a large drink and downing it in one.

'Hey, breathe for me sweetheart, come on take a breath, please come on'.

Dean held Marie coaxing her to wake up, he stroked he cheek, her face was bruised and covered in dry blood from the fight she had with the Demon, she had used everything ounce of energy she had to fight off the Demon and to heal Dean that she couldn't heal herself.

'Come on, don't you die on me'.

Dean placed Marie on the floor and started performing CPR, after a panicked couple of minutes Marie took a breath.

'That's it sweetheart'. Marie opened her eyes she seen the sun shining, reflecting in Deans bright green eyes, his freckles bright and gold oh his face.

'Dean, are you real?

He smiled down at her, 'as real as it gets'

Marie sat up with help from Dean; she sobbed and pulled Dean in her arms.

'We all thought you were dead, i…I hurt you, I nearly killed you, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry' Marie crying into Deans chest.

'It's ok; don't be sorry, you were defending yourself. I'm ok Marie'.

Dean took in his surroundings confused 'where are we Marie?

Marie lifted her face from Dean's chest. 'I don't know'.

Dean picked Marie up bridal style and placed her on the bed 'we need to take care of your injuries, just need to get a first aid kit, if this place has one'.

Sam woke up with a banging head ache, mixture between drinking heavily and the crippling visions combined, he hissed and rubbed his head, thankfully Bobby was at hand to give him pain killers and water.

'How you feeling kid?

'Like crap, I've never had visions that bad before, I seen my Dad with yellow eyes, I seen Marie in pain and I'd seen Dean, that can't be right Bobby Dean is dead'.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at his desk, I know someone who maybe can help, a warlock, he can cast a location spell, I held off asking him hes bad news and very powerful. But hes the last resort'.

Sam stood up in anger with a snarl on his face, 'you mean to tell me that he could of found Dean all along, my Dad and Marie. Bobby! How could you not ask him sooner Dean would still be alive!

'he's dangerous that's why, when I mean powerful I mean he can turn your insides to jelly and manipulate your mind to his own bidding, he asks for a large payment for his help, sometimes not in cash, if he knew about Marie he may want her, and hell I'm not powerful enough to stop him are you?

Sam sat down holding his head in his hands. He gave out a sigh 'ok ask him'.

'Yes baby is here, thank god' Dean shouted from the door, he opened the trunk and grabbed the first aid kit. He took another look at his surroundings thick woods covered as far as he could see. Completely cut off from everywhere else.

Marie lay on the bed she started to drift off to sleep; she felt the bed dip next to her. 'I need to fix you up sweetheart, can you sit up for me you can sleep in the car'.

Marie groaned and sat up; she was completely drained and starving. She leaned towards Dean and let him get to work.

'This is goanna hurt a bit' Dean dabbed cotton wool in rubbing alcohol and placed it over Marie's cut eyebrow; she flinched and grabbed Deans hand softly. She stared at him and he stared back at her Marie's breath hitched as Dean leaned forward his lips were so close to hers but no contact happened.

'Dean! You're alive!

A voice boomed from the door, Sam wide eyed standing there with Bobby.

 **Notes**

 **Hey hope everyone liked this chapter, I know so much angst at the moment. Again I am not sure about relationships for Marie, I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think Sam or Dean? Please feel free to leave comments xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence, some chapters contain sexually suggestive parts xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Down Time**

Sam ran up to Dean and gave him a bear hug, Dean smiled and pulled Sam's head down and patted him on the back it was a brother's hug of relief and of love. 'I thought you were dead, I have…I thought I had your ashes, I seen you dead body in the morgue' Sam said through tears, his voice straining.

Dean sighed not breaking the hold Sam had on him. 'I'm here Sammy'.

'ughummm' Bobby cleared his throat. Dean smiled and broke Sam's hold only to be pulled in by Bobby.

'Good to have you back kid, goddammit I missed you'.

'Thanks Bobby'.

Marie stood up gingerly from the fold out bed; she was unsteady on her feet weakened from healing Dean. Sam moved to steady her.

'You ok?

'Aye I'm good thanks'. Marie said weakly then her eyes rolled back and she went limp, luckily Sam was there to grab her.

'Whoa, hey hey I've got you'. Sam picked up Marie bridal style and carried her towards the door.

Dean looked worried he knew that she was beaten badly and drained of energy, he couldn't help but feel guilty this was his doing.

'She ok, this is all my fault if I could have fought harder against that bitch of a Demon none of this would of happened'.

Bobby placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. 'com on kid let's get the hell out of here'.

Marie woke up in the spare bedroom in Bobby's house, it was now known as her bedroom, she shifted and felt a dull ache around her left side, she lifted her tank top to only reveal bruises with all the colours of a rainbow, she sighed and pulled the covers over her head. Marie was so tired and everything hurt. She was completely drained of any abilities she previously had, she couldn't keep her eyes open, just like the time she was sick for a week with a kidney infection. Sleep is all Marie wanted; she drifted off again in a dreamless slumber.

1AM Marie was woken up by Sam turning on the bedside light leaving a glass of water and some pain meds; she lifted her head to take the pills, downing the glass of water in one then pulled the covers over her head again.

8AM she heard shuffling around her room, Dean sat on the side of the bed with a tray in his lap; he had brought some breakfast, scrambled eggs and orange juice.

'Marie you gotta eat sweetheart'. She just shook her head and groaned, 'too tired'

Saying quietly Dean sighed and took the tray away leaving the orange juice.

2PM Marie awoke with the sound of Metallica wherever I may roam playing outside, the sun was beaming in the window, she moaned in annoyance, she stood up still light headed to close the curtains, she stood at the window to tell whoever was playing the music to turn it down, she seen Dean working on the impala all greased up, white t-shirt and ripped jeans, she caught herself staring.

" _ugh get a grip of yourself"_ she thought.

Marie pulled the curtains shut and went back to bed.

'So are you goanna tell me what happened to you? Sam wanted answers and Dean wasn't willing to go into details.

Dean emerged from under the impala wiping his hands.

'Long story short I got kept in some crappy cell in a crappy warehouse for god knows how long, bitch Demon possessed me, she kidnapped Marie then smoked out, that sums it up'.

Sam's eyes narrowed 'really so that's it'.

'Yep that's it, now would you drop it, go check on Marie'.

Sam still had so many questions, but Dean wasn't the type to share feelings, he wouldn't talk unless he wanted to and no one could make him.

Sam knocked on Marie's room with no answer he slowly opened the door, she was snoring softly, he smiled and stood there for a while watching her, he sighed and closed the door, she was drained and he in a way was thankful she was getting some rest.

Later on that evening Dean went for a shower, he stood under the hot spray he leaned his head against the tiles and sobbed quietly; he couldn't wash away what Jade did to him no matter how much he scrubbed he felt disgusted and dirty. The echoes of classical music played in his head; he slid down the tiles and held his head in his hands. 'stop it stop it stop it' breathing heavily.

THUMP THUMP THUMP. Sam banged on the door. 'Dean, hurry up I need the bathroom!

Dean stood up and cleared his throat 'umm yeah won't be long'.

He wrapped a towel around himself and pushed past Sam when he opened the door, Sam threw a bitch face.

He stomped upstairs to get dressed; Marie then opened her door sleepily with her hair sticking up. She stood there staring at Dean.

'What! Dean snapped as he passed Marie and slammed the door to the room him and Sam shared.

Marie confused to why Dean snapped at her, then it dawned on her, he was tortured by the way his body was broken when the Demon left him. She shuddered at the memory of her cracking the back of his head open. She felt saddened, when was the last time someone was gentle with him, just to hug him and to take care of him. How many times has he or Sam been punched, stabbed, chocked and kicked, how many scars or broken bones have they injured? With that thought she lazily made her way down stairs.

'Hey you're awake, how do you feel? Sam smirked at Marie's messy hair.

'I'm starving, but I think I want to cook for you and Dean'.

Sam raised his eyebrows amused 'Sure but i need to go and do a supply run'.

'Where's Bobby?

'Hes on a hunt a ghost problem in Kentucky, he said we are all on lock down, we need some down time'.

'Aye defo need down time'.

Before Sam left to go to the store Marie handed him a list of stuff to get, she didn't feel like going out in public with her faced all bruised up. She grabbed some clean clothes and made her way to the shower. The water felt so good on her bruised body, something she would never get used to the dull ache she felt from the beaten she injured. How Sam and Dean have managed to cope all these years she would never know.

Once she was changed she sat on the sofa in comfy pyjama bottoms that had Tigger printed on them and a winnie the pooh tank top. She flicked through Bobby's old tv trying to find something to watch. She missed watching tv, but to her joy she came across friends the episode where Ross gets a spray tan. She was giggling away when Dean stomped down the stairs. 'What's so funny?

'Friends are on, have you seen the episode when Ross gets a spray tan?

Dean rubbed the back of his head. 'I've never seen friends'

It didn't surprise Marie that he didn't see watch friends. 'Well you're in for a treat Winchester, come and watch it with me, you will love it'.

Dean sat next to Marie, she noticed he was wearing a white t-shirt with grey sweat pants and he smelt like mint. She shifted away from him slightly not liking the feeling she was having. Must be because she missed him when she thought he was dead or maybe she felt this way because she had nearly killed him herself in a fit of rage, mixed emotions going through her mind when Dean laughed. 'It's funny isn't it'?

'Yeah but I'm laughing at your pyjamas, wow sexy, bet all the guys love that whole Disney thing'.

Marie pouted. 'My jammies are awesome, Tigger rules'.

Dean smirked and went back to watching Tv, after a while Sam came back with supplies including Marie's list, Dean by then had nodded off when the news came on, and was snoring.

'So what is it you're making?

'Stovies with some neaps and skirlie'.

Sam looked confused, 'umm what's that exactly?

'It's beef with onion and potatoes mashed together with gravy, neaps is sweed and skirlie is oatmeal stuffing with onion beef drippings and seasoning'.

Sam unpacked everything on the kitchen table and handed Marie a beer. 'You want some help?

'No you go have a rest I will cook'.

Sam stared at Marie and smirked 'nice pyjamas'.

After a few hours dinner was ready, she set up the table wanting it to be nice, she went to call on the Winchesters when she seen both of them drooling and snoring on the couch. She took out her cell phone and snapped a picture giggling away.

'Guys! Guys wake up your supper is ready; the boys sat up groggy rubbing their eyes, Marie heart melted at the two large men that could quite easily put the fear of death in to most people. They seemed so vulnerable and young at this particular moment. They had been looking after her, now it was her turn to look after them for now.

'Smells amazing, what did you cook? Dean said as he sat down.

'She made Stovies, neeps and skirlie' Sam said smirking at Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion, 'is that some sort of exotic food'.

Marie giggled and sat down, 'I wouldn't say Scottish food is exotic'.

After they all finished Sam cleared the plates and did the washing up, Dean made his way to the couch and watch the Tv. Marie sat next to him and sighed 'you ok Dean?

'Yeah I'm great thanks sweetheart, the food was good'.

'Let's watch a movie' Sam said after he finished washing up.

'Yeah sounds good Sammy, what do have in mind?

'Marie what do you like to watch?

'Let's watch a horror' she beamed from ear to ear. Sam and Dean glanced at each other and smirked.

It was decided that they would watch poltergeist, Marie grabbed some covers and sat in the middle between Sam and Dean she covered all three of them and settled in.

She hid her face now and then while the Winchesters disguised what they would do to gank the ghost and save all the family within an hour of the ghost being discovered.

A few hours later Marie woke up on the couch between the boys her head was on Sam's lap and her legs were wrapped awkwardly around Dean. Both of the Winchesters sound asleep heads hanging to the side with legs and arms in a very uncomfortable position. She smiled at them, they needed rest and comfort. She felt safe, Marie placed her head back down on Sam's lap, and the steady breathing of the Winchesters lolled her back to sleep.

'So how does it feel walking around in a Winchester meat suit? The witch asked.

Jade smiled wearing some innocent old lady, she was small and grey with dark brown eyes, the only meat suit she could get in a hurry.

'hmmm hes my new obsession, I will come for him again when he least's expects it, but tell me Angella where is John Winchester, last I seen of him he brought me Dean and left. I very much would like to see him'. Jade cackled.

'He was being held captive but he escaped, have you seen or heard from Meg?

That little slut is of no importance, just another one of Azazel pets, oh and I hear your brother Marcus helped the Winchesters, where is he Angella, I'm goanna rip his throat out'.

The young witch had curls of black hair and deep brown eyes, she and the warlock Marcus are twins, but she had no love loss for him.

'Hes hidden to me, what are your plans? You know you will be hunted down, you rebelled against hells plan for the Nephilim, you should have killed Dean like planned the Nephilim would have become vengeful and Sam would have turned dark side. Hell would be powerful and Dean well he….

'Dean is mine'. Jade snapped.

'He was merely a distraction, he wasn't supposed to live, and that's why they had to use a shapeshifter he wasn't supposed to be some sort of sex toy, you were supposed to of killed him and dumped on the road'.

Jade snarled her eyes turning black, 'I don't like to follow rules, Alastair wanted Dean all along, so did I. he wanted to turn him into a Demon of torture, and I wanted him as mine all fleshy and warm'.

Angella scoffed, 'so just like me you have no love for your brother'.

Sam woke up with his neck twisted, he groaned and sat up Marie's head was rested on his lap; he shook her softly waking her. She looked up at Sam and blushed she moved her head and legs and stretched. The couch wasn't the most comfortable of places. Dean woke and hissed at his back. 'ahhh shit I feel like an 80 year old'.

Bobby's land line rang, Sam went to answer it.

'Hello'

" _Sam..Sammy is that you?_

'Dad?...

 **Notes**

 **Hey hope you enjoyed some of the down time, still a little angst but it wouldn't be supernatural without it.**

 **So just to sum up, Alistair and Jade are siblings who both want Dean for their own agenda when Hell just wanted to torture Dean then kill him off, Meg and Azazel will be introduced well you know what they want with Sam. I'm going now to try and put more of the original story line into my fanfiction.**

 **Again hope you enjoyed please leave comments and let me know if you have any ideas you would like for the story xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence, some chapters contain sexually suggestive parts. I will fore warn if it gets detailed xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **Overprotected**

'Dad! where…what, are you ok?

" _Yes Sammy, is Dean, I mean last thing I remember was him…_

'Hes fine, hes here, we have been searching for you, we thought you were dead'

Deans eyes widened, is that Dad? Let me talk to him'. He said in a desperate voice pulling on Sam's arm.

Sam waving Dean off, he was just as desperate to talk to John.

'Where are you? How did you shake off that Demon?

" _It's a long story, put your brother on"_

He handed Dean the phone begrudgingly.

'Dad..Dad are you ok?

" _God Dean, I'm so sorry son, I remember what the Demon did to you, so good to hear you're ok, listen up I'm heading to hunt down what killed your mother, I know how to kill it, I thought you should know",_

'Let us help, we can hunt down this sonovabitch together, me and Sam will meet you just say when and where'.

" _No son, you have been hurt because of me, Sammy nearly got killed because of the colt, you need to sit this one out, but there is something you can do, you need to write this down"._

Dean was writing down humming and saying yes sir every minute, Sam's eyes narrowed when Dean ended the call.

'So! What did Dad say? Sam said slightly frustrated. 'We have a case in Indiana, couples keep going missing on the same stretch of road same time each year'.

Sam threw up his arms and paced the floor in anger, 'you're kidding right! He didn't explain where he was or how he managed to shake the Demon, after all the worry and panic hes now drilling orders over a phone!

Dean stayed silent and made hes way upstairs to pack; Marie just sat in silence knowing that when John was involved, she knew tempers would be high. She made her way to the kitchen to make tea and coffee for the boys. Sam thumped about angrily making Marie a little nervous. She knew that both Winchesters had a nasty temper, she gingerly walked over and handed Sam coffee.

'Thanks' he sighed and sat on the couch sipping at his mug. Marie smiled and sat drinking her tea in silence.

Dean was throwing what he needed in his duffel bag, he would have to do more research on the road, ask the locals, stuff that Sam was better at, but he knew he would have a pissed off giant man child on his hands for the duration on this hunt and he figured he might have to do all the leg work while Sam brooded.

He made his way down stairs and dumped his bag on the floor, Sam sat there glaring and Dean shook his head.

'You ready?

Sam huffed, 'give me ten minutes' he said flatly pushing past Dean.

Marie switched on the tv, she felt awkward and out of place she needed distracting from the thick atmosphere. Dean flopped down beside her, 'so are you goanna get ready or not?

Marie looked taken back, she thought she would stay behind at Bobby's, 'Dean I'm ok here, plus I would be worse than useless, I can't hunt, I've never even held a gun. I don't like loud bangs' she said looking almost embarrassed.

'Well I'm not leaving you here by yourself, no way; you're coming with, no arguments sweet heart'.

Marie groaned and stood up, she hated long drives, it was hot out and the impala was like a furnish August was Turning out to be some sort of heat wave. She was in pain still and she was covered in bruises, she looked black and blue. Marie made her way to the bedroom to get changed and pack, she looked in the mirror as she peeled off her pyjamas. She stared at her body, she had lost so much weight within these past few months, and her left hand side screamed broken ribs. The door was opened just a crack as Sam passed by, he stopped to see Marie standing in her underwear, rubbing her side. He took in a shaky breath and felt his face heat up he also felt a pang of sadness at her injuries. She was a small statured female; she had injured so much in the last few months. He and Dean would have to protect her more than they have done. He felt that they haven't been doing their job right.

Dean waited in the impala tapping his hand on the steering wheel; Sam made his way out with his bag, dumping it in the trunk. He slid in the passenger side slamming the door, brooding in silence.

'Where's Marie?

Sam turned to Dean in a glare, 'she's covered in bruises Dean, and we can't let that happen again we need to do a better job'.

Dean frowned and then shifted uneasy, he remembered some parts of being possessed, he felt like crap and Sam was just rubbing salt in his wounds.

'Yeah, I hear you Sammy'. He said softly 'we need to train her, she would be able to defend herself better'.

'Yeah' Sam said hes thoughts wondering, he didn't want to go on this hunt, he wanted to find John, he wanted answers, revenge for Jessica.

Marie emerged from Bobby's struggling to hold her bag, Sam went to help her and Dean opened the trunk.

'Thank you, such gentlemen' Marie shyly smiled.

Dean gave her a wink, 'see I can be respectable'. Marie laughed 'a respectable man whore' Deans face drained of colour and his face fell flat.

'I was joking, you are a gentleman' Sam narrowed his eyes at Deans reaction to Marie's light hearted joke.

Sam quickly changed the subject. 'I'm driving unless Marie do you want to drive for a change?

Dean shook his head snapping out of his moment of thought. 'Nah ah, nope not happening'.

Marie looked down at her feet kicking the gravel. 'I can't drive'.

'Oh' both of the Winchesters said at the same time. 'I'm driving anyway Dean so deal with it'. Sam boomed.

Once they were on the road, Dean was reading through his Dads notes praising his hunting skills, while Sam was steadily getting angrier, he wanted to go and find John where Dean was taking orders like a soldier.

Marie stayed quite once more, she felt like walking on egg shells being around the Winchesters.

'We should be going after Dad, I don't know why we are on this hunt can't he put someone else on it?

'Look he asked us to do a job so we are doing a job! Dean raised his voice.

'Don't you want to kill this thing that killed mom that killed Jessica!

'yeah you know I do Sammy, I want nothing more'

Sam pulled over and got out; he grabbed his bag out of the trunk and started walking off down the road.

'What the hell are you doing, it's the middle of the night get back in or I swear I will leave your ass here'.

Sam shrugged. 'That's what I want you to do'. Marie got out and called after Sam. 'Sam wait! She walked over to him with pleading eyes. 'Listen Marie, I need to find my Dad, I need answers, you'll be safe with Dean, I promise once I'm done I will make sure that everything is ok and you are safe. I did promise you that, I won't go back on my promise. But I have to do this, I hope you understand'.

Marie glanced over at Dean shaking his head and staring angrily at Sam, she looked at Sam's puppy dog eyes, and damn that look he gave her, she melted and pulled him in for a hug. Sam sighed out and tightened his hold, Marie placed a peck on his cheek and Sam smiled.

'Please be safe, and phone me ok'.

'I will' Sam turned on his heel and walked down the darken road.

Marie stood watching him silently her heart feeling heavy. 'Come on Marie let's go!

Dean called after her, she walked slowly to the impala and slid in the back seat, Dean didn't say anything as he started up baby, leaving dust in his wake. Sam turned to see the impala disappear, he wasn't keen on leaving Marie but he knew Dean could handle this one job. He wouldn't put her at any unnecessary risk.

Marie lost in her train of thought. She wondered about Jessica, why hadn't Sam talked about her until now, she wondered what she had looked like and how lucky she was to have captured Sam's heart.

'Hey earth to Marie, you hungry? Dean was clearly trying to get Marie's attention for a few minutes but her thoughts drowned out Dean's voice.

'Aye I'm a wee bit'.

Dean pulled over to a truck stop diner. 'Eating here or back at the motel?

Marie looked in the rear view mirror and grimaced at her bruised face. 'Motel, have you seen the state of my face, people are goanna think you're an abusive partner'.

Dean nodded 'I guess you're right, ok so what you want?

'Anything I'm not bothered'.

Dean made his way to the diner; she took this moment to stretch her legs not straying far from the car, she noticed a young couple laughing and holding hands. They looked like they were in love and Marie smiled, she remembered that feeling she had with Jon even if it was shorted lived. Love has no measure of time. She wished she could feel like that again, she started to miss home Marie only texted her uncle now and again to keep him from worrying. She never heard from Piers much. He stopped replying after a while, she couldn't put them at risk, and she knew that now. The less contact the better.

'Whoa lady you ok? Two guys approached Marie seeing her face 'yes I'm ok thank you'.

'That guy in the diner, he with you?

Marie panicked a little; they knew Dean was with her. They clearly spotted him. She had to think on her feet. 'Oh yeah that's my brother, don't worry he kicked the guys arse that did this to me'.

The two guys nodded ok and walked away happy with Marie's story, Dean passed the guys frowning as he quickly made his way out, seeing two strangers talking to you made him rush the order and leaving a very big tip.

'Who were those guys?

'No one, just being friendly'

Dean's eyes narrowed 'well they can be friendly elsewhere, let's get going'.

After about 30 mins drive Dean pulled up to a grubby motel 'stay here I will go check us in'.

Marie groaned, she surveyed here surroundings, the motel only had the one floor, and all the doors were faded blue with old net curtains in the windows, it seemed busy as the car park was full of cars.

'One room two queens' Dean said distracted looking over his shoulder constantly at Marie sat in the impala.

The young guy looked in his book 'sorry pal, we are fully booked I can give you one queen, that's all I got'. Dean shrugged. 'Whatever dude, I'll take it'.

Dean walked over to the car and opened the door 'so this place is fully booked, only one bed sweetheart'. Winking at Marie, She rolled her eyes and hissed as she stepped out of the car. Her body was hurting and she needed to lie down, at this point she didn't care.

Dean grabbed the bags out of the trunk and made the way to the room as they entered the smell of mould filled their senses.

'Oh my god, this place is a dive!

Dean laughed, I've stayed in worse, and he set the bags down and went to grab the food. Marie pulled back the sheets and pulled a face, they seemed clean, but still made her skin crawl slightly.

After they sat and eat at the table Marie had to ask about Jessica.

'Dean'

'Uh huh'

'Sam said the thing that killed your mum also killed Jessica?

Dean sipped his beer and shifted in his seat, he had seen Sam plagued with nightmares, just before they met Marie.

'She was Sam's girlfriend in college, she was murdered the same way our mom was'.

Marie felt bad for asking she looked down at her hands fidgeting 'oh'

'Why do you do that?

Marie looked confused 'do what? Dean tilted his head to make eye contact with Marie.

'Look away, look down'.

'I don't know it's just a thing I do'. Dean tilted Marie's chin to look at him, he stared at her for a moment before standing up. We need ice for you face, it will help with the bruising and the pain which I know you've been hiding from me'

Marie squirmed in her seat, thankfully the bruises on her face covered up her blushing.

'So tell me about this case'

Sam sat on the side of the road taking a break, his legs were tired with all the walking and he still suffered from headaches due to the crippling visions he had a few days ago. His mind wondered he smiled at memories of Jessica and how she used to bake cookies when he was upset, how she used to cuddle up to him on the couch while he was reading through law books. Tears ran down his cheek without his realising, he quickly wiped them away trying to refocus. Then his mind wondered to Marie, he felt guilty for leaving her with Dean and bailing out. He thought back to the moment he had glimpsed at her in her underwear, he cleared his throat feeling heat rush to his face he was a guy after all.

He had to focus on finding his dad and finishing this, for his mom and for Jess.

Bobby sat in his car; he shifted his eyes around to make sure no one was around.

Marcus slid into the passenger side and handed Bobby a piece of paper. 'Mr Singer I feel this would help with your Nephilim problem, it's a very powerful spell in which you should not take light hearted.

Bobby stared down at the piece of paper 'will it hurt her? Marcus deep brown eyes narrowed and scoffed at the question.

'Of course it will Mr Singer, a spell like this will hurt it's to be expected, you want to do this or not, I am risking my life over this'. His velvet English accent strained

Bobby sighed 'yes'

'You do need to keep her pit bulls on a leash'.

'The boys will understand, just leave now will ya! Marcus slid out of the car, before leaving he leaned down. 'One more thing, has she used her abilities on anyone?

'On Dean why?

Marcus shook his head 'well you have a problem on your hands, this spell will affect him too, and he will feel all her pain'.

Bobby rubbed his face in frustration can nothing ever be simply…

 **Notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't see an end to this story as of yet. Let me know if you would like me to add something, any ideas are much appreciated and thank you for all your lovely comments so far. xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence, some chapters contain sexually suggestive parts. I will fore warn if it gets detailed xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **Before a Hunt**

Marie lay in bed while Dean sat on the floor, notes spread out looking over research and his Dads journal. He yawned as it was getting late; he flipped open his cell hoping that Sam had left a message. He seemed disappointedthat he didn't, he was more upset than he was letting on. Sam bailing on him brought back memories of when he left for Stanford.

'Where are you going to sleep? Marie sat up looking around the grubby motel room. There were no small couches or any extra blankets.

'It's ok, I don't need to sleep, got all this stuff to look over' Dean said yawning.

Marie felt sorry for him, she could let him share for this one night she wasn't that much of a prude.

'Dean just kip in here, it's only for one night, just don't hog all the covers'

Dean raised his eye brows 'you sure?

'Aye its fine, I've shared beds with my pals before'.

'Ok I'm goanna take a shower first before I hit the hay'.

Marie nodded and lay back down, she felt her eyes droop, she was still recovering from over using her abilities, she was drained and she hoped that she would never have to use them again, to just be normal. With that thought she drifted off to sleep.

Once Dean was out of the shower, he smiled over at Marie, who was sound asleep. He changed into his sweat pants but left his top bare as it was too warm. He gingerly slid into bed and turned his back respecting Marie's boundaries. He turned off the bedside light and drifted off within a couple of minutes more spent than he thought he was.

Couple hours later Marie awoke, hot and sweaty, she noticed an arm wrapped around her and she had to take a moment to come too. Dean was pressed up against her back in a spooning position snoring into her ear. She sighed and rolled him on his back slightly irritated, Dean didn't stir. Marie got out of bed looking for a drink, going over to the small kitchen area she ran the tap but the water looked cloudy. She pulled a face no way was she drinking that; she decided to go to the 24 hour shop across the road to grab a drink and maybe a snack. Grabbing her jacket and shoes still wearing her pyjamas she snuck out quietly.

Marie entered the store and she quickly scanned for the water, luckily the store was empty she didn't want people to see her in her pyjamas. The cashier didn't even look up; he was around 20 and was reading a magazine, chewing on gum. Marie quickly grabbed a few bottles of water and some Cheetos, next thing she knew a drunken group of men piled through looking to buy alcohol. Marie swiftly made herself inconspicuous, standing behind the toiletries which was piled high with toilet roll.

'Give me a bottle of jack! One of the men said to the cashier. He was stalky in stature and had tattoos he looked intimidating.

The young cashier looked up slightly nervous 'sorry no alcohol after 10 pm, I can't serve you'.

The other two guys who looked like students started shouting at the cashier, jumping over the counter grabbing their fill of alcohol. Marie tried to fumble for her cell only to realise she left it in the motel. She cursed under her breath.

'Oh look what we have here boys'. The older man with long hair and tattoos laughed mockingly at Marie. The other two men walked over laughing on a drunk high 'A prostitute, hey how much for the night darling?

Marie turned to walk when one of the younger men grabbed at her jacket 'look at the state of this chick, what happened did you over pay and not deliver the goods' as he gestured to her bruised face.

Marie pulled back 'let me go!

The older man snarled and grabbed the water that Marie still had in her hand, he opened it and poured it over Marie. All three men laughed 'probably the only wash you will have this week hoe!

Marie turned to run when again she was grabbed, she swung a half-hearted punch at the older man who was now holding her. He just laughed at her attempt 'hear have something to eat hoe' as he now dumped a whole jar of tomato ketchup on her. The men continued to mock her and poured numerous of sauce over Marie before finally letting her go.

She ran out heart racing and crying, when she reached the motel and opened the door, Dean was up and half-dressed looking panicked. 'Marie where the hell have you…..

He stopped mid-sentence eyes widened in shock, Marie was covered head to toe with god knows what and crying.

'WTF, Marie you tell me now what happened, who fucking did this, tell me!

'They... they ruined my winnie the pooh jammies' is all she sobbed out. Dean paced the floor in silent rage; he then heard laughter and breaking bottles outside. He ripped back the curtains and seen three men drunkenly kick cars and smash glass. He glanced at Marie then glanced back outside, his jaw was clenched and his hands now fisted at his sides.

'Stay here! Is all he said as he stormed out of the motel room.

Marie called after him but Dean in his rage didn't hear her, he didn't say anything either as he walked up to the men and grabbed the first one closest to him and punched him in the throat, the man fell to the ground gasping for air. The older guy swung at Dean with a broken bottle but Dean shifted to the side causing the man to stumble and fall in his drunken state, Dean kicked him in the stomach twice and then the face, the last guy punched Dean in the back of the head, but with not much force. Dean turned and grabbed the guy by the throat and punched him continually until blood was pouring from his face. He dropped the guy; he picked up the half jack bottle on the ground and poured it over them smashing the bottle afterwards.

Marie watched from the motel window, she was glad that Dean kicked the shit out of them, the pricks deserved it, but she was still crying. They made her feel worthless.

Sam walked until his feet were aching; no one had stopped to give him a ride to the bus station. He flipped open his cell, 4am he'd been walking since 11pm and only stopped once to rest, the sun still hadn't risen, it felt like an endless journey and he was worried in case his Dad had moved on. He wanted to call Dean to check in but figured a call at this time would only worry him. He also wondered if Marie was dealing with his brother ok. He knew that Dean would keep her safe; he worried more than he let on.

Marie cried in the shower reeling from what just happened it had to be a quick shower the cops were sure to show up soon looking for Dean.

'Hey sweetheart can you make it quick we have to get the hell out of dodge'. Dean called through the closed door.

'Ok'

As soon as she was out she dressed quickly and they both hit the road making their way to Burkitsville on the hunt his Dad sent him on.

Marie slept the whole way, the sun woke her as it shown through the window of the impala 'hey sleepy head' Dean said smiling; Marie stretched 'where are we? She said sleepily.

'We are in Burkitsville, so the plan is we get a motel room, we look around the town ask locals about the missing couple and take it from there, we need to figure out why couples go missing annually and why they have to be male and female'.

Marie shrugged uninterested, she was no hunter nor did she ever want to become one. She wanted to be and English teacher or a social science teacher. Hunting wouldn't look good on paper.

Dean shifted in his seat noticing Marie and how quite she was, he was still pissed about what happened to her and how someone can treat a young lady like that. They were lucky she was out of Nephilim juice; things would have gone very differently.

'You ok sweetheart?

'Aye'

'You hungry? We can get a bite to eat before we start, we can sit in the impala and have breakfast'

'Ok'

One worded answers was all Marie was saying and Dean knew she was still upset. He turned on the radio and started singing off key which he managed to pull a small smile out of Marie.

Sam spotted a small blonde sitting on the side of the road her back to him; she had her ear phones in music up load.

'Hey! With no answer Sam tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump up in surprise.

'You scared the hell out of me!

Sam putting his hands up in defence 'sorry I thought you might have needed some help'.

Triggering a small memory of when he first met Marie at the side of the road.

'I'm good thanks, she said shyly.

'umm so where are you headed?

She smirked at Sam and shifted on her feet 'umm no offence but no way am I telling you'.

'Why not?

'You could be some kind of freak, I mean you are hitchhiking'.

Sam laughed 'ha so are you'. The blond smiled and giggled, suddenly a white van beeped on pulled up to the side of the road. 'You need a ride? Said a middle aged man he dipped his head down gesturing towards the blonde.

'Yeah' Sam and the girl both said. 'Just her I ant taking you!

Sam scoffed at the man and frowned, the blonde jumped in the van and smirked at Sam 'you trust shady van guy and not me? He asked in disbelief.

'Defiantly' she smiled and the van drove off leaving Sam at the side of the road, Sam scoffed and shook his head. Was it him did he give out some sort of freak radar; he wasn't having much luck in getting to where he wanted to be.

He flipped his cell open to see if Dean or Marie had left any messages, but nothing maybe he should call. He would once he reached the bus station; he needed to keep what battery life he had.

Marie once again found herself in another motel; it was much nicer than the last one and this time it had two beds. She lay down staring at the ceiling while Dean was on his bed with missing posters of the last victims, the pattern was the same each time man and a women usually newlyweds.

'Ok sweetheart, lets head out and talk to the locals'.

Marie sat up silently and grabbed some make up from her bag 'I need to cover up my face'

Dean sighed he'd forgotten that Marie's bruises could cause people to put blame on him.

'Yeah sure thing'

After a while Marie emerged and Dean was relieved that her make up worked a treat, he smiled and winked at her 'looking good'. Marie smiled and was proud of her makeup techniques.

Once they headed out they asked around Dean claiming he was a friend of the missing couple after some very rude coffee shop owner dismissed Dean and his cocky attitude he asked around more to no avail.

As Dean and Marie headed down the road the way they came into town the EMF started making a loud humming noise in Dean's bag.

'What's that noise? Marie asked in confusion. 'That's my home made EMF reader, go grab it will ya'.

Marie leaned over and grabbed the device; she looked at it in somewhat interest. 'You made this? Looks like something out of the ghost busters'. Dean stopped the car and frowned at the gap within the trees. He took the EMF and pointed it, the thing was going crazy. 'Come on'

He stepped out the car and Marie closely followed she stopped dead at the most terrifying scarecrow she'd had ever seen, she swallowed dryly as she watched Dean approach it.

'Dude you fugly' Dean smugly said he grabbed a small ladder climbing up to take a better look.

'Dean what are you doing, don't go near that! Marie whispered she was terrified of the thing, it gave her chills.

Dean didn't listen he just stared at it and scanned it up and down until he noticed a tattoo on the scarecrow. He pulled out a missing poster and the same tattoo was on the missing guy.

'Nice tat' Dean said and frowned, Marie shifted uneasy on her feet she wanted nothing but to get back to the car.

They both made their way back into town; Dean was quite as the wheels in his mind were in motion, true hunter mode. Marie never seen him this concentrated before, and she stayed quite to let him think.

'The thing is alive, it has to be' he said more to himself than to Marie.

Sam had managed to make it to the bus station only to have to wait another 12 hours until the next bus to California, he huffed in annoyance as he turned from the rude middle aged lady at the ticket desk. To his surprise he seen the blonde girl he met on the road sat on the floor huddled by her bags 'hey' she smiled when she spotted Sam, she announced that she was headed the same way as Sam and introduced herself.

'Meg Masters' she said with a hint of a sinister smile…..

 **Notes**

 **I will post part two of this chapter as soon as I can, I don't want to take every detail from the episode, I will change things but I will stay true to some of the roots. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence, some chapters contain sexually suggestive parts. I will fore warn if it gets detailed xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **Saving people hunting things.**

Sam sat with Meg chatting; they had a lot in common they both needed to go to California to either get away or in Sam's case unfinished business.

'So tell about this brother of yours you were road tripping with'.

Sam shrugged 'what can I say hes kinda over bearing at times'.

'I know how that is, my family wanted the best for me, even if it's not what I wanted, but here's to us the beds may be hard and the food is crappy but it's our life's we are living and nobody else's'. Meg lifted up her beer to Sam's as a toast of celebration, Sam gave a small smile, he didn't want to get away from Dean exactly and he definitely didn't like leaving Marie but he had to do this for revenge or for closure he wasn't sure anymore.

Meg shifted in her seat, she had a smug look on her face, she knew if she kept sweet talking Sam it wouldn't be long before she had him where he needed to be.

'Hey, coffee black and some of that apple pie and tea for the lady'.

Dean smugly said as he sat down in the local café, he found out from the young local girl Emily who worked at the garage that a couple were having "car trouble" they fit the pattern of victims. Marie noticed the hostility of the café owner who sent daggers Dean's way. Dean turned to the couple who were eating their fill of food.

'So are you from around here? he asked with many questions on his lips, he wasn't very good at beating around the bush Marie noticed that Dean's people skills were not as good as Sam's, basically not good at all.

'So you're here until night fall to get break lights fixed? I know a thing or two about cars; I can fix it up and get you on the road within the hour'.

'We will just have a professional fix it, look dude we are trying to eat'.

'You know if my brother Sam was here you would buy into that whole puppy dog look of his'.

Dean looked at Marie for some help, maybe if she batted her eyes and smiled that would work, but Marie was fed up already of this town and how rude some people were, particularly towards Dean, is that what he was used to, it just rubbed her the wrong way.

'He was only trying to be friendly! Marie snapped 'pfsss some people!

Dean was slightly taken back by her reaction, but he knew she was still upset about what happened to her the night previously.

The café owner didn't even bother to serve Marie or Dean instead he called the local sheriff 'oh great you got to be kidding me! Deans eyes rolled, he half expected something like this, he was either goanna get arrested or run out of town.

'A word young man'. The sheriff opened the door in gesture for Dean to walk out, leaving Marie to sit by herself in awkward silence, the women turned to her with sad eyes 'I'm sorry if we upset you and your husband, we didn't mean it we are a little tired that's all and he does ask a lot of questions'.

'He doesn't usually talk that much' Marie said flatly forgetting to correct the women to tell her Dean was just a friend, she couldn't be bothered explaining, she was tired and in no mood for a conversation.

'What seems to be the problem officer? Dean smiled as cocky as he could.

'You and your girlfriend leave town now! Stop harassing the locals, I mean it kid you have no business coming around here asking questions about missing people'. The sheriff was clear he didn't want Dean sniffing around, he was shifty and hiding something and as most hunters worth their salt would pick up on this guilty looking behaviour and Dean was good at reading people.

'Ok officer' he said again in his cockiest tone

Marie waited nervously at the table, hoping Dean didn't say or do something stupid to get himself arrested. 'Come on Marie we have to get going' Dean called as he popped his head through the opened door.

Dean quickly taking a detour to grab their things from the motel while Marie waited in the car and once in the impala they drove out of town with the sheriff on their tails sirens blaring.

'He wasn't kidding when he wanted us to leave'.

'Aye, what an arse hole!

'We will come back at night; I bet you anything that couple is next on the list'.

Marie was scared, if that scarecrow was alive she didn't want to be anywhere near the thing, she wished Sam was here maybe things would have gone smoother with the locals. Still feeling exhausted Marie leaned her head back slightly and drifted off, the rumble of the impala and classic rock playing quietly lolled her to sleep.

Dean watched Marie as she slept; she slept a lot recently, it must have been her Nephilim mojo, she used up all her juice on him. Maybe he could find a safe place for her to rest so he could finish up the hunt, maybe if Sam never bailed they could have been finished by now.

Dean started to feel tired himself; he couldn't wait to get this hunt over with so he can have a well-deserved drink, shower and bed maybe not in that order.

Marie lifted her hands, they were covered in Dean's blood, and she heard the crack of his skull as she kept smashing his head on the ground, over and over again. She gasped at her handy work. Marie looked in horror as he lay there with eyes staring vacantly to the celling; his eyes once bright were now lifeless. Marie screamed out his name 'DEAN!

Her eyes snapped opened and she sat up breathing heavily, she looked around and it was already night. The impala was parked in the opening in the woods; Dean was nowhere to be seen. She rubbed her eyes to try and adjust them only to see a man and a women running towards the impala screaming, shots were fired and Dean appeared behind them with a shot gun shouting 'get to the car! Hurry!

A black figure was fast on their tail as Dean fought it back, shot after shot, once the couple were in the impala Dean basically jumped in the driver seat the door barley shut as he started up baby and hit the gas wheel spinning his way to the main road.

'What the fuck Dean! Marie shouted eyes widened, Dean was breathing heavily and high on adrenaline 'I knew that sonovabitch was alive, I knew it! He looked into the rear view mirror at the couple eyes now narrowed.

'Oh you're welcome by the way, you're lucky I came back to save your sorry asses, if you had listened to me earlier!

'Thank you' the guy said cutting Dean off, his eyes glazed over in terror as his wife cried in his arms.

Marie was glad in a way she didn't have to get involved and that Dean had left her sleeping, but she was shaken up by the night mare she had, she still felt like utter shite about what she had did, even though it was a Demon it was still Dean she had hurt, no nearly killed. She was still plagued with guilt.

'You ok sleepy head? Dean beamed a smile at her and winked 'aye I'm ok' she was lying of course and Marie wondered if Dean could see right through her.

After dropping the couple off to call a taxi and to get the hell out of dodge Dean decided some food and sleep would do him good, and then he would call Sam he needed to tell him, to check in, he missed his giant geek brother.

Once checked into a motel Dean went straight to the shower and Marie dug into her bag to find something to sleep in as her favourite pair of pyjamas was ruined, cringing at what happened to her at a 24hour store. She huffed in annoyance and sat on the bed just staring at her surroundings, this was a very depressing existence and how the Winchesters did this all their life's she would never know. She felt sorry for them, she'd seen how people would disregard Dean like he was some sort of freak or reject, and sure most women would lust over Dean but other people would roll their eyes at him, they treated him like dirt and spoke to him like he didn't matter. Wait she rolls her eyes at him a lot too, she just realised that she would do the same, that she disregarded Dean when she first met him.

He just annoyed her. Yep she felt like double shite now.

'Hey you ok there, you're in a world of your own' Dean said as he came out of the bathroom only with a small towel wrapped around his waist.

Marie looked away 'put something on!

Dean laughed and shook his head 'I'm just about to sweetheart'.

After both Dean and Marie settled down for the night she hoped that she could have a dreamless night, but she couldn't sleep, Dean in the bed beside her was restless all night, he was having bad dreams by the looks of it, she didn't know what haunted his dreams, he would never say even if she asked.

…..

" _Wait your telling me_ _the scare crow just climbed down off his cross?_ Sam seemed intrigued

'That's what I'm telling you Burkesville Indiana fun town'

" _It didn't kill the couple did it?_

'No, I can cope without you, you know'

" _Something must be animated it, a spirit"_

'No it's more than a spirit; it's a god a pagan god anyway'

" _What makes you say that?_

'The annual cycle of its killings and the fact that it's victims are always a man and a woman like some sort of fertility right, and you have seen the locals the way they were treating this couple, fatting them up like a Christmas turkey'.

" _The last meal, given to sacrificial victims"_

'Yeah I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some pagan god'.

" _So the god possesses a scarecrow…_

'And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice and for another year the crops wont wilt and disease wont spread'.

" _Do you know what god you're dealing with?_

'Nope not yet'.

" _If you figure out what it is you can figure out a way to kill it"_

'yeah I know, I'm actually on my way to the local community college, I got an appointment with the professor you know since I don t have my geek boy sidekick to do the research'

Sam laughed ' _'you know if you need my help you can always ask"_

'ummm, I just…I just want you to know…

" _Yeah I'm sorry too Dean"_

Marie flicked through the channels of the crappy TV in the motel, Dean said he would only be an hour or so with the professor, this was the only time in months she had truly been on her own. No Sam, no Dean and no Bobby she felt uneasy for obvious reasons but Dean had made her salt every crook and cranny and left the exorcism ritual on the side dresser and a knife for good measures. Her phone buzzed and it was a message from Sam asking if she was ok. Her heart jumped in joy hearing from him, she replied straight away letting him know she was good.

She continued to watch shite programmes on TV when she looked at the time, Dean should have been back by now, and no way would he have left her this long. She tried calling him but his cell was turned off. She started to worry; she started to pace the floor, looking to keep herself busy. Maybe he went to get food or his battery had died, as more and more time went by she became panicked. She picked up her phone to call Sam, he answered straight away.

" _Hey Marie, you with Dean I can't get hold of him"_

'No that's why I'm calling you, he should have been back by now, I'm….i'm gonna look for him'

" _No, you stay there, I'm heading back right now sit tight ok"_

'I just hope…hes ok'

'Our bus is in Sam' Meg smiled wildly at Sam but his expression was full of worry 'sorry but I have to go my brother I think hes in trouble hes not answering his cell and Marie…he wouldn't have left her that long by herself'.

'Sam no, come with me to California, you just goanna go because your brother is not answering his cell, he might have turned his cell off'.

Sam picked up his bag and gave Meg a sorry look 'it's not like him; I have to go my family could be in trouble'. With that said Sam had to rush to Indiana.

Dean woke up with his head banging, he groaned and sat up clutching his left eye, he tried to focus on his surrounding, but his eyes were blurry, he stood up trying to get his balance there was a light leaking through some sort of gap or door above him. The door opened slowly above him and the young girl from the garage was struggling screaming and crying, her aunt and uncle had hold of her along with the sheriff and the café owner. They forced her down the dusty hole in the ground that had heavy wooden doors. The group bolted the doors behind them leaving the Emily and Dean in darkness.

Marie wanted to listen to Sam, to stay and wait for him but the sun was going down, she had to at least try and look for Dean, he would do the same for her if the roles were reversed. She grabbed the knife Dean left her and headed out.

'Sorry to bug you miss but have you seen this guy' Marie held up a picture of Dean on her phone to the women that worked at the convenient store 'oh honey if I had seen him believe me, I would remember a face like that, but sorry I haven't' she said almost pouting. Marie let out a sigh 'ok thanks'.

She tried the local bars but still nothing, only one place that she dreaded to search is the orchard where the scarecrow was, maybe he had gone back to kill it for good. He could be injured, she went to reach for her phone to call Sam but her battery had died.

'ahhhh shite! Sam will be panicking now, but she couldn't turn back Marie wished she knew Sam's number off by heart to call him from the bar. She called a taxi and paced outside nervously, she hoped the scarecrow wouldn't come alive and she hoped Dean wasn't there.

'Come on Sam where the fuck are you? She said to herself

Dean and the young girl Emily were tied to trees, left to be skinned alive by the pagan god vanair.

'It's for the greater good Emily'.

'Please don't do this please' Emily screamed out. Dean struggled against his restraints

'I hope your apple pies fricken worth it!

After a while Emily turned to Dean 'so do you have a plan?

'I'm working on it'…

It was now dark and Marie was searching blindly her heart was racing, knife out in front of her, she could hear strange noises and cracking of leafs behind as if she were being followed. She turned and looked but she couldn't see anything, she wasn't a hunter she was a social science student in her last year. What was she even doing?

The footsteps came closer, she grit her teeth holding out a shaky knife, she then turned on heel and bolted, within in seconds she ran into something solid and fell on her back.

'Marie! My god what the hell are you doing here?

She looked up at the giant standing above her 'SAMMY! She jumped in to his arms and wrapping her legs around him 'I'm so glad to see you!

'Me too Marie, I was worried I told you to stay at the motel, you shouldn't be out here'.

He placed her down 'but since you're here, you can help me but you got to listen to me ok'

Marie was so relieved to see him she just nodded and agreed to whatever he said.

'Can you see him, is he moving yet? Dean asked Emily as he tried to turn his head to look.

'I can't see…wait oh my god! Oh my god! Dean tried to move pulling at his restraints.

'Dean! Sam appeared from behind the trees with Marie, Dean breathed out in relief 'oh thank god, it's good to see you two'

Sam went to untie Dean and Marie untied Emily 'is the scarecrow still on its cross? Dean asked Sam with urgency in his voice. 'I didn't see a scarecrow'.

Marie held her breath as she seen the dark figure approach, she pointed in the direction of the oncoming figure and Dean snapped his head around. 'Run! Now!

All four of them bolted running for the opening, they all stopped dead in their tracks as the locals stood there with guns pointed to their heads

'You gotta let him take you Emily; it's the only way for this town to survive'.

Sam and Dean circled Marie and Emily in a protective manner, blocking them from any potential gun shots.

Out of now where the scarecrow sank his hook into Emily's aunt and uncle dragging them off into the night, their screams echoing into the distance. The other locals ran in fear leaving the Winchesters shielding Marie's and Emily's eyes from the horror.

The ancient pagan tree went up in flames killing all sources of the vanairs powers. 'You know the whole town will die' Sam said softly. Emily's eyes darted to the Winchesters discarding the burnt match. 'Good let them!

Emily left town, waving at the Winchesters and Marie as she boarded the bus.

'Do you think she will be ok? Marie asked feeling sympathetic for the girl

'I hope so' Dean said tiredly 'I need a drink, who's with me?

 **Notes**

 **This chapter was a little bit longer than I intended, hope you all enjoyed it. Leave comments and let me know. I have also read the comments regarding a pairing with either Sam or Dean it's a hard one to decide. But I will make a decision soon xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **It sounds witchy**

Sam picked up a case, he scrolled through his laptop finding a possible witch problem in Ohio the University of Columbus a four hour drive from Indiana.

'College chicks' Dean smirked, Sam just kept clicking on the mouse ignoring Dean.

'Listen to this, two girls woke up in their dorms with decapitated cat's heads on their beds'

Dean pulled a face in disgust 'man sounds witchy to me alright'.

'Yeah sounds like'.

Dean seemed less enthusiastic to go on this case now 'man freakin witches, I hate witches always spewing bile and bodily fluids'.

Marie snapped awake from the back of the impala blurry eyed and starving, both Sam and Dean smiled as Marie's hair was sticking up in all directions 'good sleep? Sam said trying to hide a smirk. 'Uh huh' she gave out a yawn; all she seem to do is nap and eat like a new born baby. 'I'm hungry'

'We are low on cash sweetheart so we are going to make a quick stop'

'Where? Sam looked guilty as he glanced over at Dean and back to Marie 'so we kind of play pool, or poker you know to earn cash' Marie eyes narrowed in question.

'You mean to win cash?

Dean turned down the radio 'so Marie the thing is we need your help, as a distraction to help us win, you know all hands on deck type of deal sweetheart'.

She didn't like where this was going, she wasn't about to become some sort of eye candy at a dive of a biker bar or wherever they were stopping at.

'You are joking? No! I know fine well you want me to use my "female skills" as a distraction'. Marie said with a bitchy undertone.

Both Winchesters sat in silence; they didn't want to poke at the beast, but if she wanted to eat she would have to hustle true Winchester style.

A seedy bar was an understatement to say the least; Marie gagged at the smell of stale beer and urine as she entered. It was dark and only had one pool table that had seen better days and a dart board that hung at the end of the bar. Only four small round tables were situated in the middle and all was occupied by overweight bikers and their biker ladies who wore to much make up and needed bigger sized clothes as flesh was hanging out in all directions.

Dean grimaced at the place, but he was desperate and they needed cash to eat and to get a place to sleep, he used the last of his money on gas and a place to stay in Indiana.

'ok game plan, I'm goanna pretend to be hammered while running my mouth about beating anyone at pool, Sam you act all defensive just say "no Dean you can't blah blah blah" pouty face and Marie you flirt with my opponent putting him off his game, we all got that?

Marie frowned, she didn't want to do this but with half an hour of constant "please" and puppy dog eyes from both the Winchesters she just rolled her eyes in silent agreement. And with the task of changing in a gas station toilet plus a make-up marathon she well and truly looked the part of a cheap hooker

'Ugh fine!

After about an hour Dean spotted the perfect guy to hustle, beer gut and already with a few drinks in him. Dean scuffed his hair up and winked at Marie, he stumbled over shouting. 'Hey! I can..can beat any sonvabitch at pool, I have…hv the money' Putting on a drunken voice.

Sam sighed and slid out of his chair 'no Dean don't you are too drunk, we need to leave! Sam waved his hand behind his back to signal Marie to stay seated for the time being.

Marie sat with her glass of ginger ale wishing it was alcohol; a year ago she was sat in class writing an essay on sociology and now she was sat in a shit hole of a bar looking like she just rolled into her make up helping two hunters scam money. Oh have the mighty have fallen.

Marie waited for Sam's signal to come and flirt with the beefy biker. Fifteen, twenty minutes went by and she was still sat at the table with a now warm ginger ale. She watched Dean as he lost not one but two games in a row, this is what he called the false hope move let them think they are winning. Sam moved his hand behind his back; this was Marie's signal to start the action. She moved across the floor swaying her hips she purposely bumped in to the two hundred odd pound biker.

'Oh I'm so sorry did I spill your beer, let me get something to dry you'.

'No need little darling how about you repay me by letting me buy you a drink'.

Marie fake smiled and battered her eyes 'that would be lovely thank you'

'I'm Buster, and what do I call you sweet cheeks?

'Marie'

Dean's lips curled up watching closely and Sam was cautiously hovering eyes narrowed as "Buster" was getting too handsy for their liking.

Marie pulled out all the stops, bending over showing her cleavage just as Buster would take a shot. Sucking on the ice from her drink seductively and what seemed to be a degrading hour of slutty behaviour Dean managed to win 500 hundred dollars.

'Well sweet cheeks how about we take this somewhere else?

Marie looked over at Dean and Sam "how the fuck do I get out of this" look. Her cell buzzed

" _Go to the bathroom and climb out the window, meet you out back"_ the text said from Sam

Both Winchesters headed for the door and Marie swallowed dryly 'ok just let me freshen up honey' she gave a wink to Buster as she hurried to the bathroom.

She quickly went to work climbing on the sink and pushing the window up, it was a really tight squeeze. She was grabbed by strong hand from behind; she flinched but relaxed as she realised it was Dean. He helped her as she climbed down.

'Well sweetheart you did great, a bit touch and go but great'.

'I'm never ever doing that again, I don't care if you beg'.

Super 8 motel in Ohio weren't that bad, it was a small but cosy place and the staff were polite and welcoming. Sam managed to book a family room which was perfect for all three of them. Marie got use of the shower first, she need to clean the dirty out of her, she scrubbed at her face, mascara running down her cheeks making her look similar to Harley Quinn, the hotel water was unlimited which she too advantage off.

She sang quietly to her self

" _ **I woke up and called this morning, the tone of your voice was a warning that you don't care for me anymore…..**_

Dean had his guns spread on the bed, checking them over and making sure they were clean; Sam was on his laptop clicking away when they both smiled at the same time as they heard Marie singing. The walls were sure thin 'good isn't she'. Dean said almost looking proud, Sam shhh Dean so he can listen, Jess used to sing in the shower and his felt the strings of his heart pull.

'We can't ask Marie to pull a stunt like that again, lucky there were windows it the bath room, glad I checked before we went ahead'.

'Yeah Sammy I know, but we had 50 dollars left, an extra mouth to feed remember' gesturing over to the bath room. Dean never felt responsibly for anyone other than Sam, Marie was a new addition to the small family he had; he was the eldest so he had to take care of his family it was his job.

'Ok so I'm goanna grab some take out, be back soon, we check out this witchy business tonight'

'Sounds good' Sam said distracted as he clicked on his lap top.

After a short while Marie emerged from the shower, she felt refreshed after that grubby bar. Sam was busy on his laptop going over police reports about animal killings in the University of Columbus. Marie peeked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

'It's the next case, students are starting to go back' There was a tone behind his voice that Marie couldn't quite figure out, he was either sad or in a mood.

'Are you ok? She already knew the answer.

'Yeah I'm fine'.

Marie just nodded and went back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Around an hour later Dean came back with food, cheese burgers, fries and pie. Marie instantly grabbed the food,

'So Sammy got everything we need know about this case? Dean said with a mouth full of food. Sam pulled a face at Dean with his lack of table manners. 'Yeah been looking over everything and it seems to me like a coven is taking revenge on either members that have left or they hate these girls, I'm thinking it could also come down to bulling'.

'What makes you think that?

'Because all these girls are pretty and popular' Marie added, remembering the pictures from Sam's laptop.

Dean smiled from ear to ear 'hot college chicks Sammy, it almost makes this case worth doing, you know apart from the gross witch stuff'

Sam shook his head 'yeah if you say so'

Marie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Dean; she didn't want to go on any more hunts. 'Well good luck and don't get hurt and all that'

Dean and Sam exchanged a silent look 'you wanna stay at the motel? Dean questioned

'Maybe it would be safer; you know what witches can be like'.

Dean wasn't keen but agreed that it would be safer if Marie stayed back, plus it wasn't that far to the university so if Marie needed them they were only a phone call away.

Sam doubled checked that his cell was fully charged and there was plenty of salt at hand.

'Remember you have mine and Dean's Number on speed dial ok, call at any time if you feel unsafe'

'I will, I promise'. Marie reached up and kissed Sam on the cheek, which gained a grin from him. 'Stay safe'.

'uhum humm! Dean cleared his throat for attention 'you as well Dean' she pecked him on the cheek and Dean pretended to be bashful.

'Salt the door! Dean called back as he turned on his heel heading towards the impala.

...

The impala pulled up towards the campus, the engine roared which sparked interest in the students that were standing outside.

'Nice car' one girl said as she broke off from her group and approached Dean as he exited the impala, she was small in stature with black curls with rosy cheeks. She beamed a smile at Dean.

'Thanks sweetheart' Dean giving her a cheeky wink. Sam pushed past Dean throwing a bitch face at the same time.

'Hey I'm Sam this is my brother Dean we were wondering if you can tell us where this girl is. He handed over the article; the young girl stared at the picture of the red head and recognised her straight away.

'Yeah that's Cindy, she's a right bitch no one likes her she likes to take other girls boyfriends'

'Do you know where we can find her? Sam asked softly

'South block, here I have a map of the campus'. She handed it to Dean ignoring Sam.

'Thanks, what your name? Maybe we can….

Sam grabbed Dean's arm dragging him away 'thank you for your help' Sam called back cutting Dean off.

'Dude get off me, you're such a prude!

'We are here to work Dean not flirt!

After going to the south block they found out from a stoned guy that Cindy and her friends were partying at a local bar, Dean seemed keen but Sam seemed off.

'Ok you gotta tell me what the hell is up with you?

Sam huffed out 'nothing is the matter, just tired that's all'

Dean narrowed his eyes 'well can the attitude and at least enjoy the party'.

As they walked in to the bar they noticed a group of four girls which included Cindy sat at the bar drinking shots. Guys surrounded the four girls, hovering over them and basically drooling.

'Well she doesn't seem to be all that cut up about the cat heads, you know Sammy cut up cat heads' Dean laughing at himself.

'Yeah I know, ok so you go try separate her from the group, I will find a table'

Dean nodded and headed over, he sat at the bar and ordered a beer, he smiled and winked at Cindy when she spotted him she looked him up and down and curled her lip in disgust. Dean frowned he wasn't used to getting reactions like this from women. He casually walked over towards the group of girls. 'Hey ladies can I borrow your friend for a moment? Gesturing towards the red head, the girls all started laughing and the group of guys smirked.

'Hey there is a soup kitchen not far from here' one of the guys said mocking Dean, he wasn't as big as Dean but he was just as hansom and well dressed.

Dean shook his head 'yeah real funny pal, how about I smack that smile off your face!

Cindy walked up and snarled at Dean 'ok you have my attention, what do you want?

'Maybe if I can talk to you some where more private sweetheart' Cindy looked back at her friends all staring, judging.

'Sorry but I don't go for low life's that clearly can't afford decent clothes and bruised up faces, you know drugs isn't the way'.

Dean narrowed his eyes, no wonder no one liked this girl she was a bitch.

'Fine! You want it that way well how about that cat heads! Sounds very, how would I say it "occultist". Did you piss of the wrong people?

Cindy's eyes widened 'I don't..dont want to talk about it, I talked enough to the police and the papers, it was just a horrible prank'.

All of her friends were now coming in closer to hear what Cindy was saying, Dean just by looking at Cindy knew that she was hiding something, he was always good at reading people.

'Let me buy you a drink' her tone changed and now it was as if she was nervous.

'Sure, make it two drinks my brother is with me, he sat just over there, more private' Cindy nodded.

When she sat at the table her eyes seemed to be fixed on Sam 'can you tell us what exactly happened and where is your roommate? Sam smiled softy and spoke calmly with a more caring nature than Dean.

'She bailed after it happened, she was supposed to be my best friend she couldn't face it, it was much worse than what we told the police'.

'How much worse? Both Sam and Dean said together. 'we would get sick on a semi regular basis, we would throw up and there would be hair balls, sometimes I would wake up with clumps of my hair on my pillow, Eva would have bleeding gums most mornings that at times was so bad she used to leave blood stains on her bed'.

Dean narrowed his eyes and Sam softened his 'Cindy listen up, pack your stuff and go home, don't tell anyone where you are going'.

'Who are you guys? She said with questioning eyes Dean smiled 'we are people that knows a lot about this stuff'.

'Is it ok if we take a look around your room, maybe we can see something the police didn't' Sam asked in his soft tone.

'Yeah ok I guess so'.

Dean sat up 'let me just check in with Marie, I'll catch up' Sam nodded and followed Cindy out of the bar.

Marie was drifting off to sleep when her cell rang; she groaned in annoyance 'What!

" _Hey just you know checking in, everything ok?_

'Aye I'm fine'

" _Well ok then, won't be too long, defiantly a which thing"_

'Ok well stay safe'

With that she hung up and went back to sleep.

Dean frowned when she hung up the phone abruptly, he was about to call Sam when he suddenly felt dizzy he went out to get some air, he held on to the wall and then his world became black.

Sam scanned Cindy's room, he knew what to look for hex bags he pulled back cupboards and draws, even flipped the mattresses. Cindy just stood there bewildered in his action, Sam huffed and stumbled back his eyes became blurred, he reached out to Cindy who was now wide eyed.

'Are you ok?

'yeah I'm ummm….. Sam fell, face first in front of Cindy.

Marie woke up and turned to look at her phone, it was 7am she lifted her head and seen nothing but two empty beds, she quickly jumped out of bed and checked the bathroom, it was also empty now panicked she tried calling Dean no answer, she called Sam and again no answer.

She couldn't believe this was happing again, not after the scarecrow situation, damn hunters.

She dialled Bobby's number.

" _Hey Marie everything ok?_

'No! Sam and Dean are missing'

 **Notes**

 **Hey I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; sorry it took me longer than usual to post I've just started college. I will be going back to the Nephilim story soon just wanted some good old fashioned hunting, comment and let me know what you think. I always appreciated every single comment xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **I'm not a hunter**

" _Stay put I will be there in the next 24 hours, I have a group of hunters in the area, they will check in with you"_

'Bobby just hurry ok'

" _Just stay calm, it could be nothing"_

'ok..ok see you soon'

Marie paced the floor, biting her finger nails and within the hour after getting off the phone to Bobby a knock came at the door. Marie jumped and grabbed the knife Sam left her; she slowly walked towards the door and looked through the peep hole.

Two giant men stood outside similar sizes to the Winchesters 'Hey! Open up Bobby Singer sent us'. Marie opened the door slowly holding up the knife.

'woah kid we mean you no harm' the taller hunter said. He had black hair that was spiked and a small scare down his left cheek, he had baby blue eyes, and he was handsome he looked as if he was in his early thirty's. The smaller of the two hunters had auburn hair and covered in freckles with deep brown eyes he reminded her of her ex Jon he looked to be in his late twenties.

'Come in' Marie gestured for the two hunters to enter.

'I'm Blake, this is Aaron, I hear you have a Winchester problem?

Marie sat at the bed and sighed 'yes I do, they went on a case about a witch coven at the university last evening. Dean called me to check in and said it was 100% a witch problem and that's the last I've heard'

Both hunters shook their heads 'you know kid that those guys are bad luck to be around, if I was you I would get the hell out of here and go to wherever you came from, no offence'.

Blake bluntly said, with no love for the Winchesters clearly, Aaron was still yet to voice his opinion.

'I can't just go home; I need help with stuff that's important before I can'

Aaron shook his head 'oh don't mind him, hes deaf, a hell of a hunter though' Blake said gesturing to his partner.

'oh ok' Marie didn't know what to say.

'so who you with then, which one the angry one or the brooding one, I mean why else are they treating you like you are some sort of breakable thing, Bobby sure sounded desperate, I quote "Sam _and Dean would never leave her on her own, you need to get over there, you owe me"_ seems to me that something is going on that's more than helping a girl with a case'

Marie didn't like this guy at all, to blunt and over opinionated for her liking, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. 'I'm single, I am not with any of them, and I will never be with any of them ever! Ok!

Aaron signed to Blake looking angry and Blake mouthed "sorry".

He then wrote on a pad he had in his pocket and handed it to Marie.

 _ **Sorry about Blake, hes beyond rude we will help as much as we can.**_

Marie smiled at the piece of paper and mouthed a thank you, she instantly thought Aaron to be sweet much like Sam, Blake was like Dean. Great she missed the Winchesters so much she was comparing other hunters to them.

'What the hell' Dean found himself lying in a bed surrounded by teddy bears and pink sheets. He lifted his head and winched in pain, he turned and noticed a girl lying next to him she had black curls and as he lifted the sheets he noticed she was wearing only her underwear and he was wearing his boxer briefs and nothing else.

He slid out the bed as quite as possible as to not to wake the sleeping girl, but she shifted and opened her eyes. 'Morning' she said as she stretched.

'umm hey… what the hell happened to me last night, wait you're that girl from yesterday you liked my car'

'Well for a start my name is Bev and you were drunk at the student bar, one thing lead to another and well you know' she said with a smile from ear to ear.

Dean hissed and rubbed his head, all he could remember was feeling dizzy then passing out, and he only had two beers.

'I need to go, I need to find my brother and call my friend, oh man she will be freaking out'.

Bev grimaced and sat up 'what is that you girlfriend? Well you cheated on her twice last night'. Her tone suddenly toxic, she grabbed Dean from behind and tried to pull him back to the bed.

Dean pulled away 'look Beck, Bev whatever, I'm sure it was fun last night but I need to bail, no hard feelings ok'.

Bev sighed and stood up 'I really didn't want to do this, she stared to chant incoherent words and Dean grabbed the side of the bed trying to gain control and balance and once again passed out cold.

'I get want, stupid hunter!

She picked up her cell and called Cindy.

'You have the other one, the brother?

" _Yes hes still out, I did what you asked ok, please just don't hurt me"_

'well you should of thought of that before stealing my boyfriend and turning the rest of the coven against me, kill the hunter make it look like he attacked you and you were defending yourself, this one I have here will be my boyfriend soon, working on a love spell so you and you bitch friends can be jealous over how hot he is'

" _Sure yeah hes hot, everyone will be jealous"_

'Get it done! Bev hung up the phone and place Dean in bed and covered him in the sheet; she smiled down at him he would be hers soon.

Cindy looked down at Sam who was still out, she thought he was the better looking of the two and felt guilty about drugging their beers last night, and for making fun of Dean. She didn't want to hurt Sam; she kneeled down on the floor and she pulled her fingers through his hair and sighed. She tried to make him as comfortable as possible. He shifted and moaned with his eyes still closed and grabbed hold of Cindy's hand. She swallowed and stood up. Sam snapped opened his eyes and surveyed his surrounding, he was still in Cindy's room.

'What happened to me?

Cindy just shook her head; she turned and picked up a trophy from her desk, she held it tight and faced towards Sam as he stood up. With wide eyes Sam looked at her knowing what her intentions was.

'Hey Cindy put the trophy down, this will end badly trust me you don't want to do this'

Cindy shook her head 'sorry but she will hurt me if I don't, I can't live like this anymore, if I kill you she will let me live my life'.

'You don't have to live like this, I can help you, me and my brother can stop all this, just put the trophy down'

Cindy started to cry, she dropped the trophy and fell to her knees Sam knew that if she did attack he would have the physical advantaged but he didn't want to hurt her.

'Hey it's ok, just tell me who's doing all this, we can stop this'. He said softy as he knelled down to help her up.

'She is very powerful, and she had your brother'.

Sam took in a deep breath he needed help on this.

Marie fidgeted as she sat on the bed on the phone to Bobby; he assured her that Aaron and Blake were good people and good hunters and he was on route.

'So did you know John is back from going MIA for weeks' Blake sighed to Aaron.

' **Yeah I know'** Aaron signed back.

Marie got off the phone to Bobby; she had an idea 'so you two are good hunters, maybe we can go and find Sam and Dean, they need help'

Blake laughed and shook his head 'we will go, you stay here I won't want to be on the Winchesters bad side if something happens to you'

'I'm not staying here by myself, I'm no hunter I know that but….

'But nothing Marie!

With that being said Blake's cell rang.

'Singer what's up?

" _Sam just called me, he needs help get down to the university, powerful witch on his hands"._

'On it'

Marie glanced at Blake wanting to know what Bobby said.

'Good news, one of your boyfriends as alive and well and needs help, so plan is you stay here, we are heading to the university, lucky for him witches are my speciality'

Marie breathed out in relief 'who was it Sam or Dean?

'Sam'

Marie didn't have time to protest as the two hunters were out the door in moments, the climbed into their Buick wildcat and took off. She was once again left on her own.

'Damn hunters!

Dean groaned and sat up, he glanced around the girly bedroom and couldn't put two coherent thoughts together he felt strange as if he was longing for something, he sat up feeling slightly nauseated. He spotted a girl sat at her desk reading and speaking quietly to herself. He gasped as he felt drawn to her as if she was a magnet, she heard Dean stir and turned to face him, her eyes were white Dean snapped out of what he was feeling and his hunter instincts kicked in, he ran to the door only to be slammed against it.

'come on Dean just give it time, you will love me it will be so easy, all I need is time and everyone will see I'm no loser that I am just as good as them, no actually better, with a gorgeous man on my arm, with powers that will bend people to my will'.

Dean clenched his jaw and snarled at Bev 'sorry but I don't think it will work out, and with all the power in the world you can't make people like you, and you can't force love'.

Bev came closer to Dean with malice in her eyes 'is it that bitch you were worried about, if she's stopping you loving me I can easily fix that'.

Dean struggled against the wall pulling his body but Bev was too strong 'this isn't about her, hell this isn't even about me; this is your selfishness, your sick fantasy, hurting other people for control. That girl Cindy, she was part of a coven and you were jealous of her, hell I don't blame you but you can stop all this'.

Bev smiled evilly 'you won't be saying this after my spell, you will see'

Sam led Cindy to the impala that was still parked outside the main entrance; he opened the trunk searching around.

'ok sit tight, I have help on the way we should be able to break what spell this Bev girl has over you and destroy the source of her powers, the hunters that are coming are experts on this kind of stuff, but in the meantime take this' he handed Cindy a small charm he took out of the trunk

Cindy sat nervously in the passenger seat 'are you goanna leave me here?

'Don't worry this will keep you hidden for a while. Just keep it on your person ok'.

Cindy took in a shaky breath 'what if it doesn't work?

'It will work, not for long but it will give me enough time to stop all this'

Blake and Aaron pulled up in their Buick wildcat spotting Sam at the entrance as they got out Sam shifted uncomfortably as he noticed them crossing the street, last time he seen these two was at a bar in Texas before he went to Stanford, Blake and Dean got in a brutal bar fight, Blake broke Deans eye socket and Dean threw a broken beer bottle at him which caused Blake to get twenty stiches across his left cheek leaving a scar. Aaron was a kind hunter unless you fuck with Blake then he was just as heavy handed, he jumped Dean outside with a pool cue so Sam had to step in. He broke Aarons nose, it was one of the worse bar fights they had in years all four ended up in hospital. John was so pissed at what happened he took the impala off Dean for six weeks.

'Hey Winchester long time no see, I would like to go down memory lane with you but we need to shove this down this witches throat ASAP'

He held out a brown thick substance, it looked like thick mud and smelled vile; Sam pulled a face and scrunched up his nose. 'What is this stuff?

'This will stop her'.

'Stop her how? Sam frowned

'It will weaken her so we can take her out'.

'Wait Blake we can't kill her she is still human, we can try reason with her'

Aaron sighed angrily " **we don't have time for this, come on lets go"**

Blake huffed out 'ok Winchester have it your way, but if it goes bad she's goanna see the end of my gun'.

Sam kneeled down to Cindy 'hey where would she be keeping Dean?

'Her dorm more than likely it's less conspicuous'.

Sam nodded and grabbed what he needed from the impala and turned on his heel, Blake gave Cindy a wink and he and Aaron followed Sam.

Marie was getting inpatient and more nervous, Bobby kept tabs on her calling on a regular basis to try and keep her grounded. He in his own words was ripping up tar to get there as quick as he can, he after all needed a "family meeting" he had a solution to help Marie but he needed to let the boys know.

She had to stop herself from calling a taxi, she felt sick really sick. Marie rushed to the toilet and emptied her stomach contents. After what seemed forever she laid her head on the cold tiles, the stress was making her sick.

Sam, Blake and Aaron burst through Bev's dorm, she was sat on the floor in the middle of the room in a deep trance, and Dean was on the bed under Bev's spell.

Sam ran over to Dean and shook him 'Dean come on snap out of it, look at me come on dude eyes on me'.

Bev snapped her head towards Sam, Blake and Aaron pulled out there guns and without warning.

BANG!

Sam shouted out but it was too late, Bev was already dead.

Dean sat up quickly and breathed deep as if he were struggling for air; he grabbed his head and hissed he looked hazy towards Sam before he realised what was happening.

'Sammy?

'Yes Dean it's me, you ok man'

Dean groaned and sat on the edge of the bed 'umm where the hell are my clothes?

Sam stood up and walked over towards the witches body 'you son of a bitch Blake! You said you would let me talk! She was just a kid! And what the hell happened to using that brown liquid crap?

Blake snarled back 'hey we the ones that saved your asses, she was too far gone, take a look around Winchester'.

Sam looked around and seen satanic symbols on the walls, candles, books and dead rabbits.

'Whoa! It didn't look like this before' Deans eyes widened as he took everything in fumbling at his discarded clothes, then he noticed Blake and Aaron, he instantly clenched his jaw and gave them the dirtiest look ever.

'Oh hey bestie' Blake sarcastically said and Dean Grit his teeth 'Blake! Aaron!

" **We should clean this up and leave before the cops show"** Aaron signed and Blake nodded, 'we can deal with this Winchesters, go back to the damsel in distress, remember you also left on in the car Sammy'

Dean hated any one calling Sam Sammy, that was a privilege that only family had Dean narrowed his eyes and just nodded, he wanted to leave quickly before he started to throw punches.

They dropped off Cindy at a family members house just an hour from the university, Sam tried calling Marie but her cell rang out.

'She's not answering, you try calling her'.

Dean looked worried 'sorry no can do, battery is dead' he put his foot on the gas wanting to get back as fast as he could get away with.

Marie was on the bathroom floor passed out when Sam and Dean finally made it back, Dean ran over lifting Marie's head in his arms.

'Marie! Hey sweetheart wake up for me will ya, let me see those brown eyes come on'

'What's wrong with her? Dean! Sam yelled as he paced back and forth looking panicked.

Dean placed a hand on her forehead, she had a high fever and she was clammy he lifted her up bridal style and lay her on one of the beds.

'Sammy wet some cloths and get ice, and some Tylenol'.

Sam nodded and went to work; Dean started stripping Marie down and only leaving her in a bra and underwear. Marie shifted and groaned she opened her eyes and held her hand to her mouth gagging, Dean quickly got the hint and went to grab a bucket and held it over Marie mouth as she dry heaved into it, barley bringing anything up.

Dean rubbed Marie's back 'ok sweetheart, I'm just goanna run a bath for you ok, need to take this fever down' Marie just nodded.

Sam got everything Dean asked for, he grabbed Marie some water and helped her drink it with the Tylenol while Dean filled the bathtub with ice and water.

Sam placed the wet cloth on her head 'Sam, you're back, i….was worried'.

'shhhhh, we're ok, no need to worry'.

Dean nodded over to Sam, he lifted Marie and placed her in the ice bath she screamed out and thrashed about trying to get out 'AAAHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK! SAMMM! DEEAANN!

'Sorry, so sorry we have to take you fever down'. Sam looked guilty and Dean looked focused on the task at hand trying to keep Marie as still as possible.

'leeett…mm..meee o..outt' Marie said with chattering teeth.

Dean grabbed a towel and Sam lifted Marie out of the bath, she was wrapped in a big towel and carried to the bed. She needed to take off her wet underwear, she slowly shimmed out of them under the towel, it took all her effort and Dean was on standby in case she keeled over, she stayed in the towel and lay back down shivering and teeth chattering, she felt the bed dip next to her but she didn't know if it was Sam or Dean she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Bobby arrived 7am, he sat at the small table in the motel, he sipped at his coffee and he looked over at Marie in the bed still sleeping, with a bucket next to her.

'She sick?

'Yeah, bad case of the flu by the looks of It' Dean said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

'So I have a way to help Marie with the Nephilim situation and you boy's ant goanna like it'

 **Notes**

 **Hey hope you liked this chapter, thanks again for the kind comments it means a lot and keeps me writing. Let me know what you think. I was only going to write 20 chapters but looks like I will be going past 20. Will update soon xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **Here I lay down to sleep**

'What the hell Bobby, you're working with a warlock! Dean snapped he didn't want to listen to any more, after he heard powerful spell and that Marie would be in pain for days he couldn't hold in his anger, he grabbed his jacket heading for the door.

'You sit and listen to me boy, I ant finished talking! Bobby slammed his fist down on the table. Dean stood at the door half way out and half way in, his back was turned to Bobby.

'What more do you have to say, working with the enemy…

Sam knew about Marcus already, he was the one who helped him and Bobby find Dean and Marie after a Demon walked around in his meat suit.

But he didn't know that Bobby had been in contact with the warlock recently, he was just as pissed as Dean.

'The spell has side effects boy, which includes you, since Marie had used her abilities on you twice, you're goanna feel pain too'.

'What! Sam shouted 'Bobby how bad will it be, there has to be another way'

Dean threw his jacket on the bed and sat down, with and angry curl to his lip of course there would be a catch.

Bobby knew he would get this reaction, Marcus did refer to them as Marie's pit bulls and in a matter of months they became just that. She was no longer the shy Scottish girl they had to help, she was now family.

'I'm listening Bobby, how bad will it be? Dean's mood shifted.

Bobby sighed and rubbed his face 'hell I don't know, pain like you never felt, I don't know how it works, it's a spell to bury her Nephilim side so deep she will be 100% human. Which means she can finally go home, isn't that what we all wanted from the start?

Sam felt a pang of sadness, she would be leaving soon he could also see it in Deans eyes, he can also see something else in Dean but he wasn't sure what it was.

'I still don't get why Dean would feel all of Marie's pain, I mean there has to be a reason'.

'I think and this is just a guess, maybe it's because he has some of her grace in him, abilities like Marie's can leave a handprint behind'.

Marie groaned and sat up gagging in her hand, Dean being closest grabbed the bucket and held it under Marie's as she dry heaved into it. Once she finished Marie went back to sleep shivering under the towel that was still wrapped around her.

'We should leave, she would be more comfortable back at mine' Sam and Dean nodded in agreement.

Marie woke up in the back of the impala she had a sheet draped over her, she noticed that she had a flannel shirt on and a pair of shorts. Not her clothing, last she remembered she only had a motel towel on. She swallowed dryly realising that Sam or Dean had dressed her they would have seen her naked. She felt her face burn and embarrassment and shame crept in. she sat up slowly and leaned to the side resting her head.

Sam smiled happy to see her awake, Dean was concentrating on the road jaw clenched still pissed from what Bobby had said.

'Hey how you feeling? Sam said softly

'Like shite' Marie's voice was dry and quite 'question, who dressed me?

'I did, you're wearing my clothes Sam's was way too big I mean humungous size'

Marie sighed 'so you saw me naked then?

Dean's mood changed, he laughed and winked at Marie through the rear view mirror. 'Nothing I haven't seen before sweetheart, besides its better than a towel and I had to improvise. No way was I goanna even attempt to put girls clothes on you, way too many buttons, my clothes was an easier option'.

Sam pulled a face at Dean, a face that said "do you want a spade to dig your own grave"

Marie was too weak to argue, she mumbled something in Scottish slang 'Bam' (idiot)

and lay back down to sleep.

'Dude you do know when she's better she'll kick your ass'

Dean smiled nervously 'yep I know'.

It was a horrible trip back, Dean had to keep stopping the impala for Marie and Sam had to carry her out to the side of the road to vomit. Her fever once again spiked so Dean stopped at a drug store while Sam went to buy a bag of ice from the gas station.

'She not any better? Bobby asked Sam following him into the gas station 'no must be a viral thing, the sooner we get her back the better'

'she sleeping?

'Yeah, she's been out for about an hour now'

Marie sat up abruptly holding her mouth, she fumbled with the door of the car and fell out crawling on her hands and knees, she dry heaved but nothing was coming up, she couldn't physically bring anything more up. Strong arms picked her up and placed her back in the car.

'Hey sweetheart, just rest ok'

He sat at the back seat with Marie and brought his hand to her forehead, she was burning up he flipped his cell open and dialled Sam.

'Dude hurry up, its ice!

" _I'm in a queue, be five minutes"_

He hung up the cell and gave out a huge yawn that made his eyes water, he was running on low, he needed a few hours shut eye, he rested his head back and shut his eyes. Not even five minutes later Sam came back and seen Dean Sound asleep with Marie's head on his lap.

The rest of the journey was quiet and uneventful, Sam managed to wrap up some ice in and old shirt and placed it on Marie without her waking up which he was thankful for.

Dean didn't stir for the rest of the way either and Sam sighed out he was also tired he couldn't wait to sleep in a comfy bed.

3am when they finally pulled up at Bobby's, Sam yawned and stretched before he grabbed their things from the trunk.

'Dean wake up, we're at Bobby's'

Dean groaned in annoyance, he looked around groggily and was surprised he slept as long as he did.

Marie was snoring softly and drooling which was leaving a wet patch on Dean's thigh.

'Wake up sleeping beauty' Dean said in a sleepy tone.

Marie sat up, her hair sticking up in all directions she felt dizzy and weak; she tried to stand up as she stumbled out the impala Dean tried to grab her but she was up and out the car before he could. Sam quickly dropped the duffle bags and steadied her so she would face plant.

'You want me to carry you inside?

Marie just nodded; Sam picked her up and carried her inside while Dean sluggishly grabbed the duffels.

It wasn't long before everyone was in bed, but later on Marie got out of bed she loudly stumbled out of her room and started sleep walking through the house, she walked up and down the stairs until she stopped and fumbled at Sam and Dean's room. She opened the door with a thud startling Dean.

'What the hell Marie, scared the crap out of me!

Marie mumbled incoherently and stumbled forward and climbed into Dean's small bed and went to sleep.

Dean was completely baffled to what the hell she was doing, he lay back down now squashed, Marie grabbed most of the bed sheets and splashed out on her stomach snoring.

'Well just fan fricken tastic sweetheart…

Marie woke up and felt an arm draped over her, she frowned and realised that she wasn't in her room. " _oh no!_ She thought her self. She slowly turned to see Dean spooning her, his leg tangled with hers and his arm over her waist. He was in a deep sleep; she pulled away only for Dean to tighten his grip. She lay there frozen and slightly flustered as he was only wearing boxer briefs, she felt butterflies in her stomach she had never had this feeling before for Dean, she swallowed dryly and stared at the wall. She couldn't grow feelings for him, he was a ladies man and a bad boy it would be a massive mistake. She tried again when she heard Sam shift in the other bed.

He shuffled on his feet as he got up and had to double take what he'd seen.

'ummm Marie what?

'Sam it's not what it looks like I don't know how I got here' she said in whisper and embarrassment all over her face.

Sam chuckled 'its ok you must have slept walked, you are pretty sick'

'He won't let me go Sam'

'Yeah he will have his death grip on you until he wakes up, could be a while'

Marie looked panicked 'I'm goanna wake him up'.

'I wouldn't if I was you, he can lash out if you wake him up abruptly'

Marie remembered a few times Dean thinking she was someone else's and pulled out his knife.

'Fucking great!

After a while Dean finally stirred and released his grip on Marie he opened his eyes and felt flustered to see Marie remembering last night

'Oh ummm hey Marie ummm, well you see the thing is you were really sick and you kindda….

'Aye Dean I know' she sat up but immediately lay down again feeling dizzy and weak.

'You still feeling like crap?

Marie just groaned a response and closed her eyes, Dean lay back down next to her for a moment, he didn't know why but he just wanted to make sure she was ok. " _oh crap!_ He thought to himself he couldn't have feelings for her, she was too good for him, smart and shy and everything hes not. He just couldn't, she would be going home soon and having her life back and he would continue hunting monsters.

Marie was now sleeping again; Dean slid out of bed and grabbed his clothes, he needed to speak to Bobby, he wanted this spell over and done with.

Sam and Dean stared at Bobby's newly built panic room, Dean was impressed and Sam was gawking at it in wonder.

'This is awesome Bobby' Dean smiled widely

'this is where Marie will be for the duration of the spell, to keep her and everyone around her safe, we don't know what to expect'.

Sam narrowed his eyes not liking this idea one bit 'what! So we are just goanna lock her up in here and hope for the best?

'It's the safest place for her Sam!

'So what happens to me? Dean said flatly

Bobby sighed 'stay in the house I don't think you will be a danger, but we all have to agree not to go near Marie while this is happening, she could kill us by accident'.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other in silent communication thinking the same thing. Rules were meant to be broken.

Marie managed to get up and shower, the hot water made her feel better and she even started to crave food. She sighed under the spray enjoying the heat, after a while she got out and grabbed lose clothes and sluggishly went down stairs. Dean was sat at the kitchen table dressed in his grey sweat pants and white t-shirt drinking whiskey in silence. Sam and Bobby were nowhere to be seen; Marie felt slightly uncomfortable knowing it was just her and Dean.

Dean smiled as he seen her up and about 'well you look a hell of a lot better, how you feeling?

'A little hungry'

Dean stood up grabbing a small plate from the draining board 'does toast sound ok?

'Yeah I think I can manage to keep it down'

He smiled and put two slices of bread in the toaster, trying not to act awkward around her he sat back down and fumbled at his drink Marie knew he was acting strange, he was quiet and he wasn't being his annoying cocky self.

'Are you ok?

'Yeah I'm great sweetheart'

Marie frowned knowing he was lying, but Dean wasn't the type to share his feelings.

'I'm sorry for sleep walking and climbing in bed with you, I've never done anything like that before'.

Dean smiled and shook his head 'listen there is no need to be sorry, you are sick it can't be helped'.

Marie felt dizzy again and she groaned holding her head, Dean went over and helped her over to the couch 'you ok?

Marie nodded and then laid her head on Dean's chest; he placed his finger under her chin and raised her face to look at him, there was silence between the two of them, he slowly lowered his face to Marie's and placed a kiss on her lips, this time she didn't pull away she kissed him back. Dean deepened the kiss moving in perfect sink with her she opened her mouth gaining Dean Entry, he moaned into the kiss. Marie broke contact and looked shocked, she breathed heavily 'oh fuck I'm…..shite I shouldn't have done that!

Dean gently held Marie's hands looking taken back 'i.. sorry i.. didn't want you to feel.. I took advantage, sorry'.

'No I took advantage' Marie looking embarrassed this made Dean feel more at ease knowing that Marie felt as if she was at fault when it was all him.

Dean laughed 'I tell you what let's just say we kissed and we liked it'

Marie smiled shyly then she glanced up at the toaster as smoke was pouring out. 'Dean the toaster is on fire!

'Crap!

Dean ran over and grabbed a dish towel running it under water then threw it over the toaster….

Sam was in Bobby's car sitting grimacing at Marcus as he stood a few feet away talking to Bobby.

There were on a supply run to get what was needed for the spell, bottled water, extra ice etc. Dean wanted to brood over alcohol and Sam needed air, he however didn't expect Marcus to pop up.

Sam's head started to hurt, he hissed and fell forward the vision was painful like always, he seen his Dad with scratches all down his face, Demons and shadows swirling and he seen Meg and the word Chicago in reds lights.

'Sam! Hey kiddo you ok?

'Need to fi.. find Dad!

 **Notes**

 **Yep so after 20 chapters I settled on Dean and Marie, but it's not all fluff and love, angst and hurt always follows the Winchesters. I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence, this chapter contains sexually suggestive content. WARNING! X**_

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **The choices we make.**

'It will hurt and you could be a danger to everyone around until the spell has run its course, but once it's over you can live your life' Bobby was explaining everything Marcus had told him about the spell and Marie listened quietly. She was scared but the sooner she got it over and done with the better.

Sam and Dean stood leaning against the door frame waiting to hear Marie's reaction, but she just shook her head in agreement to what was about to happen. Dean was worried as Marie was really quite, she was either taking it really well or she was terrified.

'Can I talk with you for a moment? Marie stood up and followed Dean outside; she was still processing it all.

Dean walked towards one of Bobby's old cars and leaned against it 'how are you handling things, if you don't want to do it we can find another way'

'I just want it over and done with, so I can go home and go back to studying, my uncle told me that we are moving to Aberdeen to be closer to my mum, I'm goanna study at the college there'.

Dean felt a pang in his chest, and he shifted on his feet digging his heel into the dirt.

'Well I guess you made your decision then' Dean said sounding annoyed which he didn't mean to.

'Yeah, you can come and visit I can show you around'

Dean sighed 'sounds great sweetheart' Marie knew that Dean would never visit but it was a nice idea.

'I need to pick up something, be back soon' Dean turned on his heel and headed to the impala.

Marie sighed as she turned back inside Bobby's, it would be tonight she would be locked up in the panic room, tonight would be the last of any of her Nephilim side.

Sam was clicking on his laptop, frowning and shaking his head in frustration, and Marie sat next to him at the table. 'Can I borrow the laptop after you have finished?

'Yeah sure'

'I want to apply for college in Aberdeen' Sam raised an eyebrow looking confused 'so you are going to study in Scotland and not in Kansas?

'It's so I can be close to my mum, plus my uncle told me that it's a really good college and it will be near our new house'.

Sam felt disappointed, he was hoping that she would stay to study and go home on holidays but he understood that she needed to be with her family.

'I hope to go back to studying too, once I go find my Dad and kill the Demon that murdered my mom and Jessica, I don't want this life forever'

Marie hugged Sam 'yeah I know, it's great that you want to go back to Stanford'

Sam smiled and hugged Marie engulfing her in his big arms 'I will miss this you know, miss having my giant man hugs and Deans stupid jokes and cocky banter'.

Sam chuckled he would miss it too.

'Sorry to break up the chick flick moment Samantha' Dean said as he walked in and seen Marie and Sam having a girly moment.

'Shut up' Sam said shooting Dean a bitch face.

'Bitch!

'Jerk!

Bobby came up from the panic room, he was down there setting things up for Marie all the bottled water she needed, hand towels and baby wipes, blankets , buckets and fruit bars, he wanted her to be comfortable. Dean nodded his head over to Bobby and handed him a bag silent communication between them. Sam frowned and Marie got irritated she hated when they did that, Sam and Dean were experts at it.

Sam closed his lap top 'I need some air guys' he was still suffering from heads aches, it would last longer every time he would have a vision, he had a time scale this particular vision, it had October written all over it. The visions were more detailed and not a warning at the last minute like so many had been in the past, he had time and he could see further into the future. He was getting more powerful and he could feel it.

Marie sighed and stood up; she wanted to lie down for a few hours before she would have to endure the spell.

'I'm away to have a rest for a wee while, give me a shout when you want to start'

Bobby nodded; he was dreading this with every fibre of his being. But it was for a means to an end, a good end.

Marie rested on top of her bed, her adopted bed she looked around the room, and she made it her own as plain as it was she manged to brighten things up. Her pink slippers and a glitter photo frame with her and her uncle James at Stonehenge. Perfume bottles on the bed side table with a pink light up digital clock and a small Tigger that sat at the end of the bed. Yep this was her room, she never truly realised that she had become an adopted Winchester/Singer.

Suddenly Dean knocked on the door 'come in'

He closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed 'soooo Marie I got you something, I was goanna leave it in the panic room but you might be so struck out you wouldn't appreciate it'

Marie smiled 'oh ok what is it?

He pulled a bag out from under his flannel and handed it to her; she opened it to reveal a pair of Tigger pyjamas. Marie gasped 'oh my god Dean Winchester, this is just.. Oh my god'

She jumped into his arms and he was slightly off guard and fell off the edge of the bed with Marie landing on top of him he gasped out.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to get over excited… before she could finish her sentence Dean wrapped his arms around her and lifted his face meeting Marie's and kissed her. He was gentle and sweet not wanting to scare her, he moved slowly and Marie mimicked his movements. She felt how soft his lips were as he expertly moved around hers, the first kiss they had was hazy as she was dizzy and not really focused but this time she was. He sat up with Marie still in his grasp not breaking the kiss. He coaxed her to open her mouth and she did gaining him entry, both their tongues moulded together and the kiss deepened. He stood up picking Marie up with effortless motion and lay her down on the bed.

He broke the kiss moving down her neck and collar bone, Marie felt her skin heat up and her breathing hitched, was this about to happen. She couldn't think straight as Dean started caressing her claiming her mouth again with hot open mouth kissing.

He moaned into her mouth and she ran her fingers through his hair, both of them enjoying the feeling of each other. That night they felt every inch of skin, moving and becoming one, Dean was gently and made sure that Marie was taken care off.

A few hours later Bobby knocked on the door 'Marie its time' Dean sat up and swallowed dryly, he didn't like it one bit.

'Hey sweetheart, its time' he kissed her softly to wake her Marie groaned and sat up.

She made her way to the panic room; Sam huffed out hating this idea and Dean was silently worrying.

'Ok so drink this, it won't take long to start working, try and rest, everything is here for you. We can't help you after this; you will be on your own for the duration'

Marie worried on her brow, she looked at Dean and he gave her a small smile and winked

Sam hugged her with a crushing bear hug and kissed her on the head 'you will be ok; you're one of the strongest girls I know'

'Thanks Sammy'

'Give us a moment' Dean asked quietly and Sam looked confused to why Dean wanted to be alone with Marie, Bobby just nodded knowing why.

Bobby placed his hand on Sam's shoulder 'I will fill you in'

Bobby hugged Marie 'you got this kiddo' and turned on his heel with Sam.

Dean stood there for a moment trying to regain his thoughts 'I wish I can be here with you'.

'I know, but it's too dangerous'

'Danger is my middle name' even in a time like this he would crack a joke and Marie was thankful for it. Dean pulled her in for a hug and held on for a while not wanting to break contact, he lifted her head and kissed her softly; he pressed his forehead to hers and sighed.

'ok, better go now or I'll never leave' he chuckled half heartily, he turned on his heel and looked back at Marie and smiled giving her another wink and he closed the iron door leaving and echo behind as it slammed shut.

Marie sat down on the small bed in the middle of the panic room and grabbed the glass that had a clear substance in it. She downed it in one go, the taste reminded her of aniseed shots she took back home with Terry. She sat there for a moment her heart racing, she was alone and scared she started to pace the floor in anticipation of what was to come.

Then Marie felt it, a burn in her stomach which escalated to agony in zero time, she fell to the floor grabbing at her mid-section. She blacked out only to wake up moments later writhing in pain, her skin was on fire and the glow from her core was pulsing like a strobe light. She crawled to the bed and flopped down, her head pounded. Marie blacked out again only to wake up with blood seeping from her nose; the blood stained the pillow and her t-shirt. She felt like her own body was going to explode like a bomb. She screamed out Dean's name and the Sam's begging for help as agony overwhelmed her.

Sam heard Marie's cry's and had to be forced by Bobby to stay away, Dean was screaming in pain on Bobby's couch. He passed out twice, even in his agony he wanted to check on Marie. Bobby had his hands full.

'CHECK ON HER! Dean cried out. 'SAMMY!

Sam face was full of mixed emotions, he never really knew what was going to happened until it happened, he was panicked and angry, frustrated and more panicked pacing the floor guzzling whisky like it was going out of fashion. Bobby tried to keep a level head; he had to be the voice of reason.

'This is bull shit Bobby! I can't listen to her scream out and not help she's all alone. This is just bull shit!

'Dammit boy! you know it's too dangerous, she could turn you in to dust, do you know how powerful a Nephilim is, well I tell you something now she could burn cities with no effort at all, it's for the best'

Sam clenched his jaw and slammed his glass down on the table and grabbed the bottle instead.

Dean went quite, he passed out again and only moments later he sat up with blood pouring from his nose, he crawled off the couch and lay on the floor.

'Hot, hurts..it hurts plz stop, Sam..Sam..Sammy '

Dean's voice was strained in agony, Sam quickly grabbed some water a poured it over Deans head and chest hoping to ease the burning, he pulled Dean off the floor and lay him back on the couch.

'Hey I'm here Dean, I'm right here'

Marie burned hot as the glow surrounding her was blinding, she had burned holes in the bed and her clothes. Once she could see Marie crawled towards the bottled water, she opened one and poured it all over her; she opened another and downed the whole bottle. She lay on the floor drenched in water and sweat. Her eyes darkened and she felt peaceful, she fell into darkness and she felt as if she had gone somewhere as if she didn't exist anymore.

Dean felt the pain subside and he sighed out in relief, it had gone for nearly 12 hours, Sam was pale, he witness the whole thing, Marie's cries for help, Dean writhing in pain, he was stressed, worried and frustrated all at once.

'Marie! We need to check on her now, it's over! Dean snapped up, he was weak and tired but he didn't care, he just wanted to see if she was ok. Sam stood up in the same urgency as Dean.

Bobby was more cautious 'ok just take it slow Dean and Sam check before you enter'

Dean held on to Sam for support he was weaker than he thought, they both made their way towards the panic room. Sam slid open the peep latch to check on things if they were safe to enter. He swallowed dryly as he seen Marie lying motionless on the floor, he quickly unbolted the iron door and entered. Dean followed behind not taking in Sam's panicked look as he rushed to Marie on the floor.

Dean eyes widened and used all of his remaining strength to push Sam out of the way.

Dean fell to his knees at Marie and lifted her up in his arms as she hung there limply, Dean moved her clammy hair from her face 'hey, hey come on sweetheart it's over now, you can wake up, it's over. Come on Marie, come on baby wake up' Deans voice was shaky and strained. He pulled her up closer and shook her slightly.

'Please wake up, don't do this Marie you said you would show me around remember when you went back home, you have college and you are goanna to be a teacher, come on sweetheart please, please'. Dean cried into Marie's face holding her up, he rocked her back and forth in his embrace.

Sam's tears rolled down his face, he choked out as he placed a hand on Dean Shoulder Bobby came over with tears of his own. 'I'm goanna kill that sonovsbitch!

 **Notes**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, was building up to this one for a while. Let me know what you all think, please leave comments. I will update soon I will try not leave you all hanging on too long. xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence xxxx**_

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **Never let go**

Bobby paced outside his house mumbling angrily he was waiting on Marcus; he took his time to arrive.

'Well Mr Singer, I take it this is about the Nephilim? The warlock said surprising Bobby as he appeared out of nowhere.

Booby took only seconds to grab Marcus and slam him on the ground 'you sonovabitch! She's dead because of you, the spell didn't work it only killed her!

Marcus huffed out and frowned 'Singer get off of me, you know I could…

'Could what! Sam said as he himself appeared out of nowhere holding a gun to Marcus head, his hands were shaking with rage and his face was in a snarl eyes darkened in anger.

Dean sat still and silent with Marie cradled in his arms, he just sat there on the ground in the panic room covered in dry blood that was caused by his nose bleed, he was hunched over with his head hanging. His body language showed how broken he was. He should have stayed with her, he didn't care about the danger he should have stayed.

He heard footsteps approaching but didn't even look up 'Dean Winchester, do you often feel sorry for yourself? Deans head snapped up as he seen a familiar face, a face he only seen once before. He came to realisation that this was the warlock. He placed Marie gently down and before Marcus knew it Dean bolted to him throwing punches.

'Dean! Stop! Bobby rushed to tackle Dean, but he was too strong for Bobby in his outburst of rage, Sam had to step in to hold Dean back.

'Hes here to help, you need to calm down!

'Fucking help! Let me go Sammy or you'll get the same!

Marcus rubbed his face and clicked his jaw 'well ouch, you really need to work on your anger issues Dean, but I am here to help'.

Dean struggled against Sam's hold snarling, Marcus kneeled at Marie's side and placed his hand over her head and closed his eyes 'Miss Fraser time to wake up, there is a lot of testosterone in this room and you are ruining a powerful warlocks reputation here'.

The tension in the room was thick, no one spoke and what seemed to be an agonising two minutes Marie finally breathed in sharply; she was gasping and clutching at her chest. Dean broke out of Sam's hold and rushed over to her he grabbed her in a tight embrace.

'Oh god Marie.. I just..i… Dean couldn't form a sentence he just held on to Marie. She was too weak and confused to register what was going on so she let Dean hold her in his embrace.

Sam smiled through tears and Bobby let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'well my work here is done, you do realise that the spell worked as it should have, all Marie needed was to come back in her own time, she was not truly dead. She was just becoming human, but patience isn't a virtue with hunters, I bid you fair well Mr Singer I do hope we won't be seeing each other for a very long time'

Bobby just nodded and Marcus turned on his heel and left.

Marie lay in a hot bubble bath, she sighed in comfort as the water helped with her aching body, she was glad it was over, she grimaced remembering how painful the whole process was and blacked out only to wake up with Dean holding on to her in a death grip and Sam's face, his tear filled eyes, she must of looked bad. To see the Winchesters act in the way they did. Yep it must have been really bad.

She was also confused to what she and Dean were, she had slept with him but she was scared to think it was just a heat of the moment deal, Dean did have a track record with women was Marie any different to all the others. Her brain started to hurt with all the thinking, she always over thought everything it was social scientist student within her.

'Hey Marie you ok in there' Dean called through the door.

'Aye I'm ok, hungry though like starving' she called back.

'Ok, what do you want I'll go get it'.

Marie thought for a moment, she really could do with a Chinese 'would you mind getting some Chinese, just like everything I'm nae fussy' (not)

'Sure thing sweetheart'

Sam stared at Dean as he sluggishly grabbed his keys to impala 'dude you need rest, you look like crap'

Dean just waved Sam off 'you look like crap too, when was the last time you slept?

Sam rubbed his face 'umm don't know maybe two days ago'

Bobby grabbed the keys off Dean, before he could protest Bobby put his hand up 'listen you pair of idjits, get some sleep I mean it and Dean where the hell were you going in that state' Dean looked down at his blood stained clothes.

'ummm Marie's real hungry so I was going to pick up some Chinese food like everything'

Bobby grabbed his coat 'ok I will go get some Chinese, clean yourself up and rest, if you kids even attempt to take on a case so help me god'

Sam was about to talk up about his Dad and his vision when Bobby gave him a death stare, Sam decided he would bring it up later once he rested.

Marie was snoring in the bath completely strung out; she jolted when she heard a thump and a very worried voice on the other side of the door.

'Marie! Sam called

'Ugh what I'm getting out' she said in a gruff voice.

Marie got out and grabbed a towel; she sluggishly made her way to her room and grabbed loose clothing. Everything hurt which was to be expected, she was just about to walk down stairs when she bumped into Dean, he was looking as bad as she felt, his clothes were covered in dry blood, his hair was pointing in all different directions and his face was drained of colour, his eyes were blood shot with black circles underneath.

'Dean, I'm goanna say this to be honest but you look bad and you smell'.

He chuckled softly 'yeah I'm just about to shower, Bobby is grabbing food he said we are all on lock down'.

'Yeah don't want to mess with Bobby, how are you feeling, I feel like shite everything hurts'

'I feel like death warmed up, and yep I hurt all over too I mean it only burns when I walk, breath and blink'.

Marie laughed and then hissed 'fuck laughing hurts too!

Dean smiled at Marie 'yeah but it's worth the pain, you're ok and so am I and I guess that's what matters'.

After a while Bobby came back with Chinese food, he spread it all out on the kitchen table Dean and Marie both hammered into the food while Sam didn't really have an appetite, he just emerged from the shower and pretty much fell asleep on the table only wearing his sweat pants. Marie felt sympathy for Sam. He has been a rock for her and for Dean in these last couple of months; he was still harbouring grief over Jessica.

'Sam, you ok?

He nodded and smiled softly, a fake smile one that was forced but none the less he put up a front much like Dean does.

'Just tired, I think I'm goanna hit the hay'

'Yeah I'm right behind you' Dean yawned and attempted to stretch and grimaced 'nope that was a bad idea!

Marie also yawned she kissed Bobby on the fore head and Sam too wishing them good night, she followed behind Dean and as they reached the bedrooms Marie felt awkward, would Dean sleep in his room that he shared with Sam or would he come into to hers.

She decided to make that decision first 'night Dean' she kissed on the cheek and turned to her bedroom leaving Dean slightly disappointed.

Marie woke up to the sounds of Dean crying, she got up and quietly made her way over to the Boys bedroom. She opened the door slowly Sam was spread out on his stomach snoring, he was in a deep comatose sleep and Dean was on his back tossing and turning with tears running down his face. Marie knew from past experiences not to wake Dean abruptly after all he was a trained hunter, he would just attack. So she slid into the small bed next to him and ran her fingers through his hair, she took her index finger and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Her mum used to do that to her when she was a child, it would help her relax when she was scared or having a bad dream.

He started to calm down and sigh in contentment, she didn't know what haunted his dreams he still wouldn't talk about the time he was kidnapped by Demons. Dean was not a talker of feelings, it just wasn't his style. Marie slid back out of bed and went back to her own room she was too sore to share a small bed with Dean.

Sam's alarm goes off at 7am he groans and slams on the snooze button, hes wrecked and all he wants to do is to sleep for a week, the vision that he had of his Dad still replays in his head, he has time right? He knew he and Dean can't function if they go to Chicago just yet it would be too dangerous to even consider it, Bobby was right they needed rest.

The alarm goes off again 'SAM! Turn that thing off! Dean snaps. 'great now I'm up!

Sam turns it off and covers himself with his bed sheet and falls back to sleep, Dean groans and gets up still feeling like he did a twenty hour gym session. He sluggishly walks to Marie's room and opens the door to check on her; Marie is snoring face down in her pillow he smiles at how cute she looks and closes the door.

He then makes his way to the kitchen to get coffee, he was up now even though he was still tired and in pain he could never fall back to sleep easily after he was woken but Sam could.

Bobby was still sleeping on the couch; Dean quietly sat at the kitchen table sipping his coffee he didn't want to wake anyone up. He figured he would make a run into town and get some breakfast. Suddenly he heard a buzz he noticed that Marie left her cell phone on the counter he didn't want to snoop but it was too tempting, he flipped open the cell to read a message in which said -

" _Thank you for applying to north east Scotland college, your application was accepted induction day is on the 22_ _nd_ _September. Please follow the link at .uk for student funding"_

Dean heart dropped, so she was going to leave he knew this day would come eventually but he never banked on having feelings for her.

Marie finally got up the clock said 11am, she stretched feeling the ache and groaned as she left her room Sam passed by with his bed head. 'You just up aswel'

'Yeah I needed that sleep I feel better for it'

'Me too'

When Sam and Marie made their way down Bobby had a concerned look on his face 'you guys know where Dean is?

Marie started to panic 'what do you mean?

'He left around 7am this morning, hes not answering his cell; I don't know what has gotten in to him'

Sam nudged Marie gesturing over to her cell, she quickly grabbed in and seen that the last message was from the college and it had been opened up, Dean must of read this an d took a hissy fit.

'Shite, he read my message!

Sam rubbed his head 'I know where he is, a bar I guarantee you that'

Bobby frowned in confusion 'why the hell would he be at a bar?

Marie looked down feeling guilty 'umm well the thing is me and umm Dean well we….so I applied for college in Aberdeen and that means I'm leaving soon and I'm guessing Dean has…had other ideas'

Sam pulled a face 'oh Marie you didn't. Did you sleep with him? Marie went red and fiddled with her hands. 'Uh huh'

Sam downed his cup of coffee. 'I'm goanna die of stress, that's what goanna kill me'

Bobby shook his head 'that boy has separation issues, he likes you kiddo and I've seen a fair share of ladies on his arm, I figured it out about a month ago when he needed eyes and ears on you at all times'

'What do I do? I need to go home eventually'

Dean sat at a bar drinking, it was a small dive just outside town, he should be happy Marie was following her dream but he wasn't, in fact he was so pissed that he needed time alone. It felt like Stanford all over again. Why do people he cares about always leave him, was it him was he so un lovable that people just got up and left.

'Well hello handsome'

Dean turned to see a beautiful red head with green eyes sit on a bar stool next to him, he smiled at her with his cheeky grin.

'Well hello to you gorgeous' and shot her a wink.

She smiled back, Dean thought she was really hot but he retracted back 'sorry gorgeous but I kinda need to be on my own right now'

She moved closer to whisper in his ear 'no man whore you need to come with me'

Dean gasped and nearly fell off his stool.

'Jade!

 **Notes**

 **Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know last chapter was a bit emotional but there will be more emotion coming sorry, thank you all for your comments they mean a lot to me.**

 **Sam will be the main focus next chapter for all you Sammy girls out there. I will try and update soon xxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence. This chapter contains some sexual content ***WARNING *****_

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **Before we are grown**

 **Tennessee 1998:**

'Dad can I get a ride to school, Dean is hungover and he won't take me' Sam whined as he sat on the grubby motel chair near the door.

'Sorry Sammy I have to go, some poltergeist in the next town over, just wake you brother up'

John squeezed gently on Sam's shoulder before he turned on his heel duffel bag in hand and out to the door.

Sam sighed, he knew he would have to walk the three miles to school, he grabbed his bag and whatever food that was left over in the fridge and left, he knew that his Dad would be gone for days leaving him under the care of his bad boy womanizing brother. Not so long ago they both had to leave town as Dean slept with a women over ten years older than him a married women, her husband found out and beat Dean up with a golf club which left Dean bed ridden for days with broken ribs. Dean kept saying "it was so worth it Sammy"

Sam was lost in his own thoughts when the familiar sound of the impala slowed next to him.

'Get in munchkin' Dean said as he leaned his head out of the window, Sam jumped in the passenger side.

'You got everything you need? Have you got money for lunch?

'No Dean I don't have money, remember you used my weeks allowance to buy beer'

Dean dug around his pockets and found four dollars 'here munchkin, will this do?

'Yeah I guess so'

Dean had led zeppelin ramble on blasted tapping the steering wheel, Sam frowned and shook his head, Dean smelt of stale beer and his hair was a mess. He basically rolled out of bed and Sam felt slightly embarrassed by his brother.

'Just pull up here'

Dean looked confused 'why? The entrance is on the other side'

'It's just I'm meeting a girl here from my maths class and…

Dean smiled 'say no more munchkin, just you know don't be creepy and awkward you know how you are, just tell her she has a nice pair of…

'Ugh shut up Dean! And stop calling me munchkin!

Dean smirked as he pulled up and dropped Sam off 'don't do anything I wouldn't do'

Dean shouted after him and Sam just waved him off, he stood there as Dean drove off classic rock echoing in the wind.

 **Present Day:**

Sam walked to town as it was a nice afternoon, it didn't take him long to get there, he spotted the impala parked outside the grubby bar that was always open all hours, as he entered he stood wide eyed and in shock, the bar was covered in splatters of blood, everyone was dead.

He walked around trying to stay calm, the bar reeked of sulphur, he searched around for any survivors but there was no one.

He flipped opened his cell to call Bobby

" _Sam"_

'Bobby it's bad, real bad the bar Dean was in is now a blood bath, Demon attack, everyone's dead!

" _BALLS!_

Marie didn't like the sound of this conversation 'Bobby what's wrong?

Bobby hung up the call 'Demon attack kiddo at the bar Dean was in'

Marie swallowed dryly 'where's Dean!

'that what we are goanna find out, you go lock yourself in the panic room until I get back and no you can't come, you're still weak and 100% human now, cant risk anything happening so stay put you hear!

Marie was about to protest but Bobby gave her a stern look before he left, as soon as he was gone Marie grabbed her cell and dialled Deans number but it went straight to voice mail.

" _This is Dean Winchester leave your name and nightmare after the tone"_

'Dean please be ok'

As Bobby pulled up he spotted Sam outside pacing with a panicked look on his face.

'Bobby! I think we can track where Dean is his GPS is on' Sam quickly spoke in a panic before Bobby can get out of his car.

'Ok but we need to call this in before some poor bastard walks in and finds all the bodies' Sam nodded and called the police.

Marie was pacing back and forth in the panic room, she didn't get reception but she kept checking her cell anyway, she couldn't keep going through this. Constantly worried about damn hunters she felt sorry for women that were married to hunters or even in a relationship with them.

She didn't know what she had with Dean; it was a one night thing she just got lost in him she didn't know when she started having feelings for him, he always flirted but she thought that Sam liked her to begin with.

But she found out about Jessica the night he left to find John, that's when she knew right then that Sam was still in love with his dead girlfriend.

She had to admit she did like Sam at the start he is easier to talk to and he has empathy for other people much more than Dean.

Marie had thought of Dean as a cocky pretty boy that loved the attention of women and hated authority a bad boy in many ways. All in all he annoyed her, but now she seen him in a different light, he was protective and caring, he uses humour to cheer her up even in the shittiest of times.

Marie heard footsteps approaching she backed up in the corner staying quite then a knock came at the iron door.

'Marie we're back' Bobby's voiced muffled through the door

Sam was frantically clicking on his laptop to trace Dean's cell, within twenty minutes the map showed Dean was still in Sioux Falls, Sam stood up with haste heading for the door calling over to Bobby

'Hes still here come on we gotta to go! Bobby quickly on Sam's heel didn't even question were in Sioux falls Dean was, he just followed in hope that Sam had a game plan when they would inevitably come face to face with Demon's

Marie followed quickly out the door when Sam turned and stopped her in her tracks

'Sorry Marie, you need to stay here, if anything happened to you then…

'No! I want to find Dean just as much as you do, plus I think I know who might have him, if I remember correctly the Demon was named Jade, she was the one who possessed Dean'

Sam frowned and then the wheels in his head was turning, he looked to Bobby who shrugged in defeat.

'I don't know Marie, I'm just worried that something will happen' Sam now said with his big puppy eyes, damn that look always got to her.

'Is there anyway, just anything at all I can do, I can't be left in the panic room again, I feel helpless! Marie pleaded and used her own puppy dog look. Sam shook his head, he felt torn if she got hurt he would feel guilty and blame himself he cared for her too much but he also felt bad for leaving her alone at Bobby's.

'Ok, you can man the laptop while I drive; we have to make sure we keep track of Deans GPS'

Marie nodded and followed Sam and Bobby to the impala.

'wakey wakey' Dean felt cold water on his face, he took another moment to open his eyes and through blurred vision he took in his surroundings he was in some old abandoned house the smell of sulphur invaded his nose but he was thankful that there was light he could see, it would make it easier for him to escape if he could. His whole body burned and ached he didn't know if it was still the after effects of the spell or the beaten he got from Jade. His memory was hazy, he just knew that he tried his best to fight her off and lost.

He tried to stand but he was tied to a chair, the skin on his wrists already broken by the pull of the ropes, he hissed as he tried to move.

'Well Dean it is so good to see you again, how time drags'

Dean eyes narrowed, his lip curled up in a snarl as he pulled at his restraints 'let me go you blacked eyed bitch!

'Oh I see we haven't lost our charm man whore' Jade moved towards Dean and straddled his hips, she grabbed his face and roughly kissed him. Dean pulled back his face in disgust 'don't you fucking touch me!

Jade cackled and continued to touch Dean moving her hands over his chest, she ripped his flannel open with the buttons scattering to the floor, she tore at his black t-shirt underneath revelling bare flesh and ran her nails over Deans skin leaving marks behind.

Dean smiled at her in malice and struck her full force with his head connecting with her nose, Jade fell backwards holding her face, blood pouring. She recovered in no time and struck Dean across the face so hard that he bite into his own cheek causing blood to pool in his mouth.

'Why do you have to make things hard Dean? No matter I will just have to make it easier'

The Demon opened up a small bag that lay on the floor, she pulled out a syringe and before Dean could react the needle was shoved into his arm and within moments Deans head felt fuzzy, he had no control of any coherent thoughts. His head rocked from side to side his eyes glazed over and calm fell over him. 'Morphine is one hell of a drug, wouldn't you say Dean?

Sam drove silently he was going over things in his head, he didn't want to go in guns blazing that wouldn't even work against the Demon, exorcism was the only way but it wasn't the quickest or easiest way.

'Sam what's the plan here? Bobby asked irritated

'Sorry Bobby, exorcism is the only thing I can think of'

Bobby huffed 'well Sam we need to do more than that, we need to get Dean away for one and secondly there could be more than one Demon'

'I know Bobby, but I'm coming up short here'

 **New Mexico 1999:**

'It's ok Sammy just relax' Dean rushed about the motel room looking for the first aid kit; his hands were shaking as the blood was seeping through Sam's shirt.

Dean thought it would be an easy hunt, just a salt and burn job but the spirit was powerful and held on to the very end, scrap metal that was surrounding the long deserted cemetery was thrown with such force it pierced Sam's stomach like bullets.

Dean tried to act as quick as he could but he was too late, his sixteen year old brother fell to the ground screaming in pain clutching at his stomach before the flames finally sent the spirit in a screaming mess to god knows where.

'D..eeann, itt hur..ttss' Sam could barely get out a sentence in his agony, metal was still stuck in his wound and Dean needed to get it out.

'shhhh, I know Sammy I know, I have to get out the metal, its goanna hurt like a bitch so I need you to relax ok and take a good drink of this' Dean held Sam's head up and fed him a bottle of gut rot whiskey.

Sam lazily drank what he could and coughed violently at the vile taste he half lidded eyes focused on Dean's. Worry was all over the older Winchesters face as he surveyed Sam's wounds.

'Ok here we go munchkin' Dean took the tweezers and dug into Sam's stomach fishing out what he could find. Sam's screams could be heard all over the motel, the walls were thin. Dean flinched at his brothers cries tears prickling his eyes. Sam fell silent and still he passed out from the pain and Dean was in a way thankful.

Sam woke up in the motel bed he felt at his stomach, Dean had patched him up good and his pain was at a tolerable stage. What concerned him though was his Dad screaming at Dean and hitting him around the head 'what the hell did I tell you Dean! Look after Sam! You nearly got him killed!

He never seen Dean cower from anyone ever, not even a pack of werewolves but he cowered from his father.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry it just happened so quickly Dad, I couldn't do anything'

Sam felt anger grow, he quickly closed his eyes pretending to still be passed out he knew that Dean wouldn't want him to see this. Dean was always so brave and tough so Sam just closed his eyes hearing the smacks that his Dad carried out, beating Dean in an act of discipline.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts as he pulled up at the location of an abandoned house.

'This where Deans GPS location is'

Marie stared at the laptop screen; Sam nodded at Bobby as they both exited the car. Sam duck his head down towards Marie 'stay here if anything goes wrong just get the hell out of here ok'

He handed Marie the impala keys and Marie scoffed in annoyance 'Sam I can't drive remember?

Sam groaned 'yeah crap I forgot, ok look stay here and be on alert, we will be coming out hot and heavy with Dean hopefully, keep the engine running and get the salt and holy water ready'.

Marie gulped, she wasn't prepared for any of it but she had basically forced herself on this hunt, she just had to help find Dean even if she was stuck in the impala with the engine running like a getaway driver that couldn't drive.

Sam and Bobby entered the house as quite as they could searching room by room, listening for any sort of sounds. Bobby suddenly seen a small haze of light coming from what seemed to be a basement door he signalled to Sam. They both held out salt rifles and armed with everything they could to weaken a Demon.

Bobby opened the door slowly and walked towards the hazed light with Sam closely at his heel. He stood frozen as the scene in front of him; Sam bumped into the back of Booby and looked confused until his eyes landed on the scene. Dean was lying naked on the floor; his body was bruised and bloodied. Sam gasped and dropped his guard for just a moment as he rushed over to his brother.

'uh uh uh' a voice came from behind him, Sam turned to see the Demon holding a knife at Bobby's neck.

The Demon smiled evilly 'well glad you can join us Sam, I mean took you long enough'

Sam stepped forward his face full of rage when the Demon held Bobby tighter 'Don't move now or dear old Booby here won't see another summer'

Bobby just stared at Sam with widened eyes 'what the hell do you want? Sam snapped, his hands shacking in anger. The Demon laughed 'well I just wanted you to know that I well… took what I needed from your brother, over and over again, I think I broke him. Oh the dirty noises he was doing, such a turn on'

Sam swallowed dryly he couldn't believe what she was saying 'you fucking bitch! Why!

'Because I can! I want the Nephilim dead and I will keep Dean until she is gone. Come on Sam it's her or Dean, now I know that he loves her it's all the more satisfying. It was funny really when he started to cry her name, then your name so tick tock Sam, tick tock!

 **Notes**

 **I was stuck on this chapter but I managed to finish it, I hope you like this one I did try to write in more detail about Jade and Dean but I found it hard so for that I'm sorry. Let me know what you think. Would you like more detail? And thanks again for all the comments they mean a lot. I will try to update soon I've been so busy with college xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence. *WARNING* mention of abuse in a sexual manner. Haven't gone into any details**_

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **Broken**

'Well Sam what it goanna be?

Sam raised his rifle higher gripping the handle tight, he could shoot Jade in the head it might buy him some time, but again he couldn't risk it.

'Marie isn't a Nephilim any more, she's a nobody and she's leaving soon. You don't need to worry about her anymore' Sam snapped.

The Demon cackled 'oh Sam, she will always be a Nephilim that sort of power just doesn't go away, there is none I know of that is powerful enough to pull that sort of thing off, to make a Nephilim human'

'Well you're wrong' Bobby chocked out still in Jades grip.

'Never the less I want her dead, so coming back to the decision Sam, your brother or her?!

Marie was tapping her hand nervously on the dash board of the impala; she almost went to go find Sam twice but stopped herself. She was terrified for them; she felt her mouth dry up and her stomach churn when a knock on the window made her jump.

Marcus stood with a defence manner to him 'what the fuck Marcus, what are you doing here? Marie shouted out as she rolled down the window.

'I'm not here for you my darling, I've been tracking this Demon Jade, perhaps you have heard of her? Nasty she is Demon of lust and she has been a pain in my perfect arse for a very long time. I aim to rid of her'

Marie sighed in a sort of relief 'you couldn't of picked a better time, Sam and Bobby are in there right now, I think she has Dean '

Marcus pulled a face 'well that isn't good' as he looked over at the abandoned house.

Marie eyes narrowed 'that's obvious, so how are you goanna to kill her, last I heard you can't kill a Demon'.

Marcus pulled out a small bag from his jacket pocket 'with this you can, I will incinerate her, best go now, if you hunters boyfriends are in there it's a bad thing, and Dean that poor guy will need therapy for years, she has been torturing men for hundreds of years. She has broken so many and killed her way through the centuries'.

Marie seen something in the warlocks eyes, it looked like he was talking from experience but she didn't question it, she just wanted to help the boys.

'I'm coming I can't just sit here helpless! Marie pleaded with the warlock.

Marcus huffed out 'I'm not stopping you, it's at your own risk darling but I don't fancy being on the bad side of your pit bulls'

Marie exit the impala 'let's just go!

'Let me go to my brother, I just want to see if hes ok' Sam lowered his rifle.

The Demon shook her head 'no, not one step you will take towards him, not until you make a decision. I feel like I'm repeating myself Sam, don't make me ask again or Bobby here will be spilling his blood! She gripped tighter on to him and Sam jaw clenched.

Suddenly the door burst open, Jade swung around with Booby still in her grasp. Sam held his rifle up. 'Marcus! Bobby gasped out in shock.

Without hesitating Marcus threw the bag at Jades feet 'Close your eyes! He shouted out as a bright light spread out in a blinding blast. Marie shielded her eyes with her arm. Jade screamed out and threw Bobby towards Sam and they both tumbled to the ground.

Silence fell as Jades screams had stopped. Sam stood up helping Bobby to his feet and Marie was leaned up towards Marcus. Jade was gone only thing that was left of the Demon was a pile of smoking black ash on the ground.

'Well that's that then, and darling, I didn't think you liked being this close' Marcus smiled at how Marie was leaning up against him.

Sam looked confused but then swiftly grabbed Marie in a protective manner, he had so many questions on his lips but he quickly turned towards Dean who hadn't moved through the whole thing.

'Dean! He quickly rushes over to his brother and took off his flannel shirt and covered Dean's broken body.

Marie followed gasping at the sight of Dean 'is he… she couldn't get out a sentence

Sam checked for Deans pulse 'hes alive'

Bobby stood at the side with Marcus 'I don't know what the hell that was all about, but you have good timing'

Marcus smiled 'is that a thank you Singer'

Sam looked over at the warlock 'can you help him? His eyes were glazed with tears and Marcus felt a pang of empathy for the hunter.

'Let me see' Marcus kneeled down next to Dean 'hmmm seems like hes drugged' he placed his hands on Dean's forehead and started talking quietly to himself.

Dean eyes snapped open and he took in a strangled breath, he coughed and groaned at the pain that followed.

'Dean, hey oh my god you ok? Sam voice was chocked with concern.

'ye…where's is she Sm..Sam?

'She's gone for good'

Marie gave out a sigh of relief she was glad he was alive. Dean searched the room in confusion and his eyes landed on Marie's 'hy…hey sweet…heart' Marie smiled and hugged him, he gave out a yelp

'Sorry, so sorry' Marie said in a panic and released him.

'How about we get the hell out of here' Bobby said irritated and Marcus smugly smiled at his efforts 'well once again I save the day, and you are all welcome'

Sam helped Dean Out of the impala while Bobby and Marie headed inside 'draw a bath while I get the first aid' Bobby ordered

Dean didn't seem to be coherent much due to the drugs that Jade fed him, he didn't seem to realise what was going on. Wrapped in a blanket Dean was placed carefully on the couch, his eyes glazed over and slouching to the side.

'Dean hey you with me? Sam tried to get Dean to focus; although Marcus did help somewhat Dean was still drugged up.

'imma gd smmy, dnt worry bout me k' Sam worried that after Dean would come down he would feel all the pain not only physically but mentally too and he would just push it all down as he usually does. Marie came through and sat on the chair opposite the couch. 'Bath is ready' she said quietly. She felt tired and saddened Marie seen Dean too many times injured, she seen Sam go through so much stress and seen Bobby try to be the father figured who tried to be the voice of reason, to keep everyone level headed.

'Thanks Marie' Sam voiced strained, he helped up Dean and in any other situation Dean would protest to the help especially with help washing himself.

'Come on buddy we need to clean you up and treat your wounds, Dean just nodded and let Sam lead him to the bathroom.

Bobby had all the first aid he could muster, he lay the contents out on the kitchen table he then grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and poured one for himself and Marie.

'Come sit, you need this just as much as me kiddo' Marie obliged and sat down with Bobby she drank the liquid in one go and sighed.

'So you know then? Marie asked Bobby and he looked down at his glass 'yeah I know that bitch of a Demon told me and Sam plenty, how do you know?

Marie poured another drink and sighed 'Marcus told me that Jade was a Demon of lust and that she had hurt so many men through the centuries'

Bobby shook his head and downed his drink 'ye well she went into more detail, something I don't want to repeat'

'I know Bobby, I know what she had done and if I still had my Nephilim abilities I would of made her death far more prolonged and painful! Marie was feeling the anger bubbly up, but it was the human amount of anger which she was thankful for.

Sam helped Dean out of the bathroom and sat him back on the couch; he had dressed Dean in sweat pants and an old t-shirt. 'Marie can you sit with him I need to talk to Bobby'

Marie nodded and sat next to Dean, she put her arm around him and he flinched slightly but then he relaxed into her.

Sam gestured for Bobby to talk outside. 'Its bad Bobby hes covered from head to toe in bruises and he definitely has broken ribs, cuts on his head and his left hand is broken'.

Bobby paced back and forth 'we need to get medical attention, I can only do so much with the first aid kit, I'm goanna have to call in a favour'.

Sam agreed but he also wanted to speak without Marie getting upset 'he was sexually abused Bobby! Sam's voiced broke. 'We have been through some crap but this….

Bobby placed his hand on Sam's shoulder 'I know son I know and the only thing we can do is be there for him, he will pull through, hes Dean and hes a tough stubborn bastard. He has you and Marie'

Sam faked a smile with tears threating to fall 'he has you too Booby'

Marie was sat quietly next to Dean, she didn't know what to say, he just laid his head on her shoulder and Marie stroked his head.

'Sweetheart' Dean sounded more coherent now and he sat up winching at the pain his whole body was in. 'you ok? You're quite'

Marie couldn't believe that Dean was asking if she was ok 'aye Dean I'm ok, are you ok?

Dean smiled softly 'I'll survive, do me a favour ok, just when you leave please stay out of trouble and no dating douche bags or I'll kick their ass'

Marie swallowed dryly and her heart sank she knew she had to leave, she had to see her family but she couldn't leave Dean like this, she decided she would stay until he was better.

'I'm not leaving just yet Winchester, not when you are like this!

Dean lay back on the couch and grimaced in pain 'ok sweetheart'

Bobby called Pastor Jim and asked if his niece Nicole could help out since she was a doctor, it was very rare Bobby would ask he didn't want to drag her into the hunters life.

Nicole arrived within the hour with her equipment 'hey Bobby long time no see' she smiled widely and hugged him.

'Wish it was on better circumstances'

'So what's the problem? Bobby led Nicole through to the sitting room where Dean was, Marie was sat close by and Sam was at Bobby's desk with his head in a lore book on Demons.

Marie stood up and moved away quietly, she didn't introduce herself she really didn't feel like small talk. She just sat on the chair and watched Nicole closely as she started to survey Dean's injuries.

'Hello Dean, I'm Nicole I'm a doctor and I'm here to help, can you sit up for me?

Dean groaned and sat up hissing at the pain in his ribs 'ok that's great Dean where does it hurt?

'Everywhere! I don't need a doctor!

Nicole just frowned slightly and carried on 'can you lift your arms? Dean pulled a face as he attempted to raise his arms but failed. 'Look! I'm ok doc!

'Well by the looks of things you have broken ribs, how is your breathing?

'Fine, I'm fine just leave me alone, just give me some pain meds and I'll be good'

Bobby stood there with his arms crossed in frustration 'listen up Dean you take the help you hear, this is a favour I asked, she doesn't have to be here. Now buck up and tell her you also have a broken left hand and bruises everywhere! And Stop acting like a damn brat!

Marie and Sam was glad for Bobby, he didn't take any bull.

After an hour of Dean swearing fucks, bitches and calling Nicole a butcher he was finally patched up to the best of her abilities. She had put a split on his hand so he wouldn't move it.

'ok so take these four times a day, and bed rest for the next week, no moving that hand and use this ointment for your cuts, try to breathe normal I know it hurts with broken ribs but if you breathe shallow it can cause chest infections'

Dean lay back down on the couch 'sure thing doc' Dean said lazily as the pain medication she gave him was kicking in.

After the Doctor left Marie sat back next to Dean on the couch and Sam poured some drinks for him, Marie and Bobby. They all sat quietly sipping at the whisky until Dean broke the silence 'seriously she was a fucking butcher! And all of you stop hovering around me you're all acting like stalkers and it's creepy'

Sam chuckled slightly and Bobby winked at his as if to say "he's goanna be ok"

Marie smiled slightly, she yawned and lay down next to Dean on the couch, and she started to drift off, Sam and Bobby's voices becoming distant and comforting.

Dean cried out in his sleep, which woke Marie up with a jolt and Sam feet could be heard thumping down the stairs. He had his gun in hand but realised that Dean was still sleeping.

'Nightmare' is all Marie could say and Sam stood there with a pained look on his face, he lowered his gun and sat on the chair. 'Thanks for staying down here with him it means a lot' Sam softly said his eyes glazed with tears.

'No need to thank me, I care for him a lot'.

'I know you do, and he cares for you and so do I' Marie stood up and went over to Sam and hugged him. 'I know Sam'

As if out of nowhere a Bang came at the door, Sam snapped to his feet with his gun in his hand. He gestured for Marie to stay back.

He opened the door with force pointing his gun meeting Marcus eyes, the warlock looked slightly panicked.

'What the hell are you doing here?!

'We seem to have a bit of a problem, Jade isn't dead!

 **Notes**

 **Sorry it took me a while to update, been mega busy with college. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think. I will try and update as soon as I can so bear with me. Feel free to leave comments xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence. *WARNING* mention of abuse in a sexual manner. Haven't gone into any details**_

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **Jade**

 **London 1899:**

The work house was the last resort that Jade turned to; she was scum to the rich and treated as if she were a disease. It was a crime to be poor and to the people of Victoria Britain the poor had to be punished. There were no help for people like her, prostitution was her way of living but she didn't satisfy a customer so she was beaten so badly she was left lying in the slums. She had to turn to the work house; she was beaten and bruised when she turned up at the gates.

A tall thin looking lady in a plain black and grey dress with her grey hair covered in a netted scarf lined up all the women. Her face was flat of all emotion and hardness in her droopy eyes as she separated mothers from their children. Husbands and wives were separated, families torn apart.

Jade was pushed as she approached the front of the line, she hissed in pain as the old lady, prodded her and pulled roughly at her hair checking for lice.

'Show me your teeth! Come on girl open up!

Jade opened her mouth and the scraggly old lady grabbed at her jaw inspecting her opened mouth.

'Name and how old? Her posh voice intimidating

'My name is Jade miss and I'm 18'

'Have you any family here already?

'No miss, I ant got anyone'

The old lady nodded and scribbled down on a piece of paper a number 'you won't have a name in here, you will have a number easier to remember, too many Jades, Jolly's and Julies in here, your number will be 1266, remember it. Now move along!

'Yes miss'

Jade walked behind what seemed to be another fifty women, many in which were crying for their children and husbands. They had been so desperate that they had to turn to the work house, starvation and ill health was the main reasons to turn to this prison. They had all but signed their life away.

 **Present day:**

'How the hell do we kill her Marcus? Sam snapped. Marcus stepped inside and grabbed a bottle of whisky from the kitchen table and took a few gulps.

'Well? Sam's voice was becoming louder as the warlock paced with the bottle in his hand.

'My sister Angella would have done something, she would have cast a spell to protect her, I just need to find out what, but in the mean time I have these' Marcus held out small hex bags. He handed them to Sam 'what are these for?

'These will hide you from her for now, just until I find out a spell to get rid of my sisters spell so I can rid of Jade'

'Why are you helping us? Deans spoke as he was now awake and sat up on the couch

And Marie and Sam had the same look on their faces, sadness and fear as they didn't want Dean to know that Jade was still alive somewhere.

Marcus sighed 'because I know what she is like, and she needs to be stopped and once she is gone my help will no longer be available, that I do promise'.

Marie knew the real reason to why Marcus wanted Jade dead so badly, he was once in Deans position, although he didn't say it in so many words but Marie seen it in his eyes and heard it in his voice.

Sam frowned as Marcus took the bottle of whisky and made his way to Bobby's front door 'I will stay in touch' with that said Marcus closed the door.

Dean tried to get off the couch and Marie and Sam hurried to help him, Dean flinched at their touch and sat back down waving his hands.

'I'm ok I don't need a damn rescue team to help me up, I'm not a baby! Dean snapped.

Sam knew Dean would be like this, he hated being vulnerable and waited on hand and foot, anger was his defence mechanism.

'I'm sorry Dean' Marie put on a pout and Dean shook his head 'hey don't give me that look ok'

'Ok' Sam knew what Marie was doing, she was putting on the classic puppy dog pout and that look usually if not always worked on Dean.

'We need to lay low for a while' Dean said as he once again strained to get up off the couch

Sam bit his inner cheek; he had to tell Dean about his vision of their dad and of Meg and of Chicago.

'Marie can me and Dean get a moment please' Sam said softly, Marie frowned but then just nodded and made her way up to the bedroom.

Dean looked confused to why Sam needed the floor 'I had a vision of Dad and we are running out of time, I think it's something to do with Meg and Chicago Dean's eyes narrowed

'How long ago did you have this vision?

'Does it matter I mean…..

'Dammit Sammy how long!

'A while all I know is you need to get healed up before we go'

Dean hissed as he managed to stand on his feet 'well Sammy no time like the present'

Sam was no way leaving for Chicago when Dean was injured, no matter how much he would protest of bitch and moan.

'Not in the state you're in, you need to rest, we have time, you can't just put yourself at more risk, I tried calling him and he hasn't bothered to call back. When you are better, as I said Dean we have time!

Dean narrowed his eyes snarled at Sam 'I'm fine, we need to go find Dad now!

'Not if I have anything to do with it! Bobby's voiced boomed from the corridor you are staying put and that's that!

Dean was about to protest when Bobby gave him the look.

'You need to heal boy, you won't be any good hunting down your Dad'

Marie sat up in the bed room feeling left out slightly; she knew that the Winchesters needed family time and Marie didn't want to get in the way of that. She assumed it was about John and when it came down to their Dad tempers were high. She was still confused about her feelings for Dean.

He seemed to have accepted that she wanted to go back to Scotland to study but Marie had to realise that after what Jade did to him he wouldn't be able to be in any type of physical relationship for the foreseeable future.

She missed her uncle and her mum, and she had every intention of coming back to visit, didn't she. Dean was a realist in many ways and he knew if Marie left that would be it and it could never really work.

 **London 1900:**

Ten hour a day work, then food that was nothing but slop and gristle, the rule was that no one was allowed to talk during meal times and if anyone did were punished by extra hours of work or a beating, many would take the beating.

Jade had been in the work house for nearly a year, she needed a job but no one would employ someone from the work house as they would be deemed as lazy. Once you were in it was hard to leave and there were only a few way to leave and one of them were a body bag.

Jade lost weight she was pale and weak from being over worked and underfed, but it was better than starvation. After a while she fell sick with an unknown illness and she was treated at the infirmary which consisted of a few beds and doctors that didn't seem to care. Many patients were left for hours on end in a bed, and many died of neglect.

There was one doctor that was kind, he would only stay for a couple of hours a day but he seemed to care about treatment and his patients, Jade took an instant liking to him.

He was tall with mousey blonde hair and green eyes, golden freckles spread along his nose and cheeks, he was a beautiful site if she had ever seen one.

 **Present day:**

Marie was woken up buy the sun shining in through the window, she must have fallen asleep. The smell of toast invaded her senses and she felt her stomach growl, she slowly got up and grabbed clean clothes, heading for the shower she bumped into Dean who was shuffling along the upstairs lobby, he was clearly in pain as his feet were dragging.

'Morning, was about to wake you for breakfast'

'Aye cheers, away to get a shower, be down in like five minutes'

'Wow you sound extra Scottish today, your pissed at something'

Marie shook her head and passed Dean not really making eye contact, she wasn't angry she just didn't know how to be around him, after what Jade did he would probably never touch her again, or be with any other women for a very long time. It was time to call it quits, although it never really started. She felt her heart break a little, well maybe more than a little.

Dean walked slowly down the stairs taking in deep breathes as the pain in his ribs felt like fire, he managed to make it to the kitchen and pull out some plates and lay them out, he huffed in effort as he made some toast and tea for Marie and placed it on the table.

He even placed her favourite raspberry jam on the table which he had to reach for in the cupboard.

He smiled at his efforts, Sam was still asleep and Bobby went out to the drug store for more medication. Dean wanted to enjoy some time with Marie at breakfast.

'What's all this?

'Breakfast sweetheart' he said softly, making breakfast seemed to have taken it out of him.

'Thanks Dean' Marie smiled widely she was impressed that he remembered her favourite jam.

Marie got stuck in and Dean sat there happy that he didn't collapse at the effort of making a simple breakfast.

He stood to grab his coffee however and felt unsteady and dizzy Marie got up to help him, he leaned into her to gain control and stayed there in her grasp.

Marie's breath hitched slightly and leaned towards Dean. Sam appeared from the stairs with bed head and ruining the small moment. Marie knew that these moments would be very far and few between.

Dean huffed slightly annoyed at Sam 'I'm goanna get changed' he said flatly as he moved gingerly his face showing pain as he pulled himself up the stairs.

Marie opened her mouth to say something but was stumped as what to say, she felt that she had to tread lightly, Jade caused Deans injuries for the second time within a month, he seemed to have coped but Dean wasn't a " _let's talk about our feelings"_ type of person. He could be broken emotionally beyond repair.

'Did I walk in at the wrong time? Sam said looking awkward rubbing the back of his neck like.

'No, its fine Sam'

Dean sat on his bed slowly pulling on a pair of jeans; he had to stop every few second to breathe through the pain. He grit his teeth swearing in frustration, he had to admit defeat and ask for help, he was pissed that he was so useless at the most mediocre of tasks, so pissed that he was weak at other tasks too. He shook his head " _don't even go there Winchester"_

He called on Sam he figured it would be less demeaning for his brother to help him get dressed than a girl.

'What Dean?

'Need you to help me with this' Dean gestured towards his jeans 'I can't do this with one hand and dude, you ever mention this to anyone I'll kick your ass!

Sam just smiled and shook his head.

 **London 1901:**

Jade become fond of the young doctor so much so she would fake an illness to see him, he would travel a few times a month to the work house. He would speak to her like a normal person and not just some scum.

'Doc I think I have a sore throat'

'Now now Jade you can't waste my time unless you are sick, there are others that need treated' he said with lightness to his tone. 'Let's see open up' Jade leaned forward opening her mouth, the doctor took a look and nodded his head 'well it looks like you have the case of….nothing, Jade sweetheart you really need only be here if you are sick'

'I like you is all doctor, you talk like a real gentleman you do and I don't get spoken to from a real gentleman'

The Doctor smiled 'well I'm glad that I can put a smile on your face, but in all seriousness you need only be here if you are sick or injured'

Jade felt a pang in her chest, she wanted to be near him she had to be. He was breath taking and she was falling in love with him. Dr Dean Reid the American Doctor, her dream man.

Most of the younger women were attracted to him, they would whisper at night how they would love a man like that, and Jade would lie there in silence in the dark. Her blood would boil.

Even when a woman was injured or genuinely sick she would be blind with jealously in her mind Dean was hers.

Jade made herself sick on purpose, she would stick her fingers down her throat to induce vomiting and she vomited so much that she felt weak and collapsed during her work.

She lay in bed hoping to see the doctor, but he never came and elderly Doctor came to check on Jade, he was very handsy and took advantage of the 20 year old Jade. In her weaken state he raped her, she tried to fight him off but she couldn't. No one would believe her if she tried to tell anyone. She was so angry at Dean so angry he didn't come to her rescue, so angry that he never came back to the work house.

After a month she found out that he had got married, she cried and cried in her bed, it only took one other workhouse women to mention his name to make Jade snap, she beat the women to death with her breakfast trey. She kept hitting and hitting her until she was dragged away and ended up in a women's metal institution a week later. She died two months later of starvation and neglect.

 **Present day:**

Sam sat out on Bobby's porch drinking a beer, September was nearing its end, Marie sat next to him sipping on her own beer 'do you think he will be ok? Marie almost asked in a plea. Sam smiled softly 'hes strong, he will pull through, he has us..right?

Marie swallowed a lump in her throat 'Sam I have to go home to see my family' she choked out. Sam just nodded and sipped on his beer after a few moments Sam broke the silence.

'He loves you'

Marie looked down at her hands clutching her beer tightly 'how do you even know that?

'Because hes my brother and I know him more than anyone, hes been through some crap, you make him smile, and when that spell, you know…

'I know that spell took it out of both of us' Sam sighed 'yeah well it nearly killed you, we thought you had died and Dean… I've never seen him like that with anyone, he… well he…

'His heart was broken that's what! Bobby's voice came from behind. Marie felt her heart swell at the realisation. 'I died!?

Bobby and Sam exchanged looks 'not exactly, was part of the damn spell, Marcus helped thankfully' Bobby now joining them outside.

'What do you want me to say, that I love him too and I'm too scared to tell him that I wish I didn't have to go so soon'

Sam shook his head 'no, I know you need to go that was the plan right? But don't disappear on us, when you go don't stay gone'

Marie leaned towards Sam and hugged him tightly 'I promise I won't disappear, I love you guys'.

Bobby smiled 'well that's great kiddo'

'So you do like me then sweetheart' Dean stood in the door way with a massive smirk on his face

Marie's face went bright red and she looked shyly to the ground. 'Aye maybe'.

 **Notes**

 **So sorry it took me so long to upload, been busy at college and I've been ill with the cold from hell. I hope you liked this chapter; it's a wee insight to Jade. Her accent is cockney London. I will upload as soon as I can so stay with me. Next few chapters will be more action packed. Time for the Winchesters to kick some ass!**

 **Please leave comments and let me know what you think xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence. This chapter is based on the Benders, just my own version of it. Enjoy xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **Never normal**

" _I will kill everyone you love slowly and painfully Dean"_

Jades words kept going through his head over and over again, he felt disgusted and dirty and no matter how many hot showers he had or how much he drank she still haunted him.

How could he be so weak, he was supposed to be the strong one, now he couldn't even stomach eating a full meal, he couldn't sleep with the nightmares. And now Marie was leaving, he didn't know what to think or what to say. His head says that she needs to go and have a normal life to be with her family but his heart was having different ideas, both were at a battle of wills.

'Earth to Dean' Sam was waving his hands in front of his brother to get his attention.

'umm yeah what Sam?

'Dude you been checking out a lot, you want to talk about it? Dean rolled his eyes 'yeah Sammy lets hug and talk about our feelings maybe braid your hair'

Sam threw a bitch face then proceeded in telling Dean about a case he found in Rockford Illinois. 'Seems to me it might be poltergeist, we should go check it out that's if you are up for it?

'I'm fine, stop treating me like a chick ok; I need to stretch my legs, getting cabin fever'.

Sam shook his head and continued reading the newspaper article, Dean headed out to the impala loading the trunk with what they needed for the hunt, he still felt the pain all over his body but that was what he was used too. He would power through like always.

'Penny for your thoughts? Marie came up behind Dean and caught him off guard, he swung around and pushed her to the ground with force, she yelped as she hit the ground. It took Dean only a few seconds to realise what he had done.

'Crap! Marie I'm so sorry' he quickly helped her up his face concerned as he looked over her for any injuries, patting her down.

'Stop! I'm ok Dean just a bit winded, I shouldn't have crept up on you like that' Marie's face showing annoyance. She proceeded to walk away when Dean pulled at her arm gently. 'Sweet heart, I'm just a bit preoccupied I didn't mean too…

'It's ok Dean I know' Marie said quickly cutting him off, she pulled her arm back on walked inside Bobby's house. Dean sighed and continued to pack the trunk.

Marie headed to the bed room; she was packing herself, packing to go home. She missed normal but how can she ever truly be normal, not after what she knows and what she had seen. Her heart was aching she would miss them especially Dean, but her heart was also aching for her home and her family. And now Dean seemed to be on the mend she felt it was time to go.

There was a knock at the door 'come in' Sam slowly entered and closed the door behind him. He looked as if he was trying to hide something; he swallowed dryly and sat down on the bed. 'So you're leaving I see' Sam looked around at Marie's half packed bags.

'You ok?

'Yeah I'm good I just need to ask you a favour, it's for Dean'

Marie nodded 'aye ok what's the favour?

'since we are going to Chicago after this hunt I found, which means we won't be back for very long time, and I don't know when next we will see each other, so there is this autumn fair that Dean has been bugging me to go for years but we never have the time'

Sam's tone of voice was sad, his eyes showed it too, Marie sat there and listened as she felt a pang of pain in her heart.

'So you want to go to the fair?

'No I'm not really a fan of fairs; I don't really like clowns' Sam almost looked embarrassed.

Marie giggled slightly.

'take Dean, you need some time before we go and I know he needs to have fun, think of it as your first date'

Marie suddenly felt nervous, she hadn't been on a first date in a long time and although she had slept with Dean, she still felt shy around him at times, that was her down fall, she huffed out and hesitated for moment but Sam and his puppy dogs eyes sealed the deal and she agreed to ask Dean Winchester out on a date.

Dean was leaned up against the sink sipping on a beer, Marie swallowed nervously as she slowly approached him. Dean smiled as she hesitantly walked over to the fridge and grabbed her self a beer.

'Hey'

'Hi' Marie said and downed her drink which impressed Dean.

'Nice didn't think chicks could drink like that'

'Well I am Scottish we are known to drink like soldiers on leave'

Dean chuckled and moved closer to Marie leaning up against her to open the fridge door behind her and grabs two more beers, making the distance between them slightly heated. He never moved as he opened the bottles; before he could lean down to kiss her Marie cleared her throat 'do you want to go the autumn fair tonight?

Dean stepped back and narrowed his eyes playfully at the question 'hmmm let me think, depends who I'm going with' Dean smirking as he knew she was asking him out.

'Oh ha ha ya dick' Dean again leaned down and kissed Marie softly cutting off any more conversation. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss; he coaxed her mouth to open as he used his tongue to explore hers. Marie kissed back just as passionately, grabbing on to the collar of his plaid shirt. After what seemed forever she broke the kiss to grab air, breathing heavy. Dean's lips were so perfect and plump she could kiss him all day and all night but she was always shy to make the first move. She smiled as Dean pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her nose.

'The autumn fair would be awesome sweetheart, couldn't think of a better person to go with'.

Sam was reading over lore in his room when Dean walked in shutting the door quietly he paced the floor and Sam looked up in confusion 'Dean what are you….

'Sammy, I've never been on a date before, I mean hold hands and be a gentleman kind of date, what the hell do I do?

Sam smiled in amusement at Dean's panicked moment, but then his face dropped as Dean sat at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

'Whoa Dean you gotta calm down, its Marie…

'How can I after you know, I mean how can I be me, I feel like crap Sammy' Sam sighed and sat next to Dean and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

'you need to be with someone that you care about, someone that makes you feel good, that toxic crap that happened will take a while and I don't know what you are going through, all I know is Marie is the best kind of girl, she's good for you'.

'But she's leaving, we're leaving'

Sam felt saddened and wished she could stick around, he himself had mixed emotions, but a hunter's life is a dangerous one.

'It won't be forever, enjoy this night and be you and no one else, Marie likes Dean Winchester'.

Dean stood up shaking off the chick flick moment he just had 'I feel like I need to kill something now so I feel like a man'

Sam chuckled 'just don't kill something when you on your date'

Marie was panicking in her room looking for something to wear, she opened her bags and grabbed a bunch of clothes, she had lots of t-shirts and jeans but she wanted to look nice, maybe if she went to the clothes store quickly she could grab something. She grabbed her bag and run down the stairs, she had an hour before she had to leave so she figured if she walked quickly she would get to the store in 15 minutes.

As she speed walked down the road some old beggar approached her with his hand out and Marie reached for her bag, the next think she knew was a pain in the back of her head and then blackness.

Dean looked in the mirror; he stared at himself and took in a deep breath. 'Ok Winchester, get it together, just get it together'

He exits the bathroom and breathed in as he knocked on Marie's bedroom door, no answer he knocked again and still no answer.

'Huh' he figured she must be down stairs or outside.

After realising Marie wasn't in either place Dean grabbed his cell and called her but it just wrung out. 'Hey Sam you seen Marie?

Sam still nose deep in Demon lore 'no, thought she was upstairs'

Dean frowned, 'no she isn't, Marie isn't in the house and she's not answering her cell'

Bobby came through the front door carrying bags of food oblivious to Dean's panicked look.

'Bobby have you seen Marie?

'She headed out around four; she had to go to the store'

Sam and Dean both looked at their watches it's now six, Dean grabbed his jacket and hissed as the pain in his ribs was still present he didn't wait for Sam as he made his way out to the impala. 'Hey Dean Wait up' Sam bellowed behind him quickly on his heel.

Dean started up the engine as it roared to life 'Sam, something isn't right'

Sam just frowned 'so what do we do, I mean we could be over reacting here, she might still be at the store and lost track of time'

Dean nodded and just concentrated on driving the five minute drive to the store.

Marie groaned as she started coming into consciousness, she didn't take in her surroundings straight away, but she smelt the damp stale stench, the ground below her was damp and cold. Marie tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness around her. She noticed that she was behind some sort of small cell. She panicked and forgot how to breathe for a moment; she held her hands over her mouth to conceal her cries.

'Hello, who's there? Someone whispered.

I'm…

Suddenly the lights turned on which blinded Marie; she covered her eyes with her arm.

'Oh look papa, the pretty girl is awake.

Marie squint her eyes to see who was talking, two scruffy men that were dirty from head to toe, they both wore hats and grease stained shirts. They smiled at Marie with rotten teeth.

'Hello pretty girlie, you'll do just well'

Marie backed off to the end of her cell, still confused to what was happening 'where am I? And who the fuck are you? Marie wanted to sound angry and tough but her voice came out shaky.

'Oh she's a feisty one papa, can I keep her? His voice was a creepy southern accent and his eyes were dark with red circles underneath, his lips were chapped with sores around them. He was a picture of disease and disgust, the older man he called papa was haggard with grey hairs coming out his nose and greasy long hair going down the sides of his face. The man was just as disgusting as his son. Marie pulled a face of disgust when the younger man tried to feel her through the bars.

'Hey you don't do that leave her be!

Marie had seen who was in the next cell to her, the voice that whispered in the dark.

He was tall just like Sam, with short spikey black hair and olive skin. He looked starved and sleep deprived. He couldn't have been any older than 18.

'You shut up, or we will have you for a trophy by the end of the day you hear, mind your business'.

The younger man reached out his arm again trying to grope a feel at Marie, and he almost reached her.

'Don't you touch me! Marie stood against the wall grimacing as both men were laughing at her distress.

'my…my friends will be coming for me, and they will kill you! They hunt and kill horrid monsters, and you are no DIFFERENT!

The men chuckled 'we hunt too little girlie, looks like we are goanna have us some good old fun' the older man said with a toxic tone to his voice.

They both walked of laughing and turned off all the lights and slammed the giant metal door behind them.

'You ok?

'Aye I'm ok, won't be long until we are out of here, I have friends that will be looking for me now'

There was silence for a moment 'my name is Kye'

'Marie'

'Not goanna try and make things worse Marie but I've been here over two weeks and no one has found me, don't think they ever will, they have already killed the two guys that were here, they showed me pictures'

Marie heart rate picked up in the thought of being trapped in some Texas chainsaw massacres prison cell. As far as she can tell they were human with every evil intention of monsters.

'My friends are different Kye, they will come'

Dean asked the security at the front desk, he asked cashiers and even passers-by if they had seen Marie.

He started getting frantic and Sam was now on edge himself, Sam called Marie cell phone just to see in the off chance she would answer.

'Hey you hear that? Dean stood outside the parking lot standing still as Sam kept calling Marie's cell.

'I can hear ringing' Dean followed the sound and bent down to find Marie's cell under a bush at the edge of the parking lot.

He picked it up and showed Sam panic and anger now evident on his face.

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat 'do you think that Jade….

Dean stormed off towards baby not staying to listen to Sam, he called Bobby emergency line.

" _Hello mortgage services, how may I help?_

'Bobby its Dean, someone took Marie I found her cell, we need Marcus to do a location spell ASAP!

" _BALLS can nothing ever go right! I will give him a call, ant promising nothing"_

'Just get him Bobby!

Marie crawled up in a ball in the corner of her cell; she was so cold that she felt it in her bones. Her teeth chattered and she was starving, she heard Kye snoring softly in the next cell. He must have been exhausted because how could anyone fall sleep in a situation like this. ' _Dean, Sammy where are you?_ She thought to here self.

'Well! where the hell is she?! Dean snapped as Marcus stared at the map.

'Not very far from here, in fact less than ten miles…

Dean grabbed the map off Marcus and bolted out the door; Sam thanked Marcus and followed at Dean's heel.

Bobby sighed out loud, he needed a word with Marcus, in fact a favour, which neither boy's would like or maybe hate him for. But he thought it would be best.

Dean floored the gas on Baby and left tire marks in his wake, smoke in the air as he raced down the tarmac.

'Dean, will you slow down, we won't be any good wrapped around a tree!

'Sammy I swear, if that bitch has her…

'wakey wakey girlie'

Marie snapped her eyes open not realising she had fallen asleep, her whole body was like ice and she found it hard to move freely.

'Time for some hunting'

Marie heart started to thump in her chest; she looked over to Kye's cell to only see it empty.

'Where's….

'Oh hes the one you will be hunting, he'll be hunting you too'

Marie was then dragged out of the cell with force, a blind fold was placed on her as the two vile men man handled her, she felt the cold air hit her face as she was pulled out towards a woodland area, Marie heard the trees whoosh in the wind and felt the wet mud under her bare feet. She was given an axe to use and then she was left. Marie stood still for a moment to calm herself. She took off the blind fold; she had a chance now to escape. Marie began to run as fast as she could, cutting her bare feet on sharp twigs and stones. She yelped as she tripped over hidden wire and tumbled down a hill in to a muddy water ditch.

It was deep and freezing and she could pull herself up from it. She was losing energy fast as her body temperature dipped even more so than before. Marie tried grabbing on to the side vines but she kept slipping.

This was her and Kye hunting each other, this was to see if we tried to escape as it was evident that traps were everywhere, they were hunting us, trapping us for their own sick game.

Dean's jaw clenched as he manoeuvred the impala to the edge of the woods. He parked and stared for a moment at the twisted trees.

'This isn't good'

'Oh really Sam, you think!

Both Winchesters made their way to the trunk and grabbed an arsenal of weapons and some flash lights.

'What's the plan if it is ….

Dean clenched his jaw 'you take Marie and tail ass, you hear!

Sam snapped 'No way, I'm not leaving you, you're not getting left behind we all leave together! Don't be so damn selfish! What would Marie do and how would she feel, and what about I feel!

Dean just looked ahead with a concentrated look on his face, all he wanted to do is rip something apart and get Marie.

Marie was sinking into the wet mud, she could possible drown if she didn't find a boost of energy soon.

She started to realise that she could literally die in a ditch, she heard a ruffling of leafs, she stayed still hoping it wasn't the disgusting men that did this to her.

'Girlie, girlie we know you're down there' next thing she knew there were knives and daggers thrown down towards the ditch, she moved back as fast as she could.

One dagger pierced the back of her shoulder and she gave out a scream, Marie could hear the laughter's of the two men. She started crying in desperation.

'Did you hear that scream Sam? Dean started running towards the sound and Sam running at his heel.

'Yeah I heard it, we gotta be careful there could be traps around' Sam holding up his torch and rifle.

'Girlie, why you crying at least you survived this long, what's it been over an hour, better than your friend here' next thing Marie knew Kye's body rolled into the ditch, his throat cut.

Marie screamed as the weight of Kye's body fell on to her submerging her under the muddy water.

'Over there Sam, I see torches, sonvabitches!

Sam grimaced at the sight of two men laughing and throwing objects, he didn't have a moment to think of a plan when Dean sprinted over without a second thought and talked the closest one to the ground.

'WHERE IS SHE! Dean screamed as he punched into the older man, Sam took down the other one who was trying to grab Dean from behind.

Sam held a gun to his head as he lay on the ground 'you heard my brother, you have a friend of ours a girl, where is SHE?!

They both started laughing as Sam and Dean stood over them with guns pointed at them.

'Girlie is down there' Dean snarled and took the edge of his gun and hit the older man in the head knocking him out, he looked down the hill at the ditch, he dropped his gun and slid down diving in, he grabbed on to and arm and pulled only to find he pulled out a young boy, Dean called out for Sam.

Sam punched the younger guy who had a smug look on his face and followed Dean down.

Dean pulled out Marie; she gasped straight away and started punching at Dean and screaming in defence.

'Sweetheart it's me, your safe now, Marie your safe'

Marie looked blankly at Dean and passed out.

'Are you sure you want this Bobby? Marcus said with questioning eyes.

'It's for the best'.

'I can erase memories Mr Singer, but it's cruel to do so.

'it's even more cruel to see Dean get hurt when Marie leaves and for Marie to be scarred by everything thing she has gone through, she needs a normal life so please just do it before I change my god damn mind!

 **Notes**

 **So so sorry guys it took me this long to upload, college and work has been hectic, I do promise you this I will not abandon this story. Not many chapters left, haven't decided if its goanna be a happy ending or a sad one. Any ways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence. Some heated moments between Marie and Dean. *WARNING* Enjoy xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **The last time**

Dean carried Marie through the woods hurrying her back to the impala; she was freezing and covered in a mixture of blood and mud. Dean himself was covered; he started to feel the chill of early October. Sam stayed behind to call in the Dead body of the young guy named kye, he placed him next to a tree and proceeded to tie up the two men that caused all this. Sam sighed at the loss of a young life, he felt for the family. No one should go out like this. Sam felt a rise of anger and kicked the unconscious men. 'You're lucky it's not my brother here, you both would be dead!

And he was right, if Dean didn't have Marie to take care of these guys brains would be on the ground.

Dean placed Marie in the back of the impala as gentle as he could, Marie groaned in pain

'I know sweetheart, I know' Dean went to the trunk to grab a blanket.

'Dean?

'Yes it's me, I'm here'

'What t…took you ss…so long? Dean smiled slightly

'I'm sorry sweetheart'

Sam ran over to the impala not long after Dean 'the cops are on their way so we better get out of here'

Sam looked over at Marie who was lying with a blanket, face evidently in pain.

'She's ok right? Sam, Said with a concerned look.

Dean floored the gas without saying anything, he was just glad he got her back alive; he hoped that those sonavabitches would die painfully in prison.

'What the hell! Bobby said as he seen Marie in Deans arms, both of them head to toe in thick mud, now drying into their clothes and skin. Sam was covered in someone else's blood; they all looked like a picture from a horror film.

'I will explain later but right now we need to draw a hot bath' Bobby nodded 'I'll get the first aid then'.

Dean carried Marie into the bathroom, and sat her on the ground while he drew a bath, he then started taking off her clothes Marie didn't protest she was too tired and in pain to care at that given moment. And it's not like Dean hadn't already seen her naked.

He started taking off his own clothes; the mud clung to his skin as he peeled his shirt and jeans off, feeling the chill in his own body.

He lifted Marie carefully into the bath and she sighed contently at the heat, he then followed suit as he climbed in behind her and leaned her back into his chest, she felt safe and comfort, Marie felt as if she could sleep.

Dean grabbed a sponge and started washing off the mud from Marie, mainly to stimulate blood flow and to inspect her wound on her shoulder. Marie didn't know at the time that she was suffering from hyperthermia, and Dean was not having a bath with her for erotic reasons, no he was trying to warm her up as quick as he could with a hot bath and body heat.

'Talk to me Marie, how do you feel?

Marie heard Dean's words but was too tired to process the meaning, she just wanted to sleep, and the pain in her shoulder seemed to have disappeared after Dean cleaned the wound.

'Eh? Is all she said before she succumbed to sleep.

Marie woke up in the middle of the night; her body ached as if she had a gym work out, she turned over and switched on her bed side lamp, she then noticed that Dean was lying in bed next to her. He was snoring gently; he looked so peaceful sleeping Marie then also noticed he was on in his boxer briefs which made her face heat up.

He was indeed gorgeous, she snapped out of her thoughts when a sharp pain went through her shoulder. She hissed and moved uneasy in the bed which woke Dean up.

'You ok? Dean said groggily

'my shoulder is sore as fuck' Dean chuckled 'well you do have a small stab wound, Sam have to give you two stiches, you passed out again which I guess is more of a blessing than a curse'

Marie grimaced and lay back down slowly, in a way if she were still tapped in to her Nephilim abilities this wouldn't be a problem.

Dean wrapped his arms around Marie and pulled her softly to lie on his chest, Marie stiffened at the gesture but the relaxed into his body heat.

'When you go home, will you ummm ever, you know come back here' Deans tone was awkward.

Marie smiled '100% Dean, I'm never goanna forget you, Sam and Bobby, especially you'

Dean looked up at Marie and smirked 'good answer'

He pulled her down and kissed her softly, Marie deepened the kiss, and she then laid her whole body on top of him. Dean's hands started to caress her skin under and old t-shirt he dressed her in. Things started to become heated and Marie started to take charge for the first time when it came with Dean, she didn't realise how much she wanted him, to feel him until now. Dean started to take off Marie's t-shirt as he moaned in her mouth. He was just about to take off his boxer briefs when a knock came at the bed room door. Dean groaned in frustration 'what!

'It's Bobby whatever you and Marie are doing has to go on hold, Sam had a vision, and it's a bad one'

Dean moved quickly out of bed 'ummm I think you need a moment' Marie smirked slightly.

Dean looked down 'oh, Bobby goanna need a minute' he called through the door.

Both Marie and Dean could sense that Bobby was rolling his eyes.

Sam lay on the couch pinching the bridge of his nose, his head felt like it was in a vice. His vision was a strange one. He couldn't place what was happening, he just seen shadows that seem to have an evil behind them.

'Hey Sammy what's happened?

Dean's eyes full of concern, he seen the dry blood on his face, that clearly came from his nose. They were getting worse and Sam looked like he was taking a seizure during them.

'Yeah I'm good' Sam sat up from the couch with effort and Dean steadied him 'just take a moment ok'

Marie made her way down to see if Sam was ok, she seen the blood and the black circles under Sam's eyes and wished she could help him.

Bobby poured everyone a drink of whiskey and everyone sipped at it.

'So what did you see? Dean asked

'I don't really know, whatever they were they are evil, I felt it'

'Well we need to find out, do you know what they look like?

Sam frowned in concentration 'its goanna sound crazy but they were shadows'

Bobby grabbed a book from his study and sat down and scanned through it, he looked and seen Marie, Sam and Dean all staring at him hopeful for information. 'What are you idjits staring at, this will take a while I'm not google, all of you get to bed'

Sam lazily went up the stairs and headed to bed; he flopped down and groaned into the pillow. He was fed up of visions, of grief over Jessica which he hid from Dean. His brother didn't need this, not after what he went through. He lay there rubbing the temples to try and ease the pain. He needed answers and he needed to find his dad.

Marcus stood in Bobby's door way 'they have 48 hours, as do you, I've done some shady things in my time Mr Singer, cruel is never my nature regardless of what you hunters think of me as a warlock. Erasing memories is tricky because singer I have to replace them with false ones'

Bobby gulped down his whiskey, his eyes were glazed with tears and his heart heavy 'I'm doing this because I care about them, you wouldn't understand'

'No I don't fully understand, but this is on you and not me, so don't come back to me for anything else, I'm done helping. I have other matters that need to be dealt with such as Jade!

Bobby took another gulp of his drink 'I hear you'

Marie woke up; the sun was shining through the window. She smiled and stretched, she turned towards Dean who was still sleeping. The sun shone on his face which made his freckles pop out like sprinkling of gold specs across his cheeks and his nose. He looked beautiful and Marie stared in owe of him. She was hoping last night would be more physical but unfortunately the mojo left when Sam had a vision which worried Dean. Sam was struggling with them and with the hunt to find their Dad and the fact that she was leaving in two days put a downer on things. So she just cuddled up and fell asleep, but she wasn't goanna leave until she got some epic action. Be the best way to say good bye until she returned hopefully in January.

A knock came at the door which snapped her out of her thoughts 'you kids up? Bobby's voice came through the door. Dean shifted in bed and groaned in frustration 'yeah, yeah!

'Well stop burning day light'

Marie shifted herself on top of Dean and kissed him; Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back softly. 'well morning sweetheart' he rolled her on her back and started moving his hands under her t-shirt and kissing her more deeply and passionate, again things started to get heated when another knock came at the door. Dean growled in annoyance 'what?!

'Umm guys Bobby wants to talk to us, it seems important' Sam's voice was bashful as he knew he disturbed them in the mist of action.

'Dammit can't catch a break' Dean mumbled, he kissed Marie on the nose and got out of bed Marie pouted and sighed 'don't worry we will get some alone time, I promise' Dean gave her a cheeky wink and headed for the shower.

Sam was sat at the kitchen table sipping on coffee still groggy from his vision 'you ok kid? Bobby asked with concern 'yeah I'm fine'

'Well, you need a bit of fun, there is a band playing tonight at the district, you kids are going, you need to spend some time….

Dean interrupted 'spend time together before Marie leaves you mean?

'Yes, I think you need to blow off some steam and in a good way'

'Hell I'm in' Dean smiled and Sam nodded in agreement.

Later on that day Marie finished off her packing, she sat on the bed and smiled at the Tigger pyjamas Dean bought her and held it tight in her arms, she also stole a shirt off Dean an old ACDC on that was huge and soft and smelt like Dean.

She already missed them; Dean knocked gently at the door 'you ready? He said as he opened the bedroom door 'aye'

Marie pulled Dean into the bedroom and shut the door; she grabbed the collar of his favourite leather jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. Dean smiled into her mouth liking the resent heat between the two of them; he kissed her back with intensity and lifted her up grabbing on to the back of her thighs. He pinned her against the wall and kissed Marie down her neck which made Marie's breath hitch and her stomach flutter.

'Hey guys you ready, we need to beat the queues' Sam voice called from down stairs.

Dean groaned and placed his forehead against Marie's 'yeah dammit we're coming'

Marie sighed as Dean lowered her to her feet, he kissed Marie gently 'I swear I will get some alone time with you' Marie could tell Dean was all hot and bothered as his voice was husky when he spoke.

She herself was feeling it, Marie was becoming more and more frustrated, maybe this night out would distract her.

Dean bickered with Sam the whole drive to the district 'you're such a whiney bitch at times Sammy'

'It's Sam! And you're a moody jerk!

'Oh can you blame me I can't get one damn moment alone, it's always Dean this Dean that!

Marie huffed out, it was goanna be a long night if these two keep at it 'will you two shut it, you doing my head in!

'Tell your boyfriend to stop being a selfish…..

'Whoa, don't bring Marie in to this!

Marie just rolled her eyes at the Winchesters and smiled to herself.

'Bitch!

'Jerk!

The district was packed and it was goanna be an effort just to get served at the bar which made Dean cranky, Sam was already trying to find a spot that they could all settle in for the rest of the evening and Marie was excited. This reminded her of T in the park a Scottish music festival she went to every year since she turned a legal age to drink.

'Stay put, I'll try to get drinks! Dean shouted over the noise. Marie and Sam nodded.

After twenty minute's Dean came back with a tray of drinks, he figured get as much as he could carry in one go.

Marie grabbed whatever glass came closest to her and downed it; she was enjoying the atmosphere and the rock and metal cover songs.

'Whoa, sweetheart take your time on the drinks we have all night'

Sam was cautious in what he was drinking, shots of tequila was to be avoided, so he stuck to beer.

An hour or so later Marie was slightly tipsy, she was wondering further to the front of the crowd, Dean closely at Marie's heel and Sam behind Dean. The drinks were all but gone and the crowd was starting to get feistier and load.

Marie was pushing past to get to the front and Dean lost her in the crowd, Marie didn't realise she had disappeared into the growing crowd.

She found herself getting pushed and shoved by a rowdy bunch of young men, she fell on her knees but quickly recovered, next thing she knew she was getting picked up by a group of men. She was now on some random guys shoulders.

" _ **You spurn my natural emotions**_

 _ **You make me feel I'm dirt and I'm hurt"**_

" _ **And if I start a commotion**_

 _ **I run the risk of losing you and that's worse"**_

" _ **Ever fallen in love with someone**_

 _ **Ever fallen in love, in love with someone**_

 _ **Ever fallen in love, in love with someone**_

 _ **You shouldn't have fallen in love with?**_

Dean was looking around, he was pushing past aggressively through the crowd and Sam followed, apologising.

'Sorry, excuse me, sorry, sorry'

'I can't see her can you? Dean yelled over the music.

'No, how about we split up?

Dean nodded and headed towards the stage and Sam went to head to the toilets.

Marie was having a great time until she felt a burning in her shoulder, then warm dripping.

The guy that had her on his shoulders put her down after he noticed the blood dripping, 'lady you're bleeding!

She quickly placed her hand on her shoulder, true enough there was blood. 'Ah shite!

Marie now looked around for Dean or Sam, she assumed they were in eye sight but she just looked at a crowd of faces. Neither Sam or Dean were to be seen, she panicked a little and grabbed her cell, but it was dead. She pushed passed the crowd to head back to where she came from.

Sam noticed Marie in the distance and made his way with much effort to manoeuvre past the hordes of people. Apologizing with each nudge or push, but one girl didn't seem to take Sam's apology, she slapped Sam in the face and tried pulling at his hair. Sam grabbed her hands and restrained her. Next thing he had two guys hitting him and the short blond girl jumping on his back.

Marie looked over and wondered what was causing all the attention, curious she made her way over; she didn't notice Sam straight away until he stood up with a girl hanging on his back.

'Oh I don't fucking think so! Marie barged past the group of bystanders and grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her of. She lay on top of her and punched in the nose; Sam grabbed one guy and threw him into his friend.

" _ **I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_

 _ **You're living in the past it's a new generation**_

 _ **A girl can do what she wants to do and that's**_

 _ **What I'm gonna do**_

 _ **An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation"**_

" _ **Oh no not me**_

 _ **An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_

 _ **Never said I wanted to improve my station**_

 _ **An' I'm only doin' good**_

 _ **When I'm havin' fun**_

 _ **An' I don't have to please no one**_

 _ **An' I don't give a damn**_

 _ **'Bout my bad reputation"**_

'What the hell! Dean seen Marie, in a full on brawl with a blond girl and Sam throwing guys to the ground. The small crowd that gathered were taking pictures on their cell phones.

Dean went into action, he wanted to defuse the situation but things tend to escalate when it came down to him and Sam. He found himself knocking out a guy after he got a bottle throw at him. He tried to separate Marie from the angry blonde but had to help Sam fight off an angry group of men.

Security guard's stepped in and separated the brawl; Sam, Dean and Marie were thrown out and the police were called.

'Well that's our que to tail ass! Dean said as he hurried to the impala, he started up his baby and hit the gas, making a quick getaway.

'That was epic! Marie said excited. Was so much like tea in the park apart from burst stitches'

'Wait, your stiches burst? Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Marie with concern.

'I'm fine Dean; I have no other marks pure beat the shite out of that girl'

Sam shook his head and huffed out 'sorry it was my fault, I should have…

'It's no one's fault Sam, plus I've never had such fun, was the best last night with you guys. Something defiantly to remember'

Bobby sat in his study; nearly polished off the bottle of whiskey second thinking what he had asked Marcus to do. He did it out of love, he wanted Marie to be safe and live a normal life, thanks to Marcus she was warded against anything that would seek her out. Dean has gone through enough and at least he wouldn't be heart broken, Sam wouldn't be worried about Dean and worried about Marie's well-being and the list goes on. So why was he sitting in the dark feeling like he just stabbed his family in the back.

 **Notes**

 **Sorry for taking so long to upload, stress of college and work, I will try and update as soon as I can. Not long now until I finish this story, major cliff hangers coming up. xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Life as we know it**_

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence, some sad moments in this chapter. Xxx**_

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **Forget me not**

'Ouch!

'I sorry Marie, just a few more minutes and I will have you all stitched up'

Sam carefully re stitched Marie's shoulder up while Dean was drinking beer casually on the couch, he was glad to be back at Bobby's but also sad that this was the last night Marie would be here before he would have to drive her too the bus station, he insisted that he would take her all the way to the airport but Marie didn't want the good bye to be dragged out longer and more painful that it would already be.

The bus station was fine for her, just Marie's way of coping.

Marie hissed when Sam pulled on the thread to tie up the last stitch 'watch it Sam she's not a piece of meat!

'It's ok Dean, I'm fine'

'Uh huh' Dean said while giving Sam the death stare.

Bobby sat silently at his desk and he kept looking at the time, counting down the hours, swallowing dryly he stood up, he looked at Dean and how he started at Marie and how his eyes would scan her every movement. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he?

' _Losing a memory is like death Mr Singer, if you forget someone it as if they had died'_

Bobby could hear Marcus voice in his head, he had to push down the guilt.

'Hey you ok Bobby? Dean said noticing how uneasy Bobby was acting.

'Yeah I'm good just tired I guess'

'You should get some rest'

Dean turned to Sam 'hey you done yet?

Sam nodded 'I hope that wasn't too bad' Marie pulled a face and stood up 'nah was ok'

Dean pulled Marie by the hand and lead her out the door 'be a while, don't wait up!

'whattt wait Dean where are we going?

'For a ride'

The humming of the impalas engine was soothing, Marie felt peaceful as she leaned into Dean who was humming softly to the radio playing guns and roses sweet child of mine.

Marie started to drift off, she didn't mean too but after early events she was beat.

Dean smiled at Marie sleeping and sighed in content, he just wanted peace and quiet for a while he felt suffocated as of late, worrying about Sam and his Dad. He just wanted some time with Marie before she left and no matter how much he wanted to believe she would come back he knew that it wasn't how things work in the Winchester world. Happiness never lasted, it didn't for Sam and it wouldn't for him.

He pulled the impala into a hotel parking lot, he saved money for a night in a 4 star, he begged borrowed and lied his way to get the money.

'Hey, sleepy head we're here'

Marie yawned and looked out the window, she looked confused is to why they were in a hotel car park. 'ummm Dean why are we here?

'Well, it's you last night and I thought it would be kinda nice to get away from crappy motels and for Sammy to stop breathing down my neck 24/7.

'Hey I love Sam' Marie giggled.

'yeah yeah. Come on let's get a room, I don't know about you but I could do with some room service, and to totally check out the bathroom'

Marie smiled, she liked the idea that she could spend some well-deserved alone time with Dean, she also felt a pang of sadness knowing she wouldn't be seeing him for a long time after tonight.

As she followed Den into the hotel she couldn't believe her eyes, the reception area had marble flooring and a bar that had a waiter who was wearing a dickie bow and waist jacket. This was well above Dean's budget.

She was speechless and Dean had massive smile on his face knowing that he picked good. As he walked up to the receptionist Marie noticed the judging look on the snobby man behind the desk. Yes Dean had that effect on people. The way he carried himself and the way he dressed said a lot about his social status in society. Working class screamed from him, but Dean didn't care.

'Hey buddy one room please with a king'

The receptionist raised his eyebrow and typed quickly on the computer.

'That will be 150 for the night, there is a view and your room will be on the 3rd floor, I assume that you will be paying by cash?

Dean nodded and grabbed a crumpled bunch of cash from his pocket and put the money on the counter. The man behind the desk frowned and shook his head. He didn't touch the cash he just grabbed the key card to the room.

'Checking out time is twelve breakfasts is served in the diner at 8am'

Marie muttered under her breath 'arsehole' and grabbed Dean's hand.

When they reached their room, they were both amazed by how big it was and how clean 'this is amazing Dean, just beyond amazing look at the bed it had white sheets, and look the towels are so clean and fresh'

Marie was bouncing around the room in excitement; Dean could help but chuckle at her.

'Ok sweetheart first things first room service'

'Can you afford that?

'Hey don't worry I've got it covered, order what you want'

Marie smiled and gave him a kiss and proceeded to scan through the menu, deciding that she needed something with lots of cheese.

As the night progressed Marie was getting more and more sleepy, she had a shower to freshen up and even coffee to keep awake, Dean was feeling the same, but he wanted to make this night special.

Back at Bobby's Sam fell asleep half way through packing for his long trip to locate his Dad, it wasn't like him to just fall asleep like that, he woke himself up a few times feeling just as groggy, he felt there was something not right, he went to make coffee only to find Bobby sleeping at his desk. Yep defiantly something not right he thought, he gave Dean a call and he answered in a couple of rings.

" _Hey Sammy what's up?_

'Something doesn't seem right, I can't keep awake and Bobby seems to be having the same problem, how are you feeling?

" _Damn I feel the same man, Marie has been sleeping off and on all night, what the hell, you think it could be a curse?_

'Yeah, I think so; if I can stay awake long enough I will try and figure out what we are dealing with'

" _Ok, just try Sammy if some witch is ruining my last night with Marie I swear I will rip her apart"_

With that said Sam hung up the call, he thought witch then Marcus came into his mind and with that thought he blacked out.

Back at the hotel Dean tried to wake up Marie, but he himself blacked out

Marie awoke her head against a moving vehicle, she snapped her head up confused to where she was. She was in a car with a stranger.

'What the….where am I and who are you?

'Bar and lots of alcohol little lady I can't remember a thing but it must have been a good night' Dean winked at Marie and she pulled a disgusted face.

'I would never do that, I'm not like that! She snapped.

'Whatever, so where am I dropping you off?

'Bus station, I have a plane booked'

'Why not let me take you to the airport?

Marie huffed, 'thanks but I'm a nervous flyer I like to unwind on the bus, plus its hours yet until my flight'

'Ok have it your way sweetheart'

Marie frowned in annoyance at this stranger, she hated the pet name.

Sam woke up confused to what he was doing sparked out on the kitchen table, he looked around Bobby's kitchen with blurred vision, then he notice his laptop still on standby. He opened it up to look at the last thing he had researched and witch came up in the search bar. He couldn't remember why he was researching witches. Or why he can't remember what he did last night.

'Hey kiddo you feeling ok?

'Not really, I think I have some sort of stress related memory loss'

Bobby rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'BALLS!

'What is it Bobby?

'It ant memory loss Sam, because I can't remember a damn thing I did last night, and where the hell is you idjit brother?

'I don't know, I'll call him'

Sam quickly dialled Dean hoping to get some sort of clarification, after a few rings Dean answered.

" _Hey what's up?_

'Dean, where are you man, there something really strange going on'

" _Yeah, you're telling me, I spent a night with this chick and I can't remember a thing, way too much alcohol dude"_

'Dean! It's not anything to do with alcohol, I can't remember anything neither can Bobby, I'm thinking a witch'

Dean went quite for a moment; he did think that the whole memory blank thing was unusual. Even the girl in the car couldn't remember a thing; she must have got affected too somehow.

" _Dammit that chick maybe in trouble, gonna have to track her down, just great!_

Sam agreed and ended the call; he grabbed the keys to Bobby's car off the table and headed to the door.

Marie was tired and nervous about flying, the bus was a way to help her unwind, she was still trying to remember the events from last night, but couldn't. It wasn't like her to get drunk and sleep with a random guy. She just split up from Jamie and all she wanted to do after her summer of traveling is to get home, but she couldn't really put much of a memory together; it was if her brain was trying to remember a dream. She stared out the window and felt her eyes droop. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping maybe just ten minute's but the bus came to a screeching Holt. Everyone was mumbling and whispering, questioning what was going on. The driver stepped off the bus; the passengers were standing now to see what was going on until the door burst open and there stood a red headed women with eyes as black as night. She smiled at Marie; next thing happened was screams as the bus flipped down a hill out of control, Marie's head smashed off the window and then blackness over took.

Dean remembered the bus route that Marie took and turned the impala round, within 20 minutes he seen the road blocked off with, police, fire engine and ambulances, it was ciaos.

" _Dammit"_ he thought, he parked at the side before a police officer approached Dean to tell him to turn around.

'Sorry sir, you will have to head back'

'Officer I'm looking for someone that may have been on that coach, she's got darkish blonde hair, young around 22, Scottish accent'

The officer shook his head 'yes, a young lady has fit that description, she has been taken to hospital'

Dean sighed and thanked the officer, he called Sam straight after 'dude we have a problem'

" _what?_

'That girl I was with last night, or this morning has been in a bus accident, she's alive as far as I know, but this is defiantly mixed up with our kind of crazy'

" _On my way"_

Marie groaned, her whole body felt heavy, she opened her eyes slowly to try and focus, she heard the sounds of beeping from a heart monitor. Her head ached and her right hand side was on fire with pain. She tried to focus on her surroundings. A form a man was sat in a chair beside her bed. At first she couldn't make out the man sat there. Then she came to realise it was her uncle whom was tired looking and worried.

'Uncle James? She said in a quiet voice.

'Yes it's me'

'How long have I've been here?

'A week, you have had visitors. But you just woken up. Also a red headed women was here to see you too'

Marie's heart started racing, 'we have to leave, now!

 **Notes**

 **So sorry for the months I haven't posted, sadly my mum passed away. Ive attempted to post a few times but lost my motivation. Thankfully my friends from college have supported me and encouraged me to get back at my fan fiction. The future chapters will feature both of my friends as characters. Names will be changed slightly, but I have full permission to write them in. I have good plans for these character's and all will tie in to the story. Again I am sorry for not posting. Please leave comments and let me know what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Life as we know it**

 **Notes**

 **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence.**

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **Forgotten**

Marie starting pulling at her drips in panic, she knew that she was in danger. She knew this red headed woman was dangerous and evil. Her eyes were black as night, she never seen anything like this before. She knew she was coming back to finish off the job, to kill her in this hospital bed.

Marie's uncle tried to calm her 'don't pull on the wires, will hurt yourself even more, just calm down. I will speak to the nurses to make sure no visitors come to see you'

'It's not good enough, we need to leave. You understand a red headed women was the one who caused the accident, her eyes were black. It's her I know it's her!

…..

Sam and Dean went to the crash site while Bobby went to inspect the remains of the coach in the warehouse. Fake IDs and acting got Bobby access pass security.

The Winchesters searched for any evidence of hex bags, cursed objects and anything unusual but they came up with nothing.

'Maybe Bobby has better luck; I'm coming up empty handed. You find anything?

Sam shook his head a sighed 'nope nothing, whoever and whatever caused this has hid their tracks well'

'I don't know Sam, it's been over a week and we have come up with nothing, I'm second thinking that it could be something that we deal with, it could have been an ordinary accident'

At that said Sam's cell rang, it was Bobby.

'Hey Bobby, any luck?

"Nothing that can find to tie any weird goings on"

'Ok Bobby, guess we will meet you at the hospital, we have to see if that girl Marie is awake and willing to talk'

"Ok meet you there in 20"

Sam ended the call, he knew there had to be something wrong memories don't just get wiped for no reason, it had to be a witch.

'So what did Bobby say?

'He didn't find anything either, we will have to go back to the hospital, see if that girl is awake'

Dean groaned in annoyance, talking to chicks about their feelings were Sammy's specialty.

'Great my favourite part of the job, emotional chicks'

…..

Marie begged her uncle to take her home, she begged the attending doctor on the ward to let her go home and get treatment there.

'Well miss Fraser, you are very sick and we need to monitor your injury's, you have broken ribs and a fracture skull. It wouldn't be a good idea for you to travel'

Marie huffed out in frustration, it was her life and it was up to her to leave if she wanted, regardless of warnings. She wasn't save here in hospital and she knew it.

' you have to listen to the doctor Marie, and I promise as soon as you are better we will go home, I've decorated new bedroom, its much bigger and nicer than your old room'

Marie's uncle was trying to distract her, he didn't understand why she was so scared of this red headed women. She wasn't making sense.

Dean pulled the impala over outside the entrance of the hospital, he kept the engine running. He just stared blankly at the main entrance.

'Hey Sammy, you ever get da ja vu'

Sam nodded 'yeah, but this job seems to do that'

Dean frowned for a moment and turned off the engine 'yeah I guess you're right, after we find out what's the hell is going on we have to find Dad'

'Agreed'

….

'Sorry sir she doesn't want visitors'

'Listen here princess, it's important we see her, it's about the accident'

The nurse frowned in annoyance at the word "princess"

She pulled Sam aside. 'If you two don't leave I will have to call security'

Sam pulled his puppy dog look. 'I'm so sorry about my brother; we are just concerned about Marie'.

'No need to call security ma'am, they are with me'

Bobby flashed a fake marshal badge at the nurse, the nurse who seemed sceptical at first nodded and excepted Bobby's ID.

Before she left she threw Dean a dirty look and left. Dean just smiled back at her in a cocky manner.

As they entered the room, they found an empty bed, drips looked as if they were pulled and the bed wasn't made. The sheets were hanging on the floor. It looked as if someone left in a hurry.

'sonavabitch! Dean huffed out.

'Looks like she left in a hurry' Sam said as he scanned the room.

'This can't be good, we need to split up to find her, I'll alert the nurses and you boys call me if you find her'

…

Marcus walked in with a lab coat pretending he was a doctor; he looked over at Marie's chart pretending to understand what he was reading.

'Well miss Fraser, I think you can go home after you take this' Marcus handed her a clear liquid in a small plastic container.

'Wait, the other doctor said she was too sick to leave, and you say different, how does this medication allow her to leave? Marcus smiled at Marie's uncle.

'Well I have skills that others don't have, trust me. This will help in no time'

Marie didn't asked questions, she took the liquid and drank it in one go. Within seconds she felt calming warmth throughout her body and any pain she had disappeared.

'May I have a word Mr….

'Call me James'

Marcus led Marie's uncle out the hall, he searched around keeping an eye on anyone that would listen into their conversation.

Marcus opened his palm and blew a powder into James faces.

'Now you listen to me, you will pack everything and take Marie back home. You were here for over a week, Marie has fully recovered and there is nothing else too it. You have five minutes to go. You will miss your flight'

…..

Dean searched the car park, he scanned the place, and Marie was nowhere to be seen. He had it with this search. He had more important things on his mind like finding his dad.

But that was his job right? Saving people, hunting things and blah blah blah.

Even the medical staffs were searching, and came up with nothing. Sam came out of the entrance to find Dean, to see if he had any luck.

'She up and tailed ass Sammy she ant here'

Sam sighed and held the bridge of his nose. 'So what do we do now?

'Hell if you ask me'

Bobby soon followed Sam outside, he came up with nothing.

'Well boys the only thing we can do is rely on the police to find her'

'Maybe she doesn't want to be found or she has been taken by whatever caused all this. She could be…..

'Dead! Sam interrupted Dean.

'All I know is we are all coming up empty handed, we still don't know what caused all this and why, I'm calling it! Dean said in frustration.

….

Marie sat on the plane with her uncle, she kept quiet. She knew that the doctor that gave her the miracle cure wasn't normal, and she knew her uncle wouldn't just act submissive to everything. It was beyond normal, she was too scared to even ask the questions _"what, why and how_ " The memory of the women with black eyes and red hair still shook her. But she was more than happy never to mention it again. But there was a sadness that couldn't escape her, she felt like she was leaving something important behind.

….

Dean concentrated on the road, the hum of the impala always calmed him, the radio was playing iron maiden "fear of the dark" in the background. Sam was looking over maps. He was planning out where to go first to find their dad.

Bobby car was close behind them.

The sun started to go down and the glow of red and orange covered the sky, the impala made its way down the long dirt road.

Sam turned to Dean

'Let's go and find Dad'

 **Notes**

 **I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to round things off as I will be finishing this story very soon. Thanks for the previous comments, they mean a lot and they keep me wanting to write. If you have any suggestions about how this story should end let me know, I will take them in to consideration. I aim to please xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Life as we know it**

 **Notes**

 **I don't own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters. I do however own my laptop… Be kind. Please leave comments, just a reminder its rated T for language and violence.**

 **CHAPTER 30**

 **Memories after all**

Marie's first day back at home, it was decided that moving back to inverness would be better than staying in the Granite City, she pleaded with her uncle that it's better to be in familiar surroundings, considering she had massive chunks of her memory missing and was still confused and frustrated with it all. The Doctor said it was common to feel like this after an accident and sometimes memories would come back. Marie was lucky she never had permanent brain damage.

All considering Marie was just glad to be back in her old bedroom, the comfort of solitude and home cooked food, a good book and the familiar smell of soap and air freshener. Marie and her Uncle thought it best to give it a year before she would go back into education, right now she just needed to breathe. She would still take the journey to visit her mother, although she felt guilty for not visiting her as often as she could, she had to go back to inverness.

 **Back in Sioux Falls**

Bobby was pouring over books on biblical lore, something was in the works. After Sam and Dean went to go find John, Bobby was left in his own thoughts. Rufus had encountered Demons that were in search for a Nephilim. Somehow Bobby knew something, in that nature but what. He and the Winchester's still didn't regain any memories from the last few months. Things didn't seem to fit and were hazy. Although they tried to find out what caused this, they kept hitting dead ends.

So Bobby was sipping in his gut rot reading everything he could.

He came across an old paragraph which was in some sort of ancient language, he hadn't seen it before. He knew it was important and he had to translate the text. He sighed at the work load he had in front of him. He grabbed his whiskey bottle and realised it was empty.

"Goanna need another bottle"

Bobby used every resource he had available to translate the old text, so far he came up with the words two, male and power.

He couldn't make sense of it. He knew in his gut that this was important to translate. His emergency line rang.

'Dammit'

'This better be good! He said when he answered it. "Bobby I'm coming to you. I got some important stuff you need to hear"

Rufus sounded panicked on the phone.

'There are demons on my ass Bobby' Rufus huffed out of breath as he stood at Bobby's door.

'Balls! Why the hell did you bring that crap here?

Rufus sat down at Bobby's desk and poured himself a drink. 'There is some shit going down, bad shit, apocalyptic shit'

'And how do you know this?

'Demons old man, Demons are tracking down Nephilim's. I mean crazy motherfuckers that are walking nuclear bombs. They are scared and if they are scared, well I might aswel call it a day, take a loan out and live the rest of my days with some naked women in a hot tub'

Bobby flopped down on his chair and threw the text and Nephilim lore over to Rufus.

'I knew, I just knew I had to read this, been a gut feeling for weeks now. I just can't figure out the text.'

Rufus looked dumb founded, was this some sort of premonition that Bobby had?

He looked down at the text and he had a light bulb idea. 'I think I know who can help us, but you ant goanna like it'

'Spill!

….

Sam was pinned to the wall, helplessly looking at his brother as Azazel toured him while wearing his Dad's meat suit. Dean screamed in pain. 'Dad! Don't you let it kill me! Dean pleaded as blood poured from his chest.

Sam screamed for his Dad to stop, but with no avail. After all this time searching for him and it came to this. Dean once more begged his Dad, but the Demon was relentless, to the point where Dean passed out from blood loss.

'DEAN! Sam cried in desperation.

For a brief moment John gained control 'stop it' he said with tears coming down his face. Sam suddenly got release from the hold Azazel had on him, his dived for the colt that was placed on the table and pointed it at John, he starred his father in the eyes. Soon John lost control again and the yellow eyed demon returned mocking Sam. 'You kill me you kill Daddy'

'I know! Sam aimed the colt at john's leg and took the shot; John fell to his knees and flopped to the ground.

Dean fell to the ground after the demons hold vanquished, he gasped for air and lay on his side weak from the blood loss. Sam rushed over with worry. 'Oh god Dean you lost a lot of blood' his voice was high and stressed. 'Where's dad? Dean's voice was just above a whisper.

'Hes right here Dean'

'Go check on him'

Sam gingerly approached his Dad who laid motionless 'Dad, Dad!

Sam panicked for a moment until his Dad gasped and screamed 'SAMMY'

Sam was taken back 'it's still alive, it's inside me I can feel it, you shoot me, you shoot me, you shoot me in the heart son. Sam do it now! Dean with all his strength tried to raise his voice. 'Sam don't you do it, don't you do it

Sam raised the colt and aimed it at his father's chest, his heart was pounding with fear, and his Dad was begging him to kill the demon and his brother was begging him not to. Sam was torn.

'You gotta hurry I can't hold on much longer!

Sam head was spinning; John and Deans voices merged shouting, both begging. Sam stood there unable to swallow. Black smoke exited John and swirled out of the cabin, leaving nothing but silence behind. Sam lowered his gun, looking down at the face of his father and seen the anger and disappointment in his face.

'Go check on your brother!

Sam went over and leaned down to pull Dean to his feet, he felt his brother's blood trickle from his chest still warm and now sticking to his clothes. Dean groaned in pain and leaned on Sam with most of his weight.

John pulled himself up using an old wooden table for support. He hissed in pain with the wound on his leg.

Sam basically dragged Dean to the impala and placed him in the back seat, Dean Eyes were half lidded and glazed. Sam swallowed dryly 'its ok Dean, I'm goanna get you and Dad some help, just hang in there ok'

Sam went to help his Dad in the car, but John waved him off 'just open the damn door'

Sam scrabbled and opened the door, he then jumped into the driver's seat, and his heart was racing. Dean looked bad.

John hissed at the moving impala 'look just hold on ok, hospital is only ten minutes away'

'I'm surprised at you Sammy, why didn't you kill it; I thought we see eye to eye on this. Killing this demon comes first, before everything'

Sam frowned, he looked at Dean through the rear view mirror, and Dean looked weakly back at him, dry blood around his mouth and chin.

'Not before everything, look we have the colt, we still got the one bullet left we can start over, we already found the demon once…

Sam got cut off, the side of the impala crumpled with the impact of a truck. The bang sounded like an explosion going off in Sam's ears. His head smashed to the side bouncing off his father's face. The impala crumpled like tin foil, it felt like eternity before the truck came to a Holt. Dean's head smashed off the side door. Then again off the glass of the back window. Everything stopped and the only sound that echoed out into the distance was the radio playing bad moon rising.

All three men were motionless, bloodied and pale.

 **Scotland**

Marie cried in her sleep, she called out 'DEAN! She sat up abruptly, sweat covering her. She breathed heavily; her heart lurched in pain and panic.

She looked at the clock. It was 8.30, she sighed only three hours of sleep, she groaned and pulled the blanket over her head willing herself to go back to sleep…

Marie struggled to sleep a good eight hours since she got back home, she was upset and heart broken, but she didn't know why she felt this way, she sat at the kitchen table picking at her breakfast, her uncle went to great amounts of effort to make sure she had food prepared for her before he went to work.

Marie heard a continuous whisper, like a small puff of air in her ear, her name was on repeat. Just when you think you hear your name while walking down a street, but on a loop.

" **Sweetheart, Marie, Marie…**

She snapped her head around and scanned the kitchen, she stood and walking to the sitting room to double check the tv wasn't on

The temperature dropped suddenly and Marie could see her breathe and she huffed out.

Her reaction was to panic; it was to everyone's common knowledge that this was a sign of a haunting.

Marie run up to her room and shut the door, she jumped in her bed and hid under the covers, she shut her eyes and started to pray, that's right pray.

" **You can hear me?**

Marie started crying and her heart pounded in her chest, she covered her ears. 'go away, go, away!

 **"Don't cry, hey please don't cry"**

'Just shut up and go away!

A cold sensation that prickled her skin, the lights flickered.

She lay still on her bed, Marie took a peek from under her blanket, she felt the presence become stronger. She thought she seen a figure of a man, dressed in white standing next to her window.

 **"Hey sweetheart, can you see me?**

Marie gasped, the voice this time didn't come from her head, it whispered from the corner of the room.

'Who are you? Where are you? Her voice became shaky

 **"Marie, it's me, its Dean"**

 **Notes**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think xxx**


End file.
